


Heaven's Just a Sin Away

by ChaelzChaelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bratting, But more like just talking about it, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Figging, Fisting, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Subdrop, Subspace, Temperature Play, Top Derek, but not between stiles and derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaelzChaelz/pseuds/ChaelzChaelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback Fic: How Derek and Stiles became Dom and sub/Daddy and boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write more porn. Goes along with my other fics, but they aren't necessary reads to understand this one. 
> 
> No Stilinski-Hale kids in this one since they weren't even a concept at this point.

Stiles took a deep breath and picked at the lining on his couch. He was waiting for Derek to pick him up. Part if him felt like it was Christmas morning. The other part felt like he was going to puke. This was something he'd needed for so long, but he still had his doubts. What if, after all this build up, he wasn't good at it? What if he was so bad at it, Derek changed his mind? 

 

About a week ago, things in his relationship starting changing. The transition had somehow felt both lightening fast and slow as molasses. It started the moment Stiles lost his head and accidentally whispered "Punish me, Daddy" when Derek roughly bent him over. 

It was so quiet, he almost hoped his boyfriend hadn't heard it. He wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his stupid werewolf powers. But Stiles felt Derek still and knew the jig was up. 

"Babe-" Derek tried, but his boyfriend was off like a rocket, locking himself in the bathroom. He followed after him. "Stiles?" Nothing. "Stiles, talk to me."

Stiles sat on the bathroom floor, knocking his head against the wall. Why'd he had to be so stupid? Derek freaking Hale was an Adonis who (by some magic he wasn't going to question) somehow loved him. And then he had to open his big fat mouth during sex (and not in a good way). He just wanted to sink into the floor. There was another knock. "Go away."

Derek leaned against the door. "Babe, tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong!" Stiles mumbled. 

"I really don't." Derek sighed. "Stiles, how can I fix it if I don't even know what I did."

"What you did? You didn't..." Maybe Derek hadn't heard him after all? "Did you...did you hear what I called you?"

Derek smiled a little. "Yeah, Baby, I did."

Stiles deflated. So much for that hope. "Then why are you treating me like I'm not...Why are you acting like I'm-"

"The hottest guy I've ever met?" Derek tried.

"Derek." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm-"

"Even more perfect than I ever could have hoped?" He interrupted again. 

Stiles swung the door open. "I'm a freak!" He stalked over to his backpack and started putting his clothes back on.

Derek followed. "So?"

"Thanks." Stiles said, sarcastically. 

"That's not what I- will you stop for a second and talk to me." 

"You think I'm some kind of sexual deviant." Stiles shrugged. "What else is there to talk about?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm a werewolf, Stiles. I don't view the term freak the same way other people do." Derek hugged him from behind. "And as for sexual deviance, it's not like we've been having vanilla sex every night anyway. Or do you not remember two weeks ago with the chocolate sauce? Or last month in the library? Or that French maids outfit?"

"I remember." Stiles let Derek turn him around, but still didn't look him in the eye. "But Derek this is...look it isn't important. We can drop it. I swear."

"No, I want us to talk about this."

"Why?" Stiles squirmed.

"Honestly?" Derek said. "Because I'm really excited about it."

"...You are?"

"I am. Stiles, I've always been interested in power dynamics, but I never brought it up. I wasn't sure that it could be something you'd be in to. Does that sound familiar at all?" Stiles nodded. "I think it could be hot. But that's just based off of where I'd want to take it. I want to hear your thoughts on it too."

Stiles wanted to believe it. Sharing everything he'd always been too afraid to want with the man he loved sounded great. But, it could also be a trap. Even though Derek seemed into it, there was a chance he hadn't fully understood what Stiles was asking of him. It was better to be safe than sorry. After all, his mouth had already slipped once tonight. He didn't want to give it another chance. "Can you go first?"

"Okay." Derek lead him over to the couch and encouraged Stiles to snuggle into his side. "But I'm serious, Babe. This isn't going to be a one sided conversation."

"I know." He nodded. "But it would really help if you started."

"That makes sense." Derek complied. "Well I guess you should, it's pretty limited, but I've had some experience with dominance and submission before."

"You have?!" Stiles gaped. "When? Where? With who?"

"Breathe, Babe." Derek chuckled. "After Laura and I moved to New York, I decided to figure some stuff out about myself. After everything with Kate, I needed to determined who I was without her. She'd made all the decisions up to that point."

" I guess I'd always known I was kind of kinky. And the opportunity to explore all of that was much higher in New York than here in Beacon Hills. I went to meet ups and munches and finally made my way to a club. I subbed a little at first, but truth be told, I knew I was a Dom from the start. Not that I don't see the appeal of subbing, but I felt drawn to protecting and making sure subs were taken care of. I didn't have a specific sub, but I took part in some casual play." Stiles felt a lump in his throat thinking about Derek with somebody else, but he let him continue. "There was a much more experienced Domme who showed me some skills. Flogging and aftercare and all of the basics. She had a few sub friends who let me practice with them. Is all of this okay so far?" 

"Yes." Stiles answered. But he still felt so nervous. Derek having that kind of experience was a little reassuring, but he hadn't mentioned anything about being called Daddy. What if that was on purpose. Derek looked at him expectantly. Clearly it was his turn to share with the rest of the class. "I've just- I've wanted it for so long, but it's always seemed too fucked up and weird so I could never tell anybody." Stiles whispered.

"Not even me?"

"Especially not you!" He said. "If I had told you and it changed the way you looked at me? Scared you away?"

Derek tipped his boyfriends head up. "You won't scare me away. I promise." 

"But you tensed up."

"I did." Derek admitted. "But not because I was scared. It was because I wanted to make sure I'd really heard you and I wasn't just fantasizing. I've always wished I could scene with you."

"C-can I ask questions?" Stiles stuttered.

"Now or during the scene?" Derek clarified. "Either way, the answer is yes. Although, during scenes, not all questions will be given answers."

"So you're like, a mean Dom?" Stiles worried his lip.

"I don't think so. I'm tough, but fair." He figured. 

"So you'd..." Stiles trailed off. Derek gave him and encouraging nod and he took a shaky breath. "So you'd punish me? Like you'd, you know, spank me?"

"You would have to agree to it well ahead of time. But I'd like to spank you when you need it, yes." He said, honestly. "If the situation called for it, you might deserve other forms of corporal, but we'd discuss that before scening as well. Implements and positions and what offenses would merit them. Other times you might just have to write lines or stand in the corner." 

Stiles looked like he was chewing on something. "What is it? You can say it." Derek wasn't trying to be pushy. He wasn't Stiles' Dom and this wasn't a scene. But his boyfriend looked so unsure, he had to add. "You're doing so well, Babe."

Stiles' breathe hitched and Derek made a mental note about a possible praise kink. The younger man settled himself and looked down before saying, "What if...what if hadn't done anything wrong?" Derek didn't completely understand the question until Stiles' continued. "Would you maybe still give me a spanking if I hadn't done anything? Like if I was good?"

Derek more than understood now and added another kink to his list. "There are ways to make a spanking more sexual than about punishment. Would you be into that?" 

Stiles gave an almost imperceivable nod. "And would I call you Sir?"

Derek smiled. "If you wanted to. Truth be told, as long as you're respectful, you could call me anything you wanted...Although I think you may already have something in mind, huh?"

Stiles thought about what he'd said earlier. The slip up that had started this whole conversation. "I don't want diapers or bottles or anything. I don't want to watch cartoons or color. It's not like that."

"Okay." Derek said cautiously. He could tell this was the part Stiles both wanted and feared the most. Truth be told, it was also the thing Derek knew the least about. He couldn't deny what hearing Stiles call him that had done to him, but he'd never even considered this particular kink for himself.

"And I need you to know that this isn't about my actual father." Stiles said, quickly. 

"I didn't think it was." Derek shook his head. 

"He's never done anything and he wouldn't. And I don't at all want him to. So it's not like that." Stiles defended.

"I know." Derek promised. "You don't need a reason behind wanting this, Baby. But you have to tell me you want it. We have to have clear lines when it comes to this world."

Stiles shut his eyes. "IwanttocallyouDaddy?"

Derek couldn't have been more proud of him for finally getting it out. He fought his instincts to pile on the praise. He didn't want to overwhelm Stiles with too much too fast and they hadn't taken the necessary precautions to actually start a scene. Still he could help but kiss Stiles quickly and add "Good boy."

Stiles couldn't believe that two words could do so much. He was relieved. He was proud. He was excited. But more than anything? He was turned on as fuck.

That had been a week ago. Land that's when the slow as molasses part kicked in. One whole week of going through limits and terms and watching tutorials and reading guides. He'd had more homework with scene prep than he did for actual school. Derek was nothing if not thorough.

All week, all he'd wanted was to skip the precautions and get to the scene already. As usual, he'd made his feelings known. Paperwork wasn't exactly hot and Stiles wasn't going to act like it was. One night, after a particularly whiney diatribe, Derek simply smirked and said adoringly "You're such a little brat." Stiles didn't dare ask him, but he was sure his heart had skipped a beat. He wanted more than ever to be over all the preparations so he could hop on Derek right then and there.

But now that he was waiting for Derek to pick him up, his heart felt like it was in his butt. He had so many questions and "what ifs" going through his brain he thought it might explode. When he heard the horn of the Camaro , he literally jumped.

"Hey." He said nervously, as Derek held open the passenger door. 

"You ready?" He asked, carefully looking for any signs of regret.

Stiles exhaled. "Yes...Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek try out some new toys and a new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn driven plot? Plot driven porn. I dont know anymore!

Derek drove just above the speed limit. He couldn't wait to get Stiles back to his place, but he also knew the sheriff was on duty. There would be no greater buzzkill than a lecture from your boyfriend's father (especially on a night when you're supposed be "Daddy").

Derek was reassured by the waves of arousal coming off of Stiles, but his boy was also visibly nervous. That brain of his was working a mile a minute. He rested his palm on Stiles' thigh. "Are you here with me?"

Stiles fidgeted. "Yes." Derek gave him a soft reminder pinch "Yes, Sir." 

They'd discussed titles, along with (according to Stiles) just about everything else in the world. When it came to titles, Derek only had two rules. First off, Stiles could basically call him anything, but he had to address him in some way. Derek wasn't an ego maniac. He'd allowed the subs he'd played with at the club to call him by his name. But none of them were HIS subs. Besides, he figured Stiles would do better with a little bit more structure. 

The second stipulation was that Stiles would never call him "Master." 

 

Stiles was his usual curious self when he heard this. "Is it because of historical connotations or...?"

"Partially." Derek said. "And I don't like the idea of you being my slave. This should be a mutually beneficial thing."

"But won't I be doing what you say? And serving you?" They'd spent a whole hour going over posture and presentation. Wasn't all that about serving him properly?

"Sometimes, yes." Derek nodded. "But hopefully it's not because I'm forcing you to. Stiles, you should be getting as much out of this as I do. I'm going to piss you off, and use you and break you and unravel you to please myself. But I'll only really enjoy doing all of that if you want me to do it."

"I want you to." Stiles had all but swooned. 

 

Derek could tell the gentle reminder about the title helped cleared Stiles' mind, but only slightly. He decided his boy couldn't wait until they got home. He needed to start coming down a little sooner than that. He moved his hand further up to Stiles' crotch. He stroked him through his jeans. "Do you like that, boy?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles gasped.

"What do you say when Daddy does something you like?"

"Thank you." Derek's hands suddenly pulled away. "Wait, why'd you stop?"

"That's the second time you've forgotten your manners."

Stiles scrunched his face for a moment. He'd said thank you. Wasn't that the magic word or whatever? He went over his words in his head before he understanding. "Shit! Sir. Sorry I meant to say thank you, Sir."

"That's better, Baby." He returned both hands to the steering wheel.

"Um, Sir?" Stiles said. "You were kind of...you know, in the middle of something."

Derek chuckled. "So you think you should be rewarded for forgetting to address me properly?"

"But I said I was sorry." 

"You did." He said simply. "And you are forgiven." 

"I- but- I-You..." Stiles was getting frustrated. "So I get punished even though I'm forgiven, Sir?"

"My hand was touching you for my pleasure. If I decide to remove it, that's my decision." Derek explained. "Refusing to give you a hand job isn't a punishment."

"Feels like one." Stiles said under his breath. Derek pulled over. Stiles wasn't sure if he was in trouble with his Dom or if his boyfriend was getting annoyed and had changed his mind about the whole night. Either way, he instantly regretted his complaints.

"Open the glove compartment." Derek ordered. His boy was nervous, but he obeyed. There was a small canvas bag inside. "Take it out and open it." Stiles once again did as he was told, pulled out the bag and recognized the small paddle inside. "Trust me, not getting your dick touched isn't a punishment. But if you keep up with this attitude, I will be happy to give you your first actual punishment before we even make it back to the loft."

Derek had tested out a few implements on him during their negotiations week. Since he was pretty new to the whole scene, Stiles had a hard time figuring out his hard no's. He knew what scared him, but wasnt sure if it's bite was worse than its bark. Derek gave him two swats each with a number of implements so that they could determine what was off the table, what was for punishment, what was for reminders and what was for fun. 

This small wooden paddle, shaped like a hairbrush with 3 holes, was for punishment. Derek thought it might be a good idea to keep it handy. Maybe he hadn't scened with his boyfriend before, but submissive Stiles was still Stiles. He was sassy and snippy and had a smart mouth. Derek loved him and wouldn't want him any other way. But they'd agreed that during scenes if those qualities led to disrespect, they would get him punished. "Do you want to behave yourself, or do you want a red bottom, Little Boy."

Stiles gulped and stared at the paddle in his hands. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll behave." He really meant it. He'd wanted to earn a spanking tonight, but the "good boy" kind Derek had discussed. The kind that included caresses and lubed fingers in his ass and sometimes lead to orgasms. Instead, it hadn't even been 10 minutes and he was already a disappointment.

The same way Derek knew his new sub would act out, he was also pretty sure what would follow him getting chastised. Stiles was a brat, sure. But he took any perceived failure to heart. In most cases, he was harder on himself than anybody else was. If Derek was being honest with himself, it was one of the things the two if them had in common. That's why Derek knew how bad tearing yourself up could feel. As he continued driving, he was sorry to confirm Stiles' reaction was just what he expected.

Once he got home, Derek parked the Camaro and made a decision. "Do you have your keys for my place?"

"Yes, Sir." His eyes remained where they had been for most of the ride, glued on the paddle. 

"Go up to the loft. I will be up in a minute. Take the paddle and place it in the toy box in my dresser. Remove all of your clothes, fold them and put them in your backpack. Take out your clothes for tomorrow and lay them on the chair next to the couch. Then I want you to kneel on the pillow next to the bed. Can you be my good boy and do all of that for me?"

Stiles finally looked up. "Yes, Sir." He grabbed his backpack and headed for the building.

Derek didn't think he'd given Stiles some crazy mission, but that was the point. Just like outside of the scene, his boyfriend was focusing on his mistakes. Derek was pitching him a softball so he could get his head back in the right space. He didn't want to go too easy on him, but he also didn't want him dropping during their first scene. 

He waited just long enough to give Stiles time to complete his tasks. As expected, they'd been executed perfectly when Derek walked in to the loft. He had to pause for a second and take in how beautiful Stiles looked kneeling there. 

They'd discussed different forms of posture for kneeling, standing, presenting himself for both inspection and punishment, and pleasure. It was actually one of the things Derek was very blasé about as Stiles' Dom. He didn't remember much about the different styles. He knew some were designed to be impossible to maintain for even the least fidgety people and he didn't know how he felt about setting Stiles up for failure.

Without Derek having a clear preference, Stiles was given the freedom to look up different forms of posture on his own. Derek was a gentle guide, but he knew his boyfriend took to research like...well, there was no analogy available. There was nothing like Stiles and his research.  
So he gave him the parameters of what he thought was appropriate and trusted him. Derek couldn't help but feel his cock stir seeing him kneeling there for the first time.

Stiles was stock still (not an easy accomplishment for the generally spastic teen), legs tucked beneath him, but his ass was slight raised off of them. Stiles' back was rod straight and his hands were overlapping but open at the small of his back. His chin was raised, but his eyes were cast down. And he left them there even though Derek was sure the curious boy wanted to look up. He was somehow focused and taught but still looked fully at home in the position.

He was perfect.

Derek walked over and carded his hands through Stiles' hair. "Good boy."

Stiles let out a shuttered breath, but kept his posture. "Thank you, Daddy." He was determined not to forget his manners again.

Derek sat on the bed and allowed Stiles to rest his cheek on his thigh for a minute or two, before ordering him on to the bed. Stiles scrambled up and on to all fours. Derek was kind if glad he hadn't quite lost all of his awkwardness.

The Dom went to his toy box and retrieved a few things. "Do you remember our colors?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles confirmed. 

"And what are the rules for using them?"

"Green means all good. Yellow is pause to talk. Red means we stop altogether." Stiles listed.

"Those are their meanings, Baby. And I'm glad you understand them. But what are the rules with all our safe words?" Derek asked.

"I have to use them when I need them, otherwise we can't play." Stiles said.

"And?" 

"And..." Stiles thought for a second. "Oh! And there aren't ever going to be punishments for using safe words."

"Very good, Baby."Derek returned to the bed and gave him an encouraging pat on his butt. "Spread your cheeks for Daddy."

Stiles didn't think he'd get fucked this soon, but he wasn't at all complaining. He rested his head against Derek's soft comforter so he could reach back to his ass. 

"Beautiful." Derek praised and Stiles felt his cock stir. He felt something circle his hole but it wasn't the fingers, tongue or cock Stiles was use to. "This is special kind of plug. Once it's inside, I can blow it up to fill you as much or as little as I like. Color?"

"Green, sir." Stiles hummed as the plug was being eased into him. It was thicker than a finger, but not nearly as big as Derek's cock. Still, in general Stiles preferred being filled over being empty and welcomed the little plug. And then it grew. "Ah!" Stiles gasped. He hadn't realized it had a pointed tip. The more it grew, the more it pushed on his prostate. It's not that he didn't like it. He just was caught a little off guard. 

"Color?" Derek checked.

"Green. I'm green, sir. It just surprised me is all. I mean I know you told me what it would do, but I just didn't think it'd feel like that." He babbled.

"Are you ready for more?"

Stiles steadied himself. "Yes please, Daddy."

Derek pumped the plug in increments until it was just big as his own cock. He could tell Stiles was into it, but he didn't want him too far gone too soon. 

He reached for the next toy and moved to the other end of his boyfriend. "How you doing, Baby?" He made Stiles look him in the eyes.

The sub gave him a sinful smile. "Really good, Daddy."

Derek smiled back. "Yeah, you look like it." He held out his palm in front of Stiles' face. In the middle of his hand was what looked like a chain. "Ready?"

Stiles paled. That looked like a leash. He was pretty sure he had nixed the whole puppy play thing. Derek had been a little curious, but he had said they wouldn't do anything unless there was a mutual interest. Was all that negotiation stuff for show? Now that Stiles was his sub, they were just going to so whatever Derek wanted? That didn't sound like Derek and that wasn't what he signed up for and..."Yellow."

Derek had a split second of worry, before he snapped to concern and then another shift to resolved focus. "That's good, Babe." 

"Good? Stiles questioned. "You know I just said 'yellow', right?" Maybe he had a brain fart and said the wrong word by mistake. It's not like it hadn't happened before.

"I heard you." Derek said. "Something made you uncomfortable, right?"

"...Yes."

"So you did exactly what you're supposed to do." Derek explained. He'd been a little worried Stiles wouldn't speak up. Which was a funny concern to have about Stiles of all people. "Is it physical? Is the plug stretching too much."

"No. Nothing hurts." Stiles assure him. "I just...I thought we agreed no pet stuff."

"We did." Derek nodded.

"So what's with the..." He gestured to the chain.

"What? Oh these?" Derek finally understood. "Babe these aren't for puppy play."

"They're not?"

"No. I would never disregard our Hard No list." Derek let the chain dangle so Stiles could see the whole thing. "These are nipple clamps."

"Oh." Stiles felt like an idiot. "Ugh I'm so sorry! That was dumb."

"No! Babe, no." Derek said. "Don't be sorry. That wasn't dumb. I want you to feel safe enough to voice you concerns, okay? Thank you for trusting me to honor that."

"Quit it." Stiles said. "You're being all courtly and considerate while holding nipple clamps. And I've got the tip of a plug snuggling up to my happy place. It's all giving me feels."

Derek snorted. "I understood about half of that, but I think it means you're ready to continue."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles said

"So, are you ready for these?" Derek repeated.

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles had always loved having his nipples played with. Even before Derek came along, he would roll them between his own fingers while he masturbated. They were super sensitive and the first time Derek showed them some love, Stiles couldn't help cumming. He didn't even feel bad about it. He was a teenage boy with an uber hot dude sucking on his nipples (something he'd literally only seen in porn at that point) and it felt FUCKING AMAZING. So maybe it also gave him a bit of a hair trigger moment. Sorry, not sorry. 

Stiles hoped the squeaking sound he made when the first clamp went on was sexier than it felt. He was more prepared for the feeling of the second one. But when Derek connected them with the chain, all bets were off. "Daddyyyy." He moaned. 

"Somebody likes their new toy?"

"Understatement." Stiles grinned. The tugging weight of the chain was just enough to blur the lines of pain and pleasure.

Pleasure took the lead when Derek reached between Stiles' legs and began to thumb the head of his cock. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit." He panted. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." He was just about to let go, when Derek pulled his hands away. "I was so close." Stiles huffed. "You just-"

"Saved you from the cock cage?" Derek cut him off. "I know. You're welcome."

Stiles had forgotten about that. He wasn't allowed to cum without permission. "Sorry, Sir. Thank you for touching my cock and for giving me a chance to ask for permission."

Derek kissed his forehead "You are very welcome, Boy."

Using his best manners seemed to be working for him, so he upped his game. "Sir, if it pleases you, may I please cum?"

He almost did a victory dance when Derek said, "You may."

Stiles waited for the hand to return, but for the second time that night Derek left him hanging. This time he tried to keep the sass out of his voice, but he was getting frustrated again. "Sir, I thought you gave me permission to cum."

"I did." Derek agreed."You go right ahead."

Stiles had pretty much used up his allotment of composure for the whole freaking month. When Derek's hand still made no moves toward his throbbing dick, he couldn't help the long whine that followed. "But Daddyyyyyyyyy."

Derek stroked his boys now sweat slicked hair. This was exactly the point he was trying to reach. So far, everything he'd tried tonight had been easy wins. He knew Stiles had a thing with his nipples and would be totally down for having that plug brushing against his prostate. But Derek wanted to try something new and he was trying to create the best possible circumstances. 

He kissed Stiles neck and stayed close to his ear. "I know you're frustrated, Baby." He whispered. "But you can do it. I know you can cum all on your own."

"Can't." Stiles whimpered.

"You can. You know why?" Derek growled right into his ear. "Because you are my Good Boy."

Stiles felt chills and his cock jumped underneath him. "Daddy!"

"That's right. Look at you being so good for Daddy. You've been doing so well all night. And now you're going to cum untouched, like the obedient boy I know you can be. Because you want to give Daddy just what he wants, don't you? I know you can do it. My good little boy." Derek piled on the praise and could hear Stiles' heart start to race. He'd noticed how much it worked him up to be called pet names and the all week and Derek was sure if he got Stiles close enough, he could make him cum just from being praised. He mentally praised himself too, as Stiles finally boiled over, just as he'd predicted he would.

Stiles, on the other hand was TOTALLY shocked. "Mother of FUCK that was awesome." He collapsed on to himself. "I broke my position, huh?" 

"Just a little, yeah." Derek smiled.

"Can you maybe wait to punish me?"He mumbled, too blissed out to even open his eyes. "Like until I'm a person again?"

"And what are you right now?"

"I'm a Stiles shaped puddle." He explained. "You can't punish a puddle, Sir."

"I can't, huh?"

"Nope." He said, snuggling into himself. 

"Well, lucky for you, I wasn't planning on doing any punishing." Derek said, starting to clean up his boy up a bit.

"You weren't?" Stiles asked

"I wasn't." He confirmed. "I understand you being 'a puddle' after all of that. In fact, I think you may have even earned a reward."

"I did?" He asked, peeking open one eye for a split second. "What do I get, Daddy?"

"Well, how would feel about that good boy spanking we talked about?" Derek asked, uncapping a bottle of water next to his bed.

"I would probably feel kind of sore, but really happy about it, Sir." Stiles gave him a dopey grin.

"You have to take a few sips of water right now though." Stiles didn't want to move, but he figured from the tone in Derek's voice that he'd better just do it. Derek tipped the water and Stiles drank. "Good boy. Maybe you'll earn two rewards tonight. I might just be tempted to fuck that little ass of yours after I paint it red."

Stiles' breath hitched and he opened his eyes. "Please Daddy. Please, use me to drain your cock. Breed my slutty hole until I can't even walk, Sir."

Derek's jaw almost dropped. Neither of them was a stranger to dirty talk, but Stiles was never that explicit. He looked at him carefully. His pupils were blown and he had a hazy look about him. If Derek didn't know any better, he'd say Stiles was drunk. Since he did know better, he was able to tell what was really going on. Stiles was floating in subspace and Derek had never been more turned on in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> More on the way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of their first night.

Derek felt his dick straining against his pants. He thought about how it would feel, spanking and teasing Stiles across his lap. The inevitable squirms and moans would only make him harder. For a second he considered stepping away and jacking off in the bathroom. He'd be hard again in time to fuck Stiles. But he couldn't leave him alone and he figured that was selfish anyway. His boy deserved more than that. 

Derek held Stiles for another few minutes, enough time for him to catch his breath. When the seemed just a bit less "puddle like" he carefully positioned him over his lap. "You ready for your reward, Baby?"

"Yes please, Daddy." Stiles was already turned on. There was something about being totally naked and exposed while Derek remained pretty much fully clothed that was way too hot. Derek massaged each of his cheeks. He let one finger ghost over the boy's hole. Stiles was completely content and relaxed when Derek suddenly landed a swat on his ass. His cupped hand made for more of a thud than a bite, but his unsuspecting sub still gasped.

"Color?"

"Mmmmgreen, Sir." Stiles always thought he'd like being spanked and he wasn't wrong. Even with a cupped hand, the slaps stung the tender area. And that sting, the heat the vibration, somehow went straight to Stiles dick. 

Derek continued, methodically spanking every inch of the bottom in front of him until it was a bright pink. He stopped every so often to feed a finger into Stiles' hungry ass. "You like it, don't you?"

"I- ahh- I love it, Daddy." Stiles gasped as Derek began assaulting the sweet spot between his butt and his thighs. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you." His eyes began to well and his voice was watery. 

"Do you want more?" Derek asked. "Or do you want my dick?" Stiles moaned unintelligibly. "I didn't hear you baby. What do you want?"

Stiles was too far gone. Both options sounded beyond good. He just wanted his Daddy to decide for him. "Whatever you want, Sir. Please don't make me choose. I just want to please you."

Derek couldn't stop himself. He practically threw Stiles on to his stomach and jumped on top of him. His dick slid into Stiles' stretched hole. "You want to please me? Want to make Daddy cum?"

"Yes!" Stiles wailed. "I'll be good! I'll be so fucking good, Sir."

"You've been good all night, Baby. And now you're taking Daddy's dick so well, I couldn't stop from cuming in this tight little hole of yours even if I wanted to." 

"Please!" Stiles begged. "Please, Daddy! Fill me up. Mark me. Want to be your cum slut. Want my dirty little hole to be yours. I want to be all yours."

With that he rammed into his boyfriend, his load shooting deep inside him. Derek practically fell over, but Stiles stayed in position. He was shaking and babbling his appreciation. "Babe, come here." Stiles immediately obeyed and curled into his Dom's arms. Derek held him, giving him light kisses. Knowing his reaction, Derek was careful not to actually praise Stiles right away. The spanking and fucking had worked him up and he didn't think his boy could handle cumming untouched twice in one night. Well...not yet at least.

He had to to walk s kind of tight rope. He didn't want to further arouse his boyfriend, but Derek also didn't want to leave Stiles without it praise for too long. He knew he'd need confirmation. Stiles had gone pretty far under during their scene. Between that and his normal, everyday anxiety, he was a prime candidate for subdrop. When Derek felt the time was right, he whispered. "You did so well."

"Yeah?" Stiles seemed a little concerned.

"Of course." Derek kissed his forehead. "You were open and responsive and so fucking hot."

"So you really enjoyed it?"

"Stiles." Derek said seriously. "I've waited pretty much my whole life for that. I more than enjoyed it. I loved it. Thank you for giving it to me."

Stiles blushed. "I loved it too. I know I just said it like a hundred times, but thank you. For real. I never thought I'd get to have that. Do you think...could we maybe do it again?"

"I'd hope so." Derek smiled.

"Like a lot?" Stiles said. "Because I don't think I've ever cum so hard."

"Yeah, you shooting everywhere like that was pretty much my favorite part." Derek said.

"You liked that more than cumming yourself?"

Derek shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I LOVED coming. Fucking into your red cheeks, it was awesome. But watching you earlier, you were beautiful Stiles. So sexy. And speaking of which, you know what my other favorite part was? That filthy fucking mouth of yours. Where did THAT come from??"

Stiles hid his face in his palms. "Oh my God, did I really beg to be your 'cum whore'?"

"I believe it was 'cum slut', but yes." 

"Oh brother." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I plead temporary insanity."

"Do you now?" Derek chuckled. 

"Yes. Your stupidly perfect cock drove me insane. I plead the dick." He repositioned himself and hissed as his ass touched the bed. 

"You okay?" Derek asked. "How was that?"

"That was MY favorite part." Stiles said. "I can't even describe how good it felt."

"It wasn't too hard?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not at all. We might actually have to find new punishments, because if that's what I'll get, I'll start being bad on purpose."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Derek tutted. "That was a good boy spanking."

"I know the implements will be more painful and all, but you don't understand how good that felt. Even if a punishment is just a taste of that, still sounds worth it.

"Stiles." Derek gave him a no none sense look. "This is important. I know you're probably too curious to heed a warning, but I think it'd be unfair for you to expect that of all spankings. I'm not cruel, but I always drive the point home during a punishment spanking. You will end up with a red hot bottom. Generally, you will be begging me to stop. You may not always end up in tears, but sometimes you will. Either way, you will be one sorry little boy and you definitely won't find it pleasurable. Got it?"

Stiles squirmed. "Is it bad that you talking about it still turns me on?"

He sighed. "No. You'll see what I mean when the time comes."

"Promise?"

Derek grinned and hugged Stiles closer. "With a somebody as bratty as you can be, yeah I pretty much guarantee it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have a lot of ideas I want to get to with this. Stiles' first punishment and some of Derek's experiences in New York are the main ones swirling around right now. If y'all have any thoughts on those ideas or ideas of your own, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was wrong. He was so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some positive feedback about one of my ideas and wanted to write it all out while I was this excited.

Stiles hated being wrong. 

Nobody particularly likes being wrong, but Stiles HATED it. He'd hated getting bumped out of the spelling bee in the fourth grade because he was SURE "gnome" had to start with an N. He'd hated thinking Eichen House was a good idea during the whole void nightmare. He hated all of the things he thought about Derek before he really got to know him. Actually, that had been the "wrong" he'd hated the most. But it had been swiftly dropped to second place. His new top hated wrong thought? "All spankings are good spankings."

He came to this conclusion about twelve swats of the hairbrush in. His legs shook uncontrollably and his hand flew back to stop the onslaught. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You were right! Please, no more!"

"We're not even close to being done and you know it." Derek said. "Now move your hand."

"But I said I was sorryyyy." Stiles whined.

"In not denying that." Derek said, calmly. "I'm sure you're very sorry. Sorry you're being punished. Sorry that once we are done here, you're going to have to sit on a cherry red bottom and finish those lines you owe me."

"Nooooo." The idea of sitting seemed like torture at that moment.

"Sorry your your sassy little mouth is tasting like cod liver oil instead of my dick." Derek continued. "And I'll bet more than anything you're sorry you pushed Daddy into doing all of this."

"Ye-es S-sir." Stiles stuttered. "I'm so sorry!"

"Well it seems to me you want to add another sorry to the list."

"No sir!" Stiles denied.

"You must." Derek said. "Because if you don't move those hands out of the way, Daddy's going to have to add a hand strapping to tonight's punishments."

Stiles gasped and turned around. "I can't. Please! No more!"

Derek looked him square in the eyes. "Stiles, I want you to think about everything that's happened tonight. If you truly think you don't deserve the rest of your punishment or that you actually can't take it, I want you to use your safe word. I won't be mad. I won't hold it against you. But if that's not the case, you can move your hands or go get me the strap."

Stiles sniffled and did as he was told. He thought about the whole night. Every single naughty thing he'd done. He didn't know how punishment math worked, but he was pretty sure they'd all added up.

It had all started innocently. Stiles had really enjoyed the good boy spanking from their first scene. He'd looked forward to another one the next time. Only it never came. Sure, they did some good stuff. Great stuff. Derek had introduced him to spider gags and bondage tape and blindfolds (oh my!). Then he'd practically fucked him into the bed. But not a single spank was earned. 

The next scene, Stiles upped his game. He did his research and was the worlds most well behaved, obedient sub possible. He didn't complain or whine about anything. In the end Derek, who'd been giving him curious looks the whole night, rewarded him with a blow job. And utterly amazing, mind numbing, life changing blow job. But a blow job nonetheless. 

So by the fourth scene, Stiles promised himself and his butt, there would be spanking. Derek had ordered him to strip. Stiles did, but left his underwear on. "Feeling modest tonight?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at him, the picture of innocence. "What do you mean, Daddy?"

"I believe I told you to strip." Derek said. 

"Oops." He shrugged. He turned away from his Dom and did his best to accentuate his ass as he bent over to fully undress. "I guess I was naughty, huh?"

"That's okay, Baby. You fixed your mistake."

Stiles rolled his eyes and realized he'd have to work a little harder. 

Derek had him kneel while he went to the toy chest. He'd planned on trying out candle wax tonight. He was surprised when he turned back around and saw Stiles' hand wrapped around his dick. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

"I'm really horny, Daddy." Stiles blinked up at him. "I just wanted to touch it a little."

Derek's eyes narrowed. He was glad Stiles had quit the Stepford Sub act from their last scene, but what the hell was going on?

"Are you going to punish me?" Stiles asked a little too hopefully and it all clicked.

Derek knew exactly what Stiles was angling for. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be played. "I do have to punish you. Pick out a nice corner for yourself."

Stiles gaped. "Wait, what?" 

Derek didn't even bother correcting his manners, too amused by the look on his face. "Five minutes. Hands behind your head and nose touching the wall." 

Stiles couldn't believe this shit. He stood up and stomped his way over to the corner. But Derek stopped him before he got in position. "Come back over here." Stiles did, confused. "Good. Now walk yourself over to the corner without the lead feet." Stiles walked back over, mumbling something along the way. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Stiles snapped. He couldn't believe how far off the rails this plan had gone. 

Before he even knew what was happening, Stiles felt Derek's hand on the back of his neck. "You're already writing 50 lines for failing to address me properly. I could easily to make it 100. Now I suggest you take the next ten minutes of corner time to think about how you really want the rest of this night to go."

"Ten?! But you said five!"

"And now I'm saying fifteen." Derek said. "Test me, little boy. I promise you will regret it." Stiles huffed, but he didn't want to end up spending the entire night in the corner. "That's better." Derek loosened his grip and stroked the back of his neck. "Do your time, write your lines and act like the good boy I know you are. It's not too late for us to have a good night, Baby."

Stiles squirmed around in the corner. He couldn't help it. It was boring and lonely and he was an ADHD kid with attachment issues. This whole thing was terribly unfair. And to top it all off, he hadn't even gotten a single swat. By the time Derek came back over, he was almost twice as worked up as he'd been to start with. 

Derek could almost see the wheels turning and considered just giving Stiles the spanking just to avoid the drama all together. He knew Stiles would hate a punishment spanking and he'd certainly earned himself some punishment. But, although that's what the boy thought he wanted, that wasn't what Stiles needed. It was Derek's job to know the difference. Stiles had been a brat, but he hadn't had any spankable offenses yet. A punishment spanking now would just set the wrong precedent for later.

Instead, he lead him to the kitchen table where a pen and a pad of paper were waiting. On the top line, Derek had already written "I will remember to address my Dom in a manner which respects us both."

Stiles scoffed. "Why does it have to be the most long winded way possible? I feel like you made it longer than necessary on purpose! That's not fair. Sir."

"Lucky for me, I don't have the limitation of being fair. You will neatly write what is written and if you're lucky, you'll chose to learn something from it."

Stiles picked up the pen and muttered "Jerk." He hadn't actually meant for Derek to hear. That wasn't apart of the plan. But werewolf ears were always screwing him over. 

"That's it." Derek said. "That's enough." He looked so disappointed as he headed to the bathroom. "Stay right there. Don't you move an inch.

"Wait I didn't mean it!" Stiles backtracked. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Not an inch, Stiles." Derek said returning and heading to the sink.

"Yes, Sir." Stiles said, nervously. Derek returned with a spoon and a bottle. "What's that, Daddy?"

"This," Derek said holding up the bottle. "Is cod liver oil. Some people chose to wash a sub's mouth with soap to get the sass out. I think, if you want to use your mouth for something bad, I might as well help. Open." Stiles shook his head. It smelled terrible and he didn't want any part of it. "You are already in a WORLD of trouble, boy. As soon as you swallow this, you are going to bring me the hairbrush and get that spanking you've been angling for all night." 

Now Stiles was a little more interested. All he had to do was choke down this gross shit and he'd finally get his spanking. He tried to look as contrite as possible. "Yes Daddy."

"Yeah, I figured." Derek nodded and fed him a spoonful. When he was satisfied that the boy had swallowed it down, he sent him for the hairbrush. Stiles returned looking so victorious, Derek almost felt bad for him. He had no idea what he was in for. 

Now that he'd been proven wrong and offered the out of a safe word, Stiles had to admit he fully deserved this spanking and anything else his Dom felt necessary. He reluctantly moved the hand protecting his backside. 

Derek nodded. He didn't feel the need to lecture right that second. It was big for Stiles to even move his hand, he wouldn't be able to handle further talking at that moment. Instead, Derek set his ass on fire with quick, stinging swats. He finished up by paying special attention to the boys thighs which had him howling. 

Stiles no longer thrashed and kicked, he limply wailed over Derek's knees. He didn't even realize Derek had stopped at first.

"Come here, Baby." Derek said, gently guiding the sub up onto his lap. 

Stiles spider monkeyed himself up and straddled Derek's legs, wrapping his arms around his Dom's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Daddy. You're right. I deserved it. I was a very bad boy and I'm sorry I wasted your time tonight."

"Any time I spend with you is never a waste. And you weren't bad." Derek said stroking his back. "You were mistaken about something you thought you were sure of. But now you know better and I doubt we'll ever have to learn this particular lesson again, will we?"

"No sir!" Stiles promised. "No, Daddy! Punishment spankings are bad. They're awful. I was wrong."

"What else did you learn tonight?"

"That corner time sucks too, Sir?" He offered, genuinely.

"Okay." Derek laughed. "But also, you shouldn't try to manipulate me, Baby. I'm not a mind reader. If you want something, let me know. I can't promise you'll always get it right away. But trying to twist my arm will always get you in trouble."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles bit his lip. 

"Now, I believe you owe me some lines." 

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles was NOT looking forward to sitting on those hard chairs with a throbbing butt, but he wasn't about to make Derek reignite that fire. 

"Good boy." Derek praised. "And then, if you're up to it, we can continue with something a little bit more fun for the both of us. Maybe I'll get that cod liver taste out of your mouth and let you suck my dick."

"Really, Daddy?" Stiles was sure he'd ruined his chances for fun tonight. 

"Yep." Derek said. "But first you need to be a good boy and finish those lines." 

Stiles scrambled off of him, wincing as he lowered himself on to the chair. "May I begin, Sir?"

"Of course." Derek said. "Remember though, neatly. Take your time. We have all night."

Something about the wickedly delicious tone in Derek's voice made Stiles forget the very literal pain in his for a second. Just long enough for him to wonder what it would feel like to be fucked with his ass this sore? And how hard of a pounding could he take with his ass like this? Sure, the night had put him off the idea of pleasurable punishment spankings. But he wouldn't be himself without a LITTLE curiosity, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Always open to new ideas! 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Tamed (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Derek first discovered he was a Dom and the people who helped him do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while. I had Derek talk about playing in New York, but I wanted to explore that. No Sterek in this chapter, but Stiles will certainly make himself known it the next one!

"You don't have to look so nervous, Sweets." The older woman smiled and offered him a cup of coffee. "We don't bite."

Derek had read about the group on line and figured a casual meet up in a book store couldn't be that scary. Still, standing there all alone while everybody else paired off to talk wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. 

The only person he knew in the city was Laura. And they were as close siblings as any, but not "go to bondage discussions together" close. So he had to go by himself. Luckily for him, Sophia could tell he was a bit out of his element. 

"Thank you." He accepted the coffee and gave her a smile. "It's my first time at something like this."

"Sugar, you don't have to tell me that."

Derek winced. "It's that obvious?"

She patted his shoulder. "Only to someone who's been in this world as long as me."

They grabbed some cookies and sat down. Sophia had a way of making Derek relax. They talked for hours. He didn't give her all the details. He'd become pretty guarded since everything with Kate. That was one of the things he thought S&M might help with. He explained that he always had the sexual interest in dominance and submission and now he thought subbing could help him deal with his guilt.

"Darlin', that ain't why you want to do something like this. BDSM gets your gears going, and that's great. But don't decide to sub cause you think a few spankings will melt all your guilt away."

"I don't want it to mealy away." Derek said quietly. "Trust me, I deserve it. I just, I've seen some stuff where the Dom's are mean. That part never turned me on, the humiliation part. But I like I said, I've earned it."

"Oh, Hon." Sophia put her hand on his. Derek flinched like he had with every touch since his parents died. But something about Sophia, she was so gentle, part of him wondered how she could be a Dom. "Some people get off on humiliation. But it doesn't seem like that's you. And you have to be very careful with that, whether you're the Dom or your subbing. Truth be told. I didn't have you pegged as a sub." 

"Well, I've never been either one I guess. But I don't know anything about being a Dom." He shrugged.

"And you know something about being a sub?" She asked. "Other than that they get punished?"

"Not really." Derek admitted. 

"That's ok." She said. "I didn't know either. I knew I liked then taking care part. I thought that meant service and that meant I was a sub. But I serve even more as a Dom."

Derek didn't quite understand that. "I know the dynamic turns me on. I guess I haven't needed to insert myself into the equation enough to figure out what side I'd be on. There aren't groups like this where I'm from. I've just watched a whole lot of...um videos."

"You can say porn, Honey." Sophia chuckled. "I'm a middle aged woman. I ain't made of porcelain." 

Derek blushed. "Sorry."

"God, you're adorable." She smiled. Somehow Derek could tell it wasn't flirting. "Alright, that's it. You're coming with me to Tamed."

"Where?" He asked.

"Its a club." Sophia explained. "My subs and I are members. We'll have you as our guest."

"Subs? As in multiple?"

"Just two." She said as they stood up to throw away their coffee cups.

"Doesn't that get...complicated?"

"Not particularly." Sophia thought about it. "Vin and I have been together for 17 years. When Greg came along, it just fit. It was like we were missing him the whole time and just never knew it."

"And they don't get jealous having to share you?" 

"Oh, you flatter me." She rolled her eyes. "We all share each other. That's the thing about dominance and submission, Sugar. It's a balancing act. We all get something we've always craved from serving each other. We agree on the rules and are all held accountable to follow them. Sure, I'm the one doing the ordering and they're held responsible if they disobey. But I'm responsible for making sure they feel safe and protected. You'll see when you come with us to the club. You will come, won't you?"

Derek couldn't say no. Not only had Sophia been so kind and understanding for the past few hours, she'd also made him even more interested in BDSM. "Do I have to buy leather pants or something?"

Sophia looked behind him. "With an ass like that, I wouldn't discourage it. But no, it's not a necessity. Just go for dark and tight and you should be fine."

They exchanged numbers and she texted him the address. There was a members only thing happening that night, but Derek agreed to meet Sophia and her subs the following evening. 

 

 

He showed up to Tamed about 20 minutes early, nerves practically buzzing from his fingertips. 

"Yoo hoo!" Sophia called, arm in arm with two gorgeous men. The older one had olive skin and almost emerald eyes which were cast down. The other was younger. A bit older than Derek, and built like an Olympic swimmer with the most blinding smile. Both were sporting two leather bands around their necks. Once they were close, Derek recognized the emblem on it matched The charm on Sophia's necklace. "Boys, this is my new friend Derek. Derek this is Vin and Greg."

Once introductions were done, the group made their way to the club. It seemed like everybody knew the trio and was happy to see them. Sophia handed in their phones and made some quick small talk with the girl at the front desk before she turned to Derek. "Did you want to play tonight, or just watch?"

"I don't...I didn't think..." 

"It's okay, Darlin." Sophia interrupted and turned back to the desk. She said something and returned with a yellow wristband. "This means you can be approached, but no one will expect you to play. They'll talk, you can ask questions. I'm sure you will, but keep it respectful. That goes for subs and Doms. If at any point you decide you want to join in, take the band off and you're good to go. You're underage, so we don't have to go over the drink minimum. Oh and no last names. Any questions?"

"Respectful as in...?"

"Just your normal, sweet self with the subs. Address the Doms as Sir or Ma'am just to keep it safe." She explained.

"I never figured out if I was a Dom or a sub. If I play, what should I do?" Derek asked.

Sophia squeezed his hand. "That's a question you have to answer yourself, Sweets. Now, you ready?"

"Yes." Derek sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am." She corrected. 

He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." 

 

The club wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Yes , there were St. Andrews crosses on the walls and spanking benches and all. But there were also nice couches where some patrons were casually talking as though there wasn't a freckled, lanky boy being caned in nothing but briefs at the the table across from them. 

"Ok, Derek. Now I'd be happy to have a third beautiful boy with me all night, but you'll find out more if you explore beyond just us." Sophie turned to Greg. "Baby, show Derek here around while Vincent and I have to have our talk."

"Yes Mistress." Greg said and took his hand.

Derek followed Greg through the crowd, but turned back to see Vin drop to his knees in front of Sophia. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Greg assured him. "Vin's just being punished."

Derek's eyes widened. "He is?"

"Yeah. He called himself a failure a week ago."

"And he's being punished for that?" Derek thought there were probably worse things in the world than that.

"Mistress Sophia takes self deprecation really seriously. It means a full week of nightly spankings. It's just 10 swats per night, but I sure don't shrug off her spankings. Mistress has a strong hand on her. Vin's always Mr. Serious Von Stoic-Face when he gets swats, but I scream bloody murder." He babbled excitedly until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh hey, come here." 

They walked over to the bar where a man in tight jeans and a leather vest was surveying the crowd. When he spotted them the man pulled Greg into a hug. "Gregory! I was hoping I'd see you all tonight. Do you have permission to have a drink?"

"Yes sir, but I shouldn't." Greg admitted. "I had a beer before we left and Mistress would be upset to say the least if I disobeyed your drink maximum."

"Good boy." The man said. "Who's your friend?"

Derek offered the man his hand. "Derek H-." He remembered the part about last names. "Derek, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Derek." He shook his hand. "I'm Ian."

"Ian and his partner own the place." Greg explained. "They've known Mistress Sophia for like a kajillionty years."

"You saying I'm old, Boy?" Ian joked.

"I'm not supposed to lie, Sir." Greg said cheekily.

"This one's a bit of a brat. Give him a few swats for me if you scene with him tonight." Ian said.

"He's yellow tonight, Sir." Greg pointed to Derek's wrist. "And he's not a Dom."

"A switch?" Ian questioned.

Derek must have looked confused, because Greg leaned in. "Somebody who can be a Dom or a sub."

"Oh." Derek understood. "I don't know what I am exactly, Sir. I've never scened before." Suddenly Greg's knees buckled. Derek grabbed his arm and steadied him. "You okay?" He gently rubbed his back.

"Yeah." He hummed. "Mistress just turned my plug on."

"Huh?" Derek was so confused all over again.

"She put a remote control butt plug in before we left the house. I still haven't gotten quite used to the ones that move. I mean don't get me wrong, I like it, but I'd never even heard of them until a few months ago. Anyways that ones in now and It just started-ah- vibrating." Greg gasped. "Derek are you okay hanging out? I think I might not be the-ooh- best company at the moment."

Derek nodded but Ian spoke up. "I'll look out for him. You go."

Greg thanked him, and scampered off. Derek kind of felt like a hot potato, being passed around from person to person. But Sophia had told him to explore on his own, right? And he didn't mind, really. He hadn't been the most social since leaving Beacon Hills and it felt nice to meet people doing something he was so interested in. 

Eventually, Ian's partner Max joined them and they talked for an hour or so about how they got into the life and started the club. They were a lifestyle BDSM couple so their roles went beyond scenes. Derek didn't think he'd ever want something like that, but it was cool learning about it. They were very open and eager to share with him. When Ian asked him if he wanted to come to the back play room and watch them together, he surprised himself by saying yes.

The room was more of what he'd originally expected. Soft light and implements hanging from the wall. Max offered Derek a chair before sliding to his knees in front of Ian. It kind of amazed him how dignified Max looked. He'd sort of expected subbing to be a bunch of punishment and degradation. That's part of the reason he thought he'd deserved it. But Ian clearly adored Max. And Sophia had gone to spank Vin, but because he berating himself. 

The more he watched, the more he realized Sophia was right. It was a balancing act. Max served Ian, obeyed him and was chastised for shortcomings. But Ian never neglected Max's needs. He was always two steps ahead of he boy, making sure he was safe and really elevating Max until the boy looked like he was practically giddy. 

And although the were both looked sweaty and tired, Ian still took care of Max. Both physically, cleaning him up, holding him close and making sure he stayed hydrated, and emotionally, reassuring and praising him. Once he was sure that Max was ok, let him rest and walked over to Derek. "You doing alright?

"Yeah." Derek said. "I mean yes, Sir. That was incredible. Thank you so much for letting me watch you guys."

"Well truth be told, we're both have a thing for exhibitionism. So thank you too." 

"Is it always like that?" He asked. "You being able to take care of him like that. Does Max always respond so incredibly?"

Ian have Derek an odd look and for a second he was afraid he'd overstepped, but then he broke into a smile. "I won't lie and say Max is always the picture of obedience. He's been over my knee too many times to count. But, yes I do my best to take care of him. That's my main goal. That's what brings me pleasure." He paused again and then laughed a little. "Very interesting."

Derek smiled back, awkwardly. "What, Sir?" 

"I thought I saw it earlier. The concern and response you gave to Gregory when Sophia turned on his plug. And now...a lot of people see what I do and think Max is the lucky one. They envy the way I allow him to submit."

"Oh I didn't mean to be rude, Sir." Derek back peddled. "I thought you were great too."

"No, no, no. I wasn't looking for adulation, Derek." Ian corrected. "I was agreeing with you. The way I see it, I'm the lucky one. Because I may help him get there, but Max is giving me the privilege of his submission. And you're right, he is incredible. I was just saying, often people don't see it from our prospective. The prospective of a Dom."

Derek's eyes widened. "You think?"

"It's not for me to decide. Maybe you're a switch. Or maybe you're a sub and I'm off base. It's rare but I'm sure it happens." Ian didn't seem like the type to be wrong about anything ever and Derek's look as much as said so. This time Ian's laugh was loud. "Okay maybe it's never happened about this particular subject, but the point is it could. I can't be the deciding factor here. You just met me."

Derek thought about that. "I can't believe I just met you and Max and Sophia. You guys know some things about me that some people I've known my entire don't."

"Yes." Ian agreed. "This world can make people very close very fast. Listen, how would you feel about coming back on Sunday night? We use it as a training night. It's invitation only. During the first half of the night, our most seasoned Doms and subs are invited to train some of the greener members. As the night goes on, everyone is welcome to participate in scenes together. Sort of employ the skills they've learned. Sophia and I will both be there to train Doms. Max will be assisting with the subs. It's how Soph and Vin met Gregory. You could participate as either sub or Dom. Any interest?"

"I- I don't know." He wanted to, but this was all happening so fast. It was both scary and exciting. "Can I think about it, Sir?"

"Of course." Ian said. Derek was relieved that he didn't seem offended. "I'll put your name on the guest list either way. If you decide not to come this week, but are interested later on, just email the club or tell Sophia."

"Thank you, Sir. I will." He promised.

"Well," Ian stood up. "I better start checking in with Max. He always needs a little room to breathe at first, but then he tends to need some holding."

Derek excused himself and made his way through the club. Things had escalated a little, there was a crowd around a blonde woman on a bench as a tall man dripped candle wax on her. Derek couldn't tell if she was writhing in pain or pleasure. From the sounds of it, neither could she.

"Where'd you run off to?" Sophia came up behind him with Greg and a noticeably more relaxed Vin.

"Ian and Max let me watch them scene." Derek explained. The trio eyed each other. "...What?"

"Nothing." Sophia said. "I'm just glad Ian's taken to you just as quickly as I have."

"Me to. I mean- I just- the feelings mutual." Derek blushed. "I think I'm going to come back this Sunday."

"Oh Ian told you about that?" She asked. "Wonderful! It's always a good time."

Sophia wasn't wrong. Derek went that Sunday for Dom training with Ian and loved it. He tried sub training the following weekend. Both Sophia and Ian agreed that as a Dom it was important to see what it was like to submit. Not just because Derek had been so undecided. They clarified that it was a common belief among many people that subbing often made you better at being a Dom. He found it interesting and enjoyable, but it also confirmed what everybody else seemed to already know. Derek was a Dom. 

He spent a lot of time at Tamed while he lived in New York and that community became a big part of his life. Still, Laura was his sister. So he didn't even second guess following her back to Beacon Hills. 

Once things back home started to get hectic, he told his friends in that world that he wouldn't be returning. They kept in touch, but Derek was pretty sure that, unfortunately. That chapter of his life was over. 

And then a few years down the line, Stiles surprised him. It was a little slip of the tongue that reopened a door, Derek was sure he'd have to keep closed forever. He pretty much already knew Stiles was the one for him, but he'd never thought he would find somebody to share that part of himself with. 

His friends from the club were so happy to hear he'd finally found someone to share that part of himself with. They were all dying to meet this lovable brat Derek spoke so devotedly about. And just a few months later, they finally got their chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, even without Sterek. Like I said, Stiles is coming back. That chapters almost all done, so get ready for Stiles and Derek take Manhattan!
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Tamed (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prodigal son returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return to sterek stuff that if promised

Three months into scening with Stiles, Derek received a letter from New York. It was a birthday party invitation that made him incredibly excited and insanely nervous. 

He'd met Sophia when he'd first began exploring BDSM and ended up being one of the people who helped guide him. The invitation was actually sent by one of her two subs, who he'd also become close with, Greg. He hadn't seen any if them in years, but they'd kept in touch and emailed frequently. He recognized the younger subs handwriting at the bottom of the printed invite. Under the normal "_will/_will not attend" was a scribbled in "_will bring adorable new boyfriend/_will suffer the consequences". 

Derek smirked before actually thinking about it. Would Stiles be up for that? Not only would it be their first trip (not counting Mexican adventures to kill werebitch ex girlfriends and the like), but this was a party for Soph. Meaning it was more than likely going to end up at Tamed. Derek actually missed the private club and many if it's members. They'd kind of become his kinky little family back when he lived in New York. But scening with Stiles was still new. Would he want to be his sub in public like that?

After freaking out over it for a good hour, Derek figured Stiles deserved to answer that question himself and decided to ask him that night during dinner. 

As usual, Stiles was leading the conversation. "Scott is like LOSING IT over his veterinary internship and I like do not for the life of me understand why he won't just quit and finish his hours with Deaton. But he thinks that would look shitty on his resume. I think it'd look shitty if he keeps interning at a that fucking puppy prison." Derek nodded. "And I...what's up with you?"

"What?" He asked. "Nothing."

"Oh whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I've been talking for a good 20 minutes straight and you haven't told me to shut up once."

"I haven't told you to 'shut up' in years."

"Okay not verbally. But the eyebrows speak volumes." Stiles explained. "Really, what's up?"

Derek sighed. "Do you want to go to New York?"

"...huh?" 

"You don't have to. It's not a big deal. It was just an idea." He took it back.

"Wait." Stiles stopped him. "Will you just wait? Are you asking me to go with you to New York or just like if I've ever had any interest in going? I need context."

"With me. There's a birthday party for a friend of mine, Sophia." Derek said.

"Was she like...a girlfriend friend?" Stiles knew Derek had been with other people. And he also knew some of them were women.

"No no. She was just a friend. Well more like a mentor." Derek explained. "Sophia was the first person I ever opened up to about being interested in D/s stuff. She introduced me to different people and a lot of them really helped me figure out what I wanted and liked and taught me things about being a Dom."

"So it's going to be like a BDSM party?! Like in movies?!"

Derek couldn't tell if Stiles was excited freaking out or scared freaking out. "I doubt it will be like that at the restaurant. That's the address on the invite. She does have friends outside of this world, Stiles. Same as us. But, yeah, it'll probably end up back at our club."

"Club?" Stiles asked. "Were you like a raver in your past life and forgot to mention it? I literally have to beg you to go to Jungle and turns out you're a club kid?!"

"It's a private BDSM club." Derek clarified. "But, we wouldn't have to go to that part. If you wanted, we can just go to the dinner part. Or we can not go at all. It's really not that big of a-"

"So this club," Stiles cut him off. "You're like a member?"

"Yeah." Derek said. "I mean I haven't renewed my membership in a while, but I'm an investor now so..."

"Stop!" Stiles yelled. "You own a BDSM club?!"

"No." Derek shook his head. "It's owned and founded by another friend. A few years back, he wanted to renovate so me, Soph and a few others became silent investors."

"Yeah, I'm going to see that as my boyfriend owning a BDSM club." Stiles shrugged.

"Can you just tell me what kind of freaking out is happening here, because I can't tell if it's good or bad." He was slowly learning to speak Stiles, but sometimes it was still a struggle.

Stiles understood. "It's the good kind."

Derek was relieved. "So, you'd want to come with me to New York?" Stiles nodded, enthusiastically. "And to the club after dinner?" 

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I want to see it. And if these people taught you how to be a Dom and stuff, I kind of owe them a hug. And brownies. And a basket of kittens."

Derek smiled. "I love you."

"I know." Stiles winked. "I love you back."

 

 

The trip ended up working out perfectly for Stiles school schedule. He'd had a decent amount of preterm reading to do, but 6 hour flights were kind of perfect for that. He'd also succeeded in forcing Derek to wear matching neck pillows, so Stiles was feeling pretty good about himself. 

When they landed and collected their luggage, he was surprised to see a man at the door holding a paper with Derek's name on it. "Dude, what are the odds? There's another Derek Hale in the world. I wonder if he's as cute you. Hope not. I'd probably have a seizure."

"You're safe for now." Derek said. "That's for us."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Nu-uh. You got us a limo?"

"I'm sure it's not a limo, Babe."

He was right. Stiles tried to be nonchalant as they were ushered into a REALLY nice black car, but he broke once they were in the back. "OMIGOD this is like possibly the coolest I've ever been." The driver handed Derek a bag. He passed it to Stiles. "What is- Did you preorder me curly fries??" 

"Figured we'd be hungry." He said opening his own snack. "It's about 45 to the city and dinners like an hour after that.

"Does this car have one if those partition things Beyonce sings about? Because I'm pretty sure I have to suck your dick right now."

"Have to, huh?" 

Stiles nodded. "Yep. It's imperative." Derek smirked, but hit something on his arm rest and a blackened divider rolled up. "Okay correction: This is DEFINITELY the coolest I've ever been."

Once they arrived at the hotel, Derek lead them straight to the elevator. "Don't we need to check in?" Stiles asked.

Before Derek could answer, a man in a suit walked over to them. "Mr. Hale. So good to see you."

"It's still just Derek, Lou." Derek shook the mans hand. "This is my boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles, this is Lou. He's the hotel manager."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." Lou extended his hand.

Stiles wasn't the most well traveled, but he'd been to hotels before. Maybe not ones this fancy, but he still thought being on a first name basis with the manager wasn't exactly normal.

"Thank you for setting everything up." Derek said as the elevator doors opened.

"Of course." Lou smiled.

Once the doors closed, Stiles turned to his boyfriend. "So...how do you know Lou again?"

"Oh. He was the assistant manager when Laura and I lived here." Derek explained. 

"You lived in a hotel? Like Eloise???" The elevator doors opened not to a hallway, but directly to their suite where their bags were already waiting. "...Who the fuck are you?"

Derek chuckled. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Sorry. I just realized my boyfriends basically Bruce Wayne. It's going to take some getting used to."

They didn't have much time to get ready for dinner. Stiles was trying his best to figure out an outfit that was both dinner and club appropriate. Derek could tell he was nervous. "Babe, we don't have to go to Tamed. We can come back here after dinner. Or we can go, but you'll just be my guest, not my sub?"

"No!" Stiles took a breath. "No. I want to, Derek. I do. It's just nerves. I'll be fine." Just nerves was kind of an understatement, but he didn't want to worry him.

Derek knew Stiles to well for that. "Come here for a second." He sat on the bed, pulling a reluctant Stiles with him. "We should talk a little bit about tonight anyway."

"Derek, I swear I'm fine." 

"Ok." Derek didn't believe him, but he nodded. Stiles was better when he had even a basic plan to go off of. Discussing the night a little bit might help. "When we get there, we'll have to hand over our phones."

"How come?"

"It's just a privacy precaution." Derek said. "When my friend Ian first started the club, I guess there were a few idiots here or there that would secretly take pictures of some of the play. Most of the time it was for their own personal use, but it's still strictly forbidden."

"Are there any other rules I should know about?"

Derek was glad Stiles was speaking up. "You'll meet a lot of people at dinner, but once we get to Tamed, it's first names only. Unless you're addressing a dominant. Some Dom's prefer to go by specific titles, and some are cool with just first names. But to be safe, I think Ma'am and Sir work for everybody."

Stiles played with the seem of his shirt. "What about if I'm addressing you? Can I...would it be weird if I still call you Daddy there?"

Derek kissed his hand. "Daddy is still fine. Nobody will judge. In fact, you definitely won't be the only one. But if you think that's something you want to save just for us, Sir is fine for me too."

"What if I'm ba-" They weren't scening yet, but Stiles figured Derek still had his opinions about self-deprecation. Certain words were very much unappreciated. He corrected himself. "What if I'm disobedient? Will I get punished there?"

Derek couldn't tell if the idea thrilled or worried Stiles. "I won't put it off. I know how you get if you have to wait for a punishment, so I won't hold it over you. But, if it's necessary, there are back rooms. We can handle that kind of thing in there if you'd rather be disciplined in private. Either way is fine."

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "Will other people be getting punished in public?"

"Some." Derek said. "But that's not the point. We aren't other people. We do what works for us, right? That brings up another good point. Stiles, there are going to be some people who play differently than we do. You might see some things that don't work for us."

Stiles' face twisted up. "Like pee and poop stuff?" 

Derek shook his head. "No. For sanitary reasons, there won't be any thing like that. No blood or knife play either. But some people like things you may not be used to."

"Like what?"

"Some are lifestyle and this is how their everyday relationship works. Ian and his partner Max are like that. Or some people's play can be a little more rough. You may see subs being slapped or called names you don't think are okay. If that's something they have mutually decided they enjoy, we have to respect that. We don't judge."

"But isn't that dangerous? You said some people scene with people they just met. Isn't it possible for somebody to go too far?" Stiles worried. 

"It is possible," Derek agreed. " I won't say we haven't had our issues over the years, but Ian is very proactive about avoiding anything like that. We have precautions to try to avoid any form of abuse. Members, Doms and subs, sign a contract and are taught certain protocols for interaction. There are a few key limits you have to talk about before playing with somebody new to make sure of the hard and soft no's. If something does happen, the sub always has their safe words. If a scene is going to happen in a back room, at least one of the members involved has to be fairly experienced. And also, depending on how you want to play, you may be given a bracelet before you even walk in."

"Bracelets?" He questioned.

"Yes. Different colors indicate different things. For singles looking for long term play, there's blue. Short terms green. Let's say we're talking about you and me, you know, already paired? If you were being punished all night and weren't allowed to speak, you would get white. You know how I feel about sharing, so purples out of the question."

"Only yours." Stiles agreed.

"That's right." Derek could see talking was calming Stiles down. "Just mine. If you decide you want us to watch and not play-"

"No! I already told you I can do it." Stiles interrupted. 

"I know you can. I'm just explaining the bracelets. If anybody wants to watch and not play, they can wear a yellow bracelet. Then there's something else I wanted to discuss." Derek picked up his bag and pulled out what looked like a coin purse. "I got us these. I've actually had them for a while, but I thought now would be a good time to wear them."

Stiles opened it and discovered two beautiful, butter soft, thin leather cuffs. "But I thought you didn't like the idea of a collar?" Stiles had been kind of interested, but Derek wasn't into it.

"I don't." Derek confirmed. "I don't like the concept of you being forced to obey me because your my property. I know that's not what a collar means but...it just makes me very uncomfortable."

"So then...?" Stiles held up the cuffs, confused.

"I thought this could be something different. It's something a lot of werecouples do. Part of...part of mating courtship. It wouldn't be about me owning you. It'd be us belonging to each other?"

Stiles understood now. This went beyond scening. This was about their relationship. "I-I love it." They took turns putting them on each other, before deciding they could be a little late to dinner and making out on the bed for a few minutes.

 

Stiles was surprised by the dinner location. So far, everything he'd seen in New York had been the fanciest of pants. The restaurant was nice, that wasn't up for debate. But it was simple and small. He felt himself breathe a bit easier realizing he wasn't going to have to think about which fork was for what and how to hold a tea cup. 

"DEREK!" There was a delighted shriek from across the room. Derek braced himself as Greg ran in to him. "I'm so happy you actually came. Vin thought maybe you'd flake again."

"I didn't say that." Vin rolled his eyes and walked over. "I said California is really far away and we'd have to understand if he couldn't make it."

"Whatever. Close enough." Greg shrugged. "Oh shit is this him? Are you him?"

Before Derek could answer, Stiles put his hand out. "I sure am. Are you Greg? And you're Vin, right? I made Derek tell me about you guys when he invited me along. Thank you for that anyway. You totally didn't need to invite a relative stranger to your party."

"Omigosh thank YOU! We've heard about you in emails, but I've been beyond curious." Greg said.

They barely noticed when Vin took Derek by the arm and led him away. "I've never seen anybody keep up with Greg."

Derek shook his head. "You have no idea. I'll bet if we let them, the two of them could go all night."

"Sounds pretty sexy to me." A voice said from behind them.

Derek smiled. "Happy Birthday, Soph."

Although she had aged a little in his absence, Sophia was beautiful as always. "It certainly has been." She leaned into Vin. "My boys have spoiled me, bringing together so many people I love. And now that you're here with your boyfriend no less? I certainly am a lucky girl."

"You guys are coming out tonight, yeah?" Vin asked. "Max and Ian are prepping at the club right now. They're doing a special demo."

"Ropes or wax?" Derek's interest was peaked.

"Apparently it's a secret." Sophia sighed.

"Not a secret." Vin corrected. "A birthday surprise."

"I'm sure it'll be great no matter what." Derek said. "Ian and Max have pretty much mastered everything."

"Freaking overachievers." Greg joked, coming up behind them with Stiles. 

Derek started his introductions, but Sophia cut him off. "Okay seriously. What are they putting in the Beacon Hills water? First Derek and now you? Are beautiful boys just falling off trees there? It's very nice to meet you Stiles."

"It's so good to meet you." Stiles agreed. "Derek just raved about you all. It's nice to put faces to the names."

"Well he's always been a sweetheart." Sophia beamed. "I hope I can live up to all that talk."

Greg happily sandwiched Sophia between himself and Vin. "I'm convincing Stiles to try being flogged on the St. Andrews at the club."

"Gregory, don't be pushy." Sophia warned gently.

"I wasn't." He shook his head. "Stiles said he likes impact and they don't have one in California. Well I'm sure somebody has one somewhere in the whole state of California, but Derek doesn't have one at his place or anything. I think Stiles would love it. I was being helpful."

"He was." Stiles confirmed, not wanting his new friend to get in trouble. "It could be fun. I want to try it."

"We'll see." Derek said.

Dinner was served minutes later and Derek was happy to see Stiles and Greg continued to get along. He was an adorable little spitfire who Derek loved to pieces. Greg just always had tons more energy than he or Vin, who Derek happened to have a lot of other things in common. It was nice to see both hyper boys chatting animatedly.

"You nursing that first drink leads me to think you're coming our with us after dinner." Vin teased. "Don't think I haven't noticed you won't give a straight answer."

"The plan is to go, but I'm just making sure Stiles is up for it." He admitted. "Once we commit, he'll feel obligated. He doesn't like letting people down."

"We're not a bunch of animals. He'll be fine."

"I know that." Derek nodded. "But I don't want him building it up. He gets anxious."

Stiles let out a howling laugh from across the table and Vin smirked. "Yeah, he's a regular barrel of nerves right now, D. Seriously though, is it him that's nervous of is it you?"

Derek thought about it. He'd been so focused on Stiles' nerves that he hadn't even thought about his own in weeks. Was that why he was being so uncertain about going to the Tamed?

A kiss on his neck broke Derek's train of thought. "Hey there, handsome." Stiles smiled. "What are you fellas talking about?"

"Post colonial archaeology as it refers to issues of culture and identity." Vin lied casually. 

"...Fun..." Stiles tried to mask his Dafuq face. "Anyways Greg says the party bus is here to take us to the club!"

Derek gave Vin a look. "Party bus? Really, dude?"

"Yes." Vin said sarcastically. "Because clearly, between me and Greg, a party bus was something that was MY idea."

As if on cue Greg waltzed over and pecked Vin on the cheek. "Sophia's already on the bus. She loves it. I told you so."

"You're officially the head of the party planning committee from now on, Love." Vin said with surrendering hands before turning to Derek. "So you guys coming with?"

"Of course." Stiles said taking Derek's hand. "Right?

He looked at Stiles. There was still a little trepidation in his eyes, but there was also so much arousal and exhilaration. Maybe Derek was a little nervous too, but Stiles' energy was contagious. "Right." He agreed. "Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Working on the next part already. Be prepared for the club and sexiness and angst and fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Tamed (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally make it to Tamed, but they have a few issues to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse was relentless and wouldn't let me work on my other story until I posted the next chapter of this one.

Watching Stiles on the bus dissolved most of Derek's left over nerves. Greg pulled his new BFF and Sophia on to the tiny dance floor, which was really just a small patch of linoleum with a stripper pole, and the 3 of them were having a blast. Derek smirked as Greg tried to teach them how to twerk. His generally spastic boyfriend wasn't really getting the hang off it. He was basically just bending over and swaying his hips as fast as possible, but Derek wasn't about to complain about the view. 

Things pretty much went exactly as Derek had explained when they arrived. Phones were taken and a few people opted to get wrist bands. Stiles thumbed over the cuff on his wrist. Derek thought about asking one last time if he wanted to be yellow, but he decided to trust his boyfriend. Stiles said he wanted this. Derek didn't want to freak him out by questioning it even more than he already had. And if it did turn out to be too much, he could always safe word if he felt uncomfortable. They both could. 

Instead Derek decided to get both of them a good head space. As they followed Sophia and her boys further into the club he leaned in and whispered, "You were teasing Daddy on the bus just now."

Stiles shuddered. "N-no, Sir."

Derek wrapped a hand around his neck, steering him through the lounge area. "That wasn't a question, Baby. You may not have meant it, but you know how tantalizing that ass of yours can be. All I could think about was filling it up. Bet you'd like that."

"Yes, please." Stiles moaned. "Will you fuck me, Sir?"

Derek tutted. "Maybe by the end of the night. Right now it's your turn to be teased." He took the subs hand. Stiles tried to take in all the sites of the club while Derek narrated, but it was all too interesting to keep up. There were things he'd never seen, things he'd only seen in porn and things he would have to remember to ask Derek about trying later. 

Their final stop was a side room Derek had to punch in a code to enter. There was a desk and filing large filing cabinets. Stiles was confused. It wasn't exactly sexy. "Is this for like, office role play, Sir? Like naughty secretary?"

Derek laughed. "No. This is just the regular office. Although it might please me to get you a pair of stilettos and bend you over a desk. I think red ruler stripes would look delicious on that lily white ass." Stiles froze because FUCK YES to that. "But not tonight."

Stiles didn't totally pout. He didn't! Okay he did pout, but not a lot. And honestly that was a pretty big improvement for him. He couldn't stop himself from being curious, though. He bit his bottom lip and blinked to avoid any trouble and said, "May I ask why not, Daddy?"

Derek fished for something in a cabinet and pulled out a box. "I had Ian stash this in here."

"A present for Sophia?"

"It's Miss Sophia for the rest of the night." Derek corrected. 

Stiles looked a little embarrassed, "Sorry, Daddy." He perked up when Derek explained that the present was for him. "For me, Sir?" 

Derek pulled an emerald green plug out of the box. "Yes. Oh good, Ian's already cleaned it. It's new, but you remember our talk about toy care."

"Yes, Daddy. Does that mean I'm going to wear it tonight?"

"You are." Derek nodded. "I was correct in assuming you would look delicious tonight. But I'm not going to fuck you for a while and I want you to be open for me when I finally do."

Stiles truly pouted now. "Wait seriously? How long is 'a while'?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, but calmly said, "Keep up with that tone and 'a while' will turn into not at all."

Stiles knew it wasn't an empty threat and quickly back peddled. "I didn't mean to be rude, Sir. But we haven't-" he stopped. He wanted to complain. To convince Derek to change his mind. Preparing for the trip meant they hadn't had any sexy funtime recently, kinky or otherwise, and Stiles was horny as shit. But it wasn't like his Dom was unaware of this. If Stiles was horny, Derek's wolf was probably making him crazy. And even if it wasn't, Stiles didn't think "being extra horny" wouldn't exactly be seen as an adequate excuse for back talk. Plus, it wasn't his place to give orders. So based on all this, he tramped down his urge to whine and said, "I'm sorry for sassing you, Daddy. Please use your hole as you see fit."

Derek kissed him. "There's my good, sweet boy." He was so proud of Stiles. Just a little while ago, this would have been the source of a tantrum or bossing and a subsequent paddling. But his sub had been working really hard to curb his attitude. Not just because it was disrespectful, but because they both knew he couldn't fully submit if he still maintained that behavior.

Derek lead him over the desk and prepped Stiles a little bit before inserting the plug. "Pants, Baby?"

"Sir?" 

"Do you want to wear your pants, or would you like to stay like this?" Stiles was still undecided. They'd discussed it earlier and he'd put on his favorite bright red, assless timoteo underwear just in case. There were tons of people at the club just as exposed. Some even more so. And he kind of liked the idea of being on display. 

Normally, in his everyday life, Stiles he felt gangly and pasty and basically average looking at best. But when they played, the way Derek looked at him made him feel...different. He was beautiful and sexy and strong. Derek frequently argued that he was actually always all of those things. But Derek also said Stiles was a good singer and liked his fashion sense. So Derek sometimes had terrible judgement when Stile was involved. 

But not when they played. When they played, his boy believed him 100%. So if he said Stiles was hot, Stiles felt hot. And he really liked feeling hot. His issue was other people. What if they looked at him and saw what he'd always been? And what if they made Derek rethink- "SHIT!" Stiles gasped as the plug was twisted.

"Come back to me." Derek ordered gently. "I can hear the wheels turning in your head. It doesn't have to be a big deal, Baby."

"Do you have a preference, Sir?"

"I do." Derek wasn't going to lie to him. "But that's not what we're discussing."

"You want me to keep my pants off though, right?"

Derek didn't sigh, but only because he knew how Stiles would take it. He didn't want to come off as disappointed or angry. "Do you know why that's my preference?" Stiles shook his head. "Because I think YOU want to keep your pants off. And there's nothing wrong with that. Nobody's going to judge you either way. Especially not me. Not ever. So once again, pants?"

"...No thank you, Daddy." Stiles said cautiously. 

"Okay then." Derek smiled, but refrained from praising him. He didn't want Stiles to think there was a right or wrong answer. "Let's get back out there."

There were more people now, and Stiles tried not to gawk. He saw one woman bound in the most intricately beautiful rope work and a boy who was literally wearing nothing but a cock cage and a smile. He felt his own cock twitch when they found the cross. 

Derek stopped, seeing his interest. "Kneel for me." Stiles immediately dropped. "You're thinking about what Gregory said?"

"We don't have one of these. And we haven't really done a lot of flogging, but I liked it when we were trying out implements, Sir."

"We both did." Derek remembered.

Stiles looked up hopefully. "So we can, Daddy?"

"We can and we will." Derek nodded. "But not right now."

Stiles deflated. This whole waiting game Derek was playing wasn't his cup of tea. "Oh...May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Of course, Baby." He allowed.

"Did I do something ba- I mean, am I being punished?"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "No...Did you do something to deserve punishment?"

Stiles shook his head. "At least, I don't think so?"

"So why would you think you were being punished?"

The boy shrugged. "You're waiting to fuck me. And you didn't want to do the secretary thing. And we're not using the cross even though we'd both like it. I don't know, it just felt like I'd done something. I know it's your choice to make, but I just want to make sure."

"Oh, Baby." Derek stroked his jawline. "No, you're not being punished. Daddy will always tell you when you're being punished, okay? I'll make it clear. However, I won't always feel the need to explain my actions and decisions."

"You don't have to, Sir. I'm sorry." He looked down. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Stiles." He guided the boys face back up. "Listen, I won't always explain everything, but you are always allowed to ask. You're not being fucked yet, because I want to be slow about it tonight. I want to make love to you. Take our time and stretch it out since it's been so long." Stiles felt a chill go up his spine. "But I also want to show you around the club. It would be rude to spend the night locked away when we're here for Sophia. And as hot as having you be my naughty secretary sounds, I've been waiting for weeks to play with my good boy. As for the cross, we did both like the flogger, but there are many different kinds. The ones here are quite a bit harsher than the one I have at home."

"When else could we try it, though. We don't have one." Stiles said.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't get one." Derek winked.

"You can't seriously buy one of those."

"That sounds dangerously close to telling Daddy he can and can't do ." Derek teased.

Stiles wasn't sure if he was kidding, but he shook his head. "No, Daddy."

"That's good," Derek smiled and stood his boy up. "Because if you're feeling better about things, I was thinking you might want to try the nipple trap?"

Now Stiles smiled too. He'd read about the device and given how much he enjoyed having a his nipples flicked, sucked, squeezed and basically fucked with, he figured he'd love them. 

They went over to the bar. There, Stiles was introduced to a woman named Bev who rented out the toys and made sure they were all returned and properly cleaned every night. She handed what looked like oversized metal chopsticks with a ribbon attached. The steel bars were held together by screws and, after playing with him a little, Derek tightened them so that the just barely pinched Stiles' nipples. Derek hung the device around the subs neck with the ribbon. Once he'd secured all of the parts, Derek kissed one of Stiles' trapped nipples. "I'm going to tighten it, boy. You are to use your safe words if it's too much pressure or if the pressure stops completely and they feel at all numb. Have i made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Daddy."

"I mean it, Stiles. Right away. Understand?" Derek asked seriously.

"Yes, sir." Stiles promised. He sighed a little as the bars came together. 

"Color?"

"Green, Daddy." Stiles moaned. He was a little bummed when Derek stopped. "I can take more, Sir."

Derek tapped his finger on a pert nipple. "I'm sure you can, Baby, but the squeezing isn't the fun part."

"Feels pretty fun to me."

"I'll bet it does, but what's happening now is the bloods being pushed away from here." Derek explained. "When I take this off, it's going to rush back to these sexy nipples of yours and then we'll see if you still think you want more." 

The boy gasped and Derek leaned over to grazed his beard over Stiles chest. The sensation was awesome. "Mmmm Daddy, thank you." Abruptly, the sub crossed his arms behind his back.

"Something wrong, boy?"

"No, Daddy." Stiles said. "I just...if my hands are free right now, I'll have a hard time keeping them off my dick. Or yours. And I don't have permission so I figured..."

Derek smiled. "There's my good boy. So smart and honest." He was fully aware of what the praise would do to Stiles and wasn't disappoint as the sub visibly shook. 

Sophia, flanked by her two boys, met up with them. "I didn't think he could get any hotter, but look how beautifully your boy submits."

"What do you say, Baby?" 

Stiles lowered his gaze. "Thank you, ma'am." Stiles was slightly embarrassed he'd been worried about walking around in assless underwear. Both Vin and Greg were fully naked. When his eyes cast down, he got a perfect view of their hard cocks.

"Mistress?" Vin asked as they all walked over to the stage together. "May I get you drink?"

"No thank you, Love." She said. "I had two at dinner and we have to follow the rules, even on birthdays. Right boys?"

"Yes mistress." Both subs said in tandem. 

"Sir?" Greg asked Derek with a smile.

"No thank you."

Stiles didn't know if he was supposed to offer Derek anything. They never really did anything like that. Once Derek fed him by hand while Stiles knelt with his head in his lap, but that wasn't really the same. In fact it was kind of the opposite.

"Shall we have a seat?" Sophia asked. "I think Ian and Max are going to start soon."

"Still no clue what they're doing?" He asked.

"None." She gripped, sitting down. Vin and Greg knelt near her. 

When Derek sat, Stiles wasn't exactly sure what to do. He'd only knelt before at his Doms command. It wasn't his go to. Still, when in Rome.

Derek was slightly surprised at Stiles kneeling on his own, but before he could think too much of it, the lights in the club dimmed. 

Ian strolled out with Max trailing behind him on a his knees. Stiles felt silly again. Not only was Max naked, he turned away from the audience, widened his stance and bent over. This gave the entire audience a view of his exposed hole. Well, sort of exposed. There was a plug of some kind, but Stiles couldn't figure it out.

"Welcome, everyone." Ian's voice almost made Stiles jump. "So happy to see you all tonight. Many of us are here to celebrate the lovely Sophia's birthday. Where are you, Soph?" He spotted her in the crowd. "There she is! Happy Birthday, Beautiful. And...is that Derek next to you? Welcome home! Okay, enough with the introductions. Max and I wanted to do something that Sophia has been asking us to do for years. Tonight, we will be doing a whip demonstration."

There were hoots and cheers from the audience and Sophia actually wolf whistled. 

Ian thanked his audience and continued, rubbing his boys shoulders. "Now Max here has been thoroughly warmed up already, which is why he's a little pink. Against the wall, boy." Max obeyed, gracefully standing and spreading himself out on the wall. "For tonight, I will be using a single tail." 

Stiles was is awe as Ian explained and demonstrated, swinging the whip behind himself and bringing it down at an angle across Max's back. At first it was just a brush. Light strikes that kissed against his skin. But as the demo continued, he began to crack the whip more forcefully. The bites left a lovely pattern on the boys skin. Towards the end, Max started breathing a little harder, but other than that he was like some kind of zen warrior. Stiles couldn't believe it. He practically cried bloody murder every time Derek even suggested the hairbrush and that had to be way easier than a whip, right?

Once it was over, there was a roar of applause. Ian kissed Max's back before putting a robe on him and physically carrying him over to Sophia. The boy nuzzled into his Dom, who kissed Sophia on the cheek and gave Derek a hug. 

Max smiled, sleepily, out of the crook of Ian's neck. "Happy Birthday, Miss Sophia. Welcome back, Sir"

"Thank you, Max." Derek said gently. "You were amazing up there. Truly phenomenal. You both were."

It was interesting how hearing Derek use that tone on someone else had the exact reverse reaction on Stiles dick. 

"Thank you." Ian said. "I'm gonna go let this one lay down for a bit and get him some water, but we must catch up afterwards. How does that sound, boy? A little rest and then we'll come back out to see everyone again?"

"Yes, Sir." Max said returning to his nuzzling as Ian carried him to the back rooms.

"That was awesome." Greg sighed, resting his head on Sophia's thigh. "Did you like it mistress?"

"I loved it. Well worth the wait. Max should have the prettiest bruises. " 

"What was in his butt?" Stiles asked, only realizing his bluntness after the words were out of his mouth. "I mean...sorry."

Greg and Sophia laughed and Vin and Derek sported matching grins. "It's called figging, Baby."

"It's a piece of ginger root." Sophia explained further. 

Stiles twisted his face. "A piece of...I don't understand, ma'am. What's the point?"

Sophia and Derek let the other two subs answer. Since neither of them had actually experienced it. 

"It's the oils." Vin said. "They start to tingle, a little at first. But the more you move, the more it burns."

"And this is good?" Stiles asked.

"I love it." Greg explained. "Well sometimes. See if It's apart of a reward, you can try to keep still and just let the ginger work it's way out. That's awesome. But if it's part of a punishment, like getting paddled with one in, it's impossible for me to stay still and then it's like being like on fire from both outside and inside."

"So Max was being punished?" Stiles figured.

"No." Vin shook his head. "I mean you saw him. Max is so well trained, it'd take a lot to make him move out of position."

Stiles looked up a Derek. "Can we try figging, Sir?"

"I don't know, Baby." Derek said honestly. "I really don't think you'd like it." They'd had a not so pleasant experience with internal electricity play. Although Stiles liked a bit of a sting inside, he didn't seem to enjoy high intensity. And figging wasn't something Derek could really dial down for him. 

"But Greg and Vin and Max seem to like it, Sir." Stiles was helpless to the wine in his voice. 

"That's fine for them. You like some things they don't like. Everybody's different." Derek tried to explain.

"But it's not fair if you don't even let me try to-"

"Stiles." The Dom warned. 

"Fine." The boy looked down, with a huff.

"Watch yourself, little boy." 

"Yes, sir." He grumbled. 

Suddenly, Stiles was hoisted up on to Derek's lap. "There are more than enough paddles around here if you need help fixing your attitude. Is that what you need?" The subs ears were burning, fully aware that Sophia and her boys could hear him being scolded and threatened. He shook his head, which apparently wasn't a good enough response. "Is. That. What. You. Need?" Derek repeated loosening the nipple clamps. He'd been right. All of the blood rushing to the area made the boy whimper. 

"No Daddy." He squirmed. "I...I need to go to the bathroom?"

Derek could tell Stiles was embarrassed being chastised. "Color?"

"I'm green, Sir. I just have to pee." Stiles said.

Derek was a bit worried, but he wasn't going to stop him if his boy needed a breather. "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"I can find it." He said with a weak smile. "I'll be right back."

Derek still wasn't sure. He didn't like the idea of Stiles being by himself. Especially in an unfamiliar setting. But he clearly didn't want Derek at the moment. But what if he was dropping? And Derek wasn't there. He decided to give Stiles 5 minutes before checking on him. And he was fully disregarding that fact that it'd take the boy at least 3 of those minutes to find the bathroom.

Stiles made his way through the club. He honestly didn't know what had come over him. He questioned Derek so rudely. In front of his fucking mentor! He was the most embarrassing excuse for a sub on earth.

And it didn't help that all of Derek's sub friends were like mother effing perfect. With their perfect bodies that he was SURE they weren't worried about showing off. Especially Max, who was somehow this like adorable little pixie but still tough enough to take a whip without even flinching. Meanwhile, his Dom couldn't even trust him with a harsh flogger. 

And as for the stupid fucking figging, seriously how hard could that shit be. Stiles once ate a spoonful of wasabi on a dare. Sure, Scott had to like DOUSE him in milk afterwards, but he did it. And he could do this. He would do this. And Derek would eat his words and, more importantly, realize he was just as good if a sub as the others. 

Instead of going to the bathroom, Stiles went back to the office. He remembered the code and his plan was to grab his clothes and go buy himself some ginger. But, as if it was destined, the rest of the ginger was just laying there. Ian must have cut it in the office before the demo. Stiles took this as a sign and nabbed a small piece. He snuck back out and found the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Bending over against the stall, he removed his plug. With his hole nice and stretched, it was easy to pop the small piece of ginger in. It was interesting. A little tingly, but he totally had this. 

Until suddenly he didn't.   
It burned.   
A lot. 

He reached back, but he'd taken such a small piece that it was kind of sucked in. He tried to push, but that just moved it inside of him and hurt more. 

There was a knock at the door. "Stiles?"

"Derek?" He was relieved and horrified to hear Derek at the door. This was beyond embarrassing, but he was in over his head and really just wanted his Dom and lover and boyfriend and Daddy to fix it and take care of him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek asked through the door. 

"I messed up." He cried. 

"Open the door, Stiles." 

"I can't." He didn't want to move an inch.

"Yes you can. Stiles, open this door right now." He ordered, fearing the worst. 

The tone of his voice and the panic forming in his chest made Stiles do as he was told. "I'm sorryyyy."

"Baby, what's going on?" Derek asked, much more gently now.

"You were right. I did it and you were right!"

"Did what?" He said, beyond concerned. 

"The ginger!" Stiles said. "I can't take it out. I hate it and I can't take it out."

Derek looked and understood. "Oh, Baby." He had several questions for the boy, but right now he just needed to help him. He could see the ginger wasn't that far in. "Okay, Daddy's going to take care of you." He leached some of his pain away. "There. Now I want you to take a deep breath okay? And when I tell you, you're going to exhale, alright." Stiles nodded, pitifully. "Okay deep breath? Now breathe out." Derek wasted no time fingering the piece of ginger out of him.

The relief was almost instant and Stiles crashed to the floor in a heaping pile of apologies. Derek scooped him up and let him cry it out for a minute or two. When he started moving, the boy still in his arms, Stiles peaked up. "Where are we going?"

"To one of the back rooms." Derek said softly. "I think you and I need to have a little talk, Baby."

Stiles swallowed, pretty sure his ass was only getting a momentary reprieve. He'd bet it was about to resume a different kind of stinging very shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> It took all of my restraint not to make a "ginger bred" joke. Just FYI. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Tamed (Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few lessons to be learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this chapter. Fair warning.

After finding an empty room, Derek closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. He was surprised when Stiles immediately situated himself ass up across his lap. "What are you doing, Baby?"

"I messed up. I was REALLY disobedient and you said we needed to talk so I'm ready. However many times you want to spank me. I know I deserve it, Sir." Stiles rambled, determined to in some small way make up for his atrocious behavior thus far.

"Stiles, when I said talk, I meant actually talk. With words." Derek explained.

"I'm...I'm not in trouble?" Stiles looked totally confused. 

"Oh you most certainly are," Derek clarified, "but first I'd like to figure some things out."

Stiles sat up. "Things like what?"

"Well," he said stroking his back. "Can you explain to me why it upset you so much that I didn't think you'd like figging?" 

Stiles bit his lip. "Because I was being rude, Sir?"

Derek shook his head. "No, not the answer you thinks right. The real answer."

Stiles didn't know what to say. He'd been a disrespectful brat and in doing so ended up making a huge mistake. He didn't know WHY he'd done it. "I wasn't thinking?"

Derek could see how hard Stiles was trying. He had a feeling what the actual answer was, but unfortunately this was only going to work if Stiles said it. "That doesn't sound like my smart boy."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't be your boy! Maybe you'd be better off with Max or Vin!" He regretted the words as soon as he said them. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was HIGHLIGHT how shitty he was compared to other subs.

"Stiles look at me." Derek ordered to no avail. "Look at me." Nothing. "Yellow." That got his attention. "Babe, Max and Vin and Greg and most of the other subs here? They've been doing this for years. We just started months ago."

"But you know what it's like to have them sub for you. You said you did Dom training with them. And they're obviously all so good.What if, even after years...what if I never get to be just like them?" Stiles asked.

"Then I'd be really grateful." He said, to his boyfriends surprise. "Look, I love those boys. I do. But I don't want them as my subs. I just want you." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Stiles apologized again.

"Me too." Derek said. "I knew something wasn't right. I should have made you talk to me. It may have saved you some pain."

"My butt doesn't really hurt anymore." Stiles reassured him. "It's pretty much fine now."

"Well unfortunately it's not going to stay that way." Derek said. 

Stiles swallowed. "Should I go back over your knee now, Sir?"

"Nope. When you think you're ready, I want you on your back. A little off the bed. Legs up."

Stiles groaned. When it wasn't about sex, he hated this position. First of all, there was something inherently humiliating about anything called the "diaper position". Especially because Derek normally saved it for more brat based offenses instead of straight up disobedience. Then there was the fact that laying with his legs slightly parted and pushed up towards his head, left him almost completely exposed. Literally every swattable surface was on display. There was no where to hide. 

Derek had more to say, but he'd already made his boy wait while they talked. Knowing how antsy Stiles got before a punishment, he saw no need to continue putting it off. He picked up one of the many paddles in the room and began reigning down swats on the boys bottom and exposed sit spot. "Sometimes, you're going to have to trust that Daddy knows what's good for you. If you don't agree, we can discuss it like we did with the cross. But you do not get snippy and then take it upon yourself to try and prove me wrong. Do you understand me?" He gave a final resounding swat to the boys thighs.

"Yes, Sir!" He was relieved that it was over so soon, but Derek pulled his legs back up when Stiles attempted to move out of position. 

"Not so fast, boy. Your hole was a major factor in getting you in trouble. Figging yourself not to mention removing your plug without permission. So I think it deserves some special attention." Stiles had a feeling Daddy didn't mean it was time for sex. He was right. "Crop or strap, little boy?"

Stiles immediately wanted to beg, but he knew it was a fitting punishment. He just REALLY didn't want a hole spanking. Like at all. Least of all, a hole spanking with an implement. He'd only had one that bad once before when he'd gotten bored during corner time. It wasn't his fault. It was just too short a journey for his hands to go from behind his head to down and into his ass. Ok maybe it was his fault. Regardless of who was to blame, his Dom was not at all pleased to find him fingering himself. He bent him over and gave his hole a flurry of swats with his hand before standing his shocked sub back up and into position. Stiles usually lived hand spankings. He couldn't believe how different it was to be spanked on that sensitive spot.

Unfortunately, like the curious brat his was, Stiles wanted to see how his fingers would feel against the abused hole. But, because he's the king of FML, obviously he got caught a second time. Fed up, Derek took a belt to his hole for the repeated offense. He then made him sit on it and write "I will ignore my greedy hole while I'm being punished" an insane amount if times.

Now, Stiles sulked. He really didn't want to repeat that experience. "I'm sorry." Stiles pleaded. "I won't do it again. Ever Daddy!"

Derek was seemingly unfazed by the begging. Inside, however, his stomach was twisted in a knot. He'd had a glimpse of what the ginger felt like when he leached away some of Stiles' pain away. Part of him felt like the failed figging should have been punishment enough. But, as much as Derek sometimes didn't want to discipline him, Stiles often unconsciously craved it. If he wasn't punished, he'd be wracked with guilt to the point of acting out or even unknowingly punishing himself. It was Derek's job to give him what he needed, whether Stiles liked it or not. Which is why he steeled himself and repeated "Crop or strap?"

"But..." Stiles sniffled. "Crop, I guess, Sir." The strap was kind of like the belt. And he knew from experience that shit sucked. So the crop had to be better by comparison? Right?

Spoiler alert: It wasn't. 

"Ow ow! Daddy, wait. Owww. Daddy OW! Wait, I'm sorry! It really hurts. No more please! Pleaseee! 'M sorry, Sirrrrrr!" 

"I know, Baby. We're almost done." Derek continued.

"But it REALLY hurts, Daddy." It was like tiny, lightning bolts attacking him every other seconds. At one point he tried to put his legs down to block the barrage, but Derek simply grabbed his ankles. He hoisted his legs up even higher, spreading his cheeks even more than before. That's when Stiles stopped struggling and just let it all go. 

After his boy began to simply sob, Derek forcefully flicked the crop 3 more times before lowering Stiles legs. The sub didn't think he could take anymore, but he waited for Derek to tell him it was over before scurrying out of position over to him. 

He rested his head in the older mans lap and blubbered incoherent apologies. Derek stroked his poor subs back. "Sweet boy. It's all over now. I'm here. Daddy's got you. That's it, you let it all out. You took your punishment so well. My good, good boy."

Once he was finally down to just little snivels, Stiles looked up. "I get competitive sometimes."

"There's no competition, Baby."

"I know." He sighed. "I was just...I like it here. And I wanted to fit in and make you look good."

"Babe, I'm glad you like it here." Derek said. "But you don't have to worry about making me look good."

"But everybody knows how awesome you are. I don't want people to wonder why someone like you isn't with a sub like Max."

Derek shook his head. "Stiles, you know I don't like you comparing us to anybody else. In fact, from now on, I think that should be an official rule. You getting too wrapped up about that kind of thing is clearly dangerous."

"But I can't..." He trailed off.

"What is it, Baby?"

Stiles thought for a second. "All due respect, Sir. But I can't control my thoughts like that. No matter how many times you paddle me."

"No." Derek agreed. "But you can and should talk to me about it. Even safe word if you have to. I won't have you obsessively thinking about this on your own. I think we've seen from tonight how well that works out. Maybe you can't control your thoughts altogether, but you feel yourself spiraling into that kind of thing again and you don't let me know until you act out, there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles whispered.

"Baby," he said more gently. "You are the first and only person I've ever wanted to commit this part of myself to. I don't know how else to tell you. You're enough. You're more than enough, okay? Just like outside of this, you have your quirks and habits as a sub. But I love them too."

"You do not." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Derek shrugged. "I kind of do. They make me crazy sometimes, sure. But if they're part of what makes you you, they're worth it. And I promise you, every other sub you meet is going to have their habits. Just like all of us Doms have our stuff. Nobody's perfect. I'm not. Im actually kind of a mess. Like the opposite of perfect. But I think we're perfect for each other."

Stiles have him a watery smile. "You're such a sap." 

Derek chuckled. "I just have a lot of feelings."

"Did you just quote Mean Girls?" Stiles said, impressed. 

"Well you made me watch it 5 times that one day."

"It was October 3rd." Stiles said. "That's just what you do on October 3rd, Sir."

Derek was actually glad to hear some of the usual Stiles level cheek. The formal address also made him think Stiles was ready to get back in it. But, ever careful, he had to check. "You ready to head back to the hotel or do you want to stay and play a little?"

Stiles thought. "I want to stay, but...Im guessing my eyes are all red, and I'll bet my butt matches."

"It's clear you go a spanking, yeah Baby." Derek said honestly. "But it's not necessarily obvious it was a punishment. And either way, it's not exactly a rare occurrence around here."

"Because nobody's perfect." Stiles conceded. "I know, I know."

"Good boy." Derek chose to focus on the message rather than tone. 

"Okay I'm ready to go back." Stiles said.

Derek stood up, but was slightly concerned when his boy didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm...I guess I was just wondering..." Stiles gave him his biggest eyes. "Do I still get your dick tonight even though I was disobedient, Daddy?"

Derek could tell when Stiles was using those eyes as a weapon. That didn't make them any less powerful, but he had to at least pretend like they didn't work on him. "I don't plan on depriving myself of an orgasm tonight. I'd prefer your ass, but I might have to settle for a hand if you keep up with the manipulation. You know I don't tolerate that, boy."

Caught, Stiles bit his lip. "Sorry, Daddy. A-Another spanking?" He didn't think he could take one, but he'd try.

"No." Derek said, stifling a groan. Stiles could never know that THAT look, the genuine repentance and submission, was even more powerfully sexy than his sealy eyes. He cleared his throat and regained composure. "You can take that as a warning. You know how many warnings I'll give though, so I'd watch it if I were you."

"Yes, sir." He stood up. "Thank you, Daddy."

Derek took his hand and lead him back through the club. They stayed in the mindset, but Stiles was noticeably more relaxed than he'd been just an hour before. They found Sophia, but she was simultaneously using the quirt on both Greg and Vin. They were both wearing bit gags and looked completely satisfied. Derek didn't want to interrupt. 

"We've been looking for you two." Derek turned around to find Ian and Max walking over to them. "I was so focused on getting Max a little rest that we missed out on meeting this gorgeous boy."

"This is Stiles, my boyfriend." Derek introduced.

"Wonderful to meet you, Stiles. I'm Ian and this is Max." Ian said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thank you Sir." Stiles nodded. "This place is amazing." 

"We like it." Ian said, modestly with only a hint of pride showing through. He and Derek sat at a table as both subs knelt next to them. "Have you two gotten to play much tonight? We just put in a set of stocks. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. They're great."

Stiles had his head in Derek's lap but he glanced up. He didn't want to get shot down again, but he also thought that sounded like a lot of fun. "Sir?"

"We'll see." Derek said in a way that totally said yes. He didn't think even a self proclaimed "spanking whore" like Stiles would enjoy a good boy spanking in his current punished condition, but there were a lot of other things he could do to him in the stocks.

"Thank you, Daddy." Stiles said, excited. He turned to Ian. "May I ask if you have any other suggestions, Sir?"

"Well," Ian said, as though he was revealing a great secret. "You didn't hear it from me, but I happen to know a certain Dom who is partial to the bondage mittens."

"Thank you, Sir." Stiles said with an exaggerated wink. "And before I forget, your demonstration earlier was awesome."

Max grimaced a little. "It was okay."

"Max." Ian said.

"No really." Stiles said. "I could never do anything that-" he caught himself mid comparison before Derek had a chance to say something. "I just mean it was just really great." He was rewarded as Derek began stroking his hair.

"It wasn't that great." Max said.

"Maxwell." Ian warned.

"Sorry, Sir." The boy shrunk a little. "I mean thank you, Stiles."

Derek knew Max often had an issue with accepting complements. Accepting that he'd done a good job. He'd actually had to punish the boy himself a couple of times for disagreeing with praise to the point that it could be considered back talk. 

He squeezed his own boyfriends hand reassuringly as Stiles looked a little confused. Suddenly, Derek thought of something that might help both subs. "Ian, I'm assuming you've held off on your drinks tonight because of your demo."

"Of course." Ian agreed.

"In that case let me buy you a drink." Derek offered hoping Ian hadn't changed too much.

"Only if you allow me to do the same." He took the bait. 

Max sprung to attention, also as Derek had planned. "Scotch rocks, sir?

"I think that works for both of us." Derek checked with Ian, who agreed. "Stiles will help you, right Baby?"

"Yes, sir." He was glad to have some direction. He'd been confused about the whole drink protocol earlier.

The boys scurried off and Ian leaned in to Derek's side of the table. "I see what you just did there. Stiles feeling a little inadequate?"

"And Max is feeling less than confident." Derek said. "Thought it'd help to give them a second to talk. Give them both a little perspective."

Ian smiled. "Man was I right about you all those years ago."

 

Max waited his turn at the bar, even as one of the owners. He felt Stiles staring at the lines on his skin. "They're not as bad as they look."

"They look beautiful." Stiles said. "I can't even imagine how the whip must feel. It was so cool to watch."

"...You mean it?" Max asked, unsure. "I really hope Mistress Sophia liked it."

"How could she not?"

Max rolled his eyes. "I started anticipating. Clenching a little? And my breath got a little shallow, you know what I mean?"

Honestly he didn't. Stiles remembered him breathing slightly harder, sure. But he'd been perfect... "Nobody's perfect." Derek's words echoed in his ears. "Max, I'm pretty new to all this, but none of that was noticeable. I swear. Mistress Sophia gave you a wolf whistle and everything."

Max gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah, she's good at those." He ordered for both of their boyfriends. "You said you haven't been doing this for that long. You mean with Derek or ever?"

"...ever."

"I don't mean anything by it." Max clarified. 

"But you clearly noticed." Stiles looked down. "I knew I wasn't doing as good as the other subs."

"No, no I definitely didn't mean it like that." Max said. "I'm just kind of surprised is all. You and Derek seem really comfortable together. Look...I don't want to come of as gossip or anything, but a lot of subs saw themselves with Derek. Most were pretty bummed when it didn't work out. Hes a great Dom. Always tough but caring and all that good stuff. I guess it never seemed to click for him and anybody else. And I know I haven't seen much of you guys, but he just seems different with you than he was with them. More relaxed I guess? More natural. It's nice."

Stiles didn't know what to say. Instead of wondering why a great Dom like Derek was with him, Max thought Stiles had made his already great Dom better? 

The subs continued to talk, even after the drinks arrived. 

"That's beyond impressive." Stiles said. "I can't imagine enjoying a hairbrush spanking."

"I've always really been into heavier impact." Max shrugged.

"How do you get punished then? If I liked paddlings, Derek would probably lose his mind trying to get me to behave."

Max laughed. "Trust me, I get my share of punishment. We're lifestyle, which a lot of people think means I have more time to practice being a good sub or whatever. And I love that we're 24/7, but it's not like that. Sometimes it means we sit around and do nothing. Other times it just feels I have a lot more chances to get myself in trouble."

"But like, if heavy impact is just funishment for you, how can you even be punished?" He asked. "Like a lot of lines or something?"

"Sometimes." Max nodded. "It depends. If it's something little, yeah lines will probably be enough. If it's something big, like lying or something dangerous, well..."

"It's okay." Stiles said. "You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry. That was rude."

"No, you're fine." Max said. "It's just kind of explicit and I didn't know how to phrase it."

That peaked Stiles interest, but he didn't want to push. "Oh?"

Max smirked, totally seeing the through the casual tone. "Basically Ian doesn't allow me to pleasure him."

"But doesn't that suck for him too." Stiles asked, proud of himself for ignoring the many jokes he could have made about sucking.

"Oh, he still gets pleasure, I'm just not allowed to participate." Max explained. He could tell Stiles didn't see that as the worst punishment. "I'm at my happiest servicing him. But if I've really pushed his buttons, he has me kneel in front of him with a blindfold on while he jerks off. I can hear but I can't even participate by watching. I might as well not even be there! Its pretty much my least favorite thing in the world...which I suppose it why thinking about it keeps me out of trouble."

Stiles didn't quite understand how being blindfolded (which he kind of loved) could be worse than a paddling (which he totally hated). But he did understand from experience just the idea of a punishment being enough to affect behavior. Which is why he gulped when he realized the drink in his hand was warm. "Crapballs." He hadn't thought about how long they'd been talking.

Max reordered their drinks, clearly as nervous. He figured they'd be in enough trouble as is, so they might as well return with the right thing.

"Um...could we maybe not mention the fact that I was comparing myself to you earlier." Stiles said. "It's kind of a no-no in Derek's book."

"Just as long as you keep my whole pitty party quiet. Ian won't exactly be thrilled about it."

"Deal." Stiles agreed, grabbing Derek's drink as the two subs scurried back over. 

"We thought maybe you boys were making the scotch yourself." Derek joked and Stiles was happy to see he wasn't sporting a scowl. 

"Sorry, Sir." Max said handing Ian his drink.

"We were just talking. Lost track of time." Stiles didn't want to add outright lying to the nights offenses.

The Doms sipped their drink and the foursome talked and took in the sights around them for a bit, before they decided to part ways to explore on their own. Derek found the stocks fairly easily and Stiles was excited as he got in them. But he also wanted to fully enjoy the experience. "Sir?"

"Too tight?" Derek asked, already starting to let Stiles out.

"No. No they're fine. I just have a little bit of a confession before you start. At the bar...I may have been comparing myself to Max a little." He admitted, quickly explaining himself. "But I stopped. And I'm not spiraling or anything. I promise."

Derek kissed Stiles' trapped head. "Good boy."

"I'm...I'm not in trouble?" He asked, confused.

"No, Baby. You're not in trouble. Let me guess, Max was beating himself up a little while you were over there too."

"Umm..." It was one thing for Stiles to give himself up, but he wasn't a snitch.

"That's okay, boy. Ian and I figured you two might need to talk about some things. Some lessons are easier to learn from another sub." 

"You did it on purpose!" Stiles understood. "That's sneaky. That sounds like manipulation to me, Daddy. Just sayin'."

Derek smirked. "Maybe it was a little manipulative. Do you thing I should be punished?" Stiles laughed and nodded. "Okay then. I sentence myself to five whole minutes of eating your ass."

"Works for me." Stiles didn't necessarily think that was on par with his punishments for manipulation, but it wasn't like he was going to reject the idea either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? 
> 
> I know it was heavy on the dialogue and like on the sexy time, but I promise the next chapter will be a porntastic conclusion!


	9. Tamed (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Tamed chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning: I think because of all of the build up to porn, I may have gone a little dirtier than normal. And it's kind of freaking me out. I had to end it in fluff just to go back to my comfort zone. So please be kind.

As promised, Derek lapped at Stiles ass for five whole minutes. The sub found the always amazing sensation even more intense than usual, being locked in the stocks the whole time. But he also wanted something more. He knew better though. If Derek planned on fucking him at the very end of their scene, Stiles had about a snowballs chance of getting his dick any sooner than that. But he was losing himself fast and he had to have something. "Please."

"What is it, Baby?" He only got moans as a response. "Use your words."

"Fingers." Stiles tried.

"Is that how you ask me for something?"

"No. No, Sir. Sorry, Daddy." Stiles shook his head.

"Ask for what you want, Baby." He directed.

"Please use your fingers, Sir."

Derek decided to be a bit of a jerk. "Like this?" He massaged the boys ass.

"Nooooo." Stiles whined. "Not there."

"What about here?" He stood on the side of his sub and pinched one of his nipples. Then he wrapped the other hand in Stiles' hair and tugged a little. "Or here." The boy moaned at having his nipples worked, but didn't answer the question. Derek realized Stiles might be too far gone to play this particular game without a little backup. "Or does my Baby want my fingers in his pretty, little hole?" Stiles nodded vigorously as his whole body shuttered. "Oh? Is that it? This pretty, puffy little whole needs even more attention tonight. Needs to swallow up Daddy's fingers?"

"Yes!" Stiles managed to gasp. "Yes, Sir."

"Ask me nicely enough and I'll think about it." Derek said casually. Sties waited and for a second Derek thought he wasn't going to be able to answer. He knew he'd hit subspace, the pleasure and praise and physical bondage was a knock out combo for Stiles. But he was a little worried he may have dropped.

Then the boy took a labored breath. "If it pleases you, may I have your fingers in my ass? Need them so bad, Daddy. Please work my slut hole with them?"

"Such beautiful begging." Derek complimented. "I could listen to it all night. But I'll be kind and grant your request." He slipped his index into Stiles' ass and smiled as he felt the muscle clench around his finger. "Good boy." The Dom rewarded him with another.

Stiles moaned every time another finger was added. "Another please, Sir."

Derek smirked. "Baby, do you have any idea how many are in you right now."

The sub thought. "No, sir. I'm sorry, Daddy. Didn't know I was supposed to be counting."

"You're not in trouble, Sweet Boy. Thats not why I asked. I just meant, if added another right now, you would practically have my fist."

Stiles' eyes widened. They'd never gone that far. But he didn't really feel all that full. "Can I have your fist then, Sir?"

"No, Stiles. Not tonight. We'll talk about it for another time." He said gently. Normally he would have left it all that, but with all the insecurities Stiles had expressed that night, Derek thought it would be good to explain. He rubbed his back and said quietly. "If we choose to try something like that, I want us both to be clear about the details first. You aren't even really all that lubed. Id rather us both enjoy something later than rush and possibly hate something right away. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry I was just being greedy, Daddy. Just want you so bad. Need you to fill my boy pussy with anything you're willing to give me." He was pretty far gone. 

He wasn't the only one. Before he knew it, Stiles was out of the stocks and in Derek's arms. He felt his boyfriend shift him again and suddenly he had a direct view of Derek's ass. "Am I...am I over your shoulder, Sir?"

"I'm gonna pound the shit out of you." Derek growled, carrying him back to the private room. He'd never been able to resist Stiles' subspace dirty talk. He normally had a mouth on him, but once his went under, he said filthy words he'd never even thought he had in him. And it was like each one spoke directly to his wolf.

If he was in the right mind to care, Stiles would have asked if the rooms were sound proofed. Otherwise, it was pretty much guaranteed everybody heard him squeal when Derek tossed him on the bed. But neither of them cared. He flipped Stiles on his back and pulled him to the edge of the bed by his calf. 

He grabbed one of the pillows and positioned under Stiles' head. The sub hummed happily. That was so Derek. Even when he was tapping into his inner rough brute, he still cared enough to make sure Stiles was comfortable. He meant to say thank you, but what came out was a gasp. Just as he'd opened his mouth, Derek hoisted his legs up. "Keep them as straight and high as you can."

"Yes, Daddy." This position felt eerily like the one he'd been punished in earlier, but before he could think about it, Derek knelt in front of him. "Sir." Stiles moaned as both his legs were placed over one of Derek's shoulders. 

Derek wrapped one arm around both of Stiles' thighs and entered him. He braced himself with the other hand on the side of Stiles' stomach and leaned forward, lifting his boys ass completely off the bed and going balls deep into his already stretched hole. "You are amazing. I love you more than anything."

"Oh, right there. Please, Daddy don't stop." The position had every thrust hitting his prostate. Between that and the praise, Stiles was quivering. 

"I wouldn't dream of stopping." Derek said. "I'm going to wear you the fuck out."

"Yes please!" He whimpered. "Fuck my ass Daddy."

"Who's ass?"

"YOURS. I'm sorry. It's Your ass. Please fuck your ass, Daddy." He corrected.

"I'm going to tear it apart."

"Love you." Stiles cried. "I love you, Sir. So much." 

Derek felt Stiles begin to seize up around his cock. "You gonna cum for me, Baby?"

"Please, Sir." Stiles choked out. "Please may I cum for you. Please, Daddy. So close."

"My good boy." Derek said. "Give me that load. 

Stiles froze for a second before waves of orgasm quaked through his entire body. Derek wasn't far behind. He fell on to the bed, careful not to hit his boyfriend on the way down. He pulled him close, listening to Stiles' endless thanks. 

They both drifted in and out for a few minutes, before Derek pried himself off Stiles just enough to get to one of the rooms strategically placed aftercare drawers. He pulled out a small bottle of water, a chocolate bar and some wet wipes. Stiles accepted the water and the chocolate, but squirmed away from the wipes. "Baby, come on."

"I just want to lay here with you forever for a little bit. Doesn't that sound nice, Sir?" He batted his eyelashes imploringly.

"Of course I want to lay forever for a little bit." Derek smiled. 

"Good. We're agreed then."

"We've been laying for a while, though. And you literally have cum all over you, Baby. Just let me clean you up a little." Derek reasoned.

"No." He said.

"Did you just tell Daddy no?" 

Stiles thrashed a little in frustration "But I thought-"

"Who decides what's best?"

"You do." Stiles mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?" 

"You do, Sir." He said a little louder. 

"Okay then." Derek said more gently. "So be good and let me clean you up. And then we can lay here for as long as you want without you ending up stuck to the bed after." 

Stiles was more compliant to the cleaning, but he did get himself an hour long nap afterwards. When he woke up, his head was resting in Derek's lap. "Hey there."

"Hi." Stiles yawned. "So that kicked ass."

"It really did." Derek agreed. "How are you feeling? Sore anywhere?"

"Yeah, but in a good way." He explained. "What time is it?"

"A little before 2?"

"When does this place close?" Stiles asked.

"Normally, at 1. Probably a little later for Soph's birthday. Pretty much never for us. You up to getting out of bed and surveying the damage before heading back to the hotel. Lou has a ride for us waiting outside."

"Of course he does." Stiles shook his head. "I keep forgetting I'm dating Tony Stark."

"I thought I was Bruce Wayne."

Stiles kissed his shoulder. "I'm proud you even know the difference."

"I listen sometimes." Derek shrugged and helped Stiles to his feet. "Having a Netflix account doesn't hurt either."

 

Pretty much everybody was gone by the time they left the room. The lights were fully up and the low music was totally off. They found Sofia, Greg, Ian and Vin lounging in a booth eating from a fruit platter. Only Max remained kneeling, but he seemed completely comfortable as Ian fed him grapes. The crew saw them coming and Greg lead them in a round of applause. Sofia even gave them one of her wolf whistles.

"That was some show, you two." He clapped. "Like no joke, 11 out of 10."

"You boys gave me another reason to be happy I bought those stocks." Ian agreed.

"Huh?" Stiles turned to Derek. "What are they talking about?"

"Did you...You didn't see the crowd gather while I was fingering you?" Derek said.

"Um, no."

"It was amazing." Max said. 

"Are you okay with that?" Derek asked, nervously. They'd had sex in public before, and had discussed both wanting to try out forms of exhibitionism. But he was certain Stiles could see and hear all of the people around them.

"Yeah." Stiles said. He could tell Derek wasn't pleased with himself for not checking in. "Im totally fine with it. I just wish I would have been paying attention enough to experience it." 

"If we're lucky enough, you'll have your chance again some day." Vin said. 

They joined the table for a few minutes before Derek told then they had to head out. It'd been a hell of a day and Stiles was adamant that they be the definition of tourists the next day. There were hugs all around before they retrieved their phones and Stiles redressed.

"Omigod stop." Stiles said as they exited the club. "Is that for us?" 

"You seemed excited about the idea of a limo this morning. Thought you'd be into it." Derek offered.

"Um into it? Understatement. I'm leaving a private club at 2 am in my boyfriends limo. I'm practically a Kardashian."

"I'll bet they don't have bacon cheeseburgers waiting for them in their limo." Derek said.

"Ugh fuck yes." Stiles said, getting in and finding his burger. "No offense to Ian, but I was like rolling my eyes at that damn fruit plate. There are some times when the healthy snack is not the right snack, and 2am is one of them."

"I'll be sure to let your dad know you feel that way." Derek teased.

"Yeah right." Stiles scoffed. "You can tell him during your monthly cardiac arrest lunch date."

Derek blanched. "You know about that? How come you didn't say anything."

"Because truth be told, one burger isn't going to kill him. And it's nice to know you two get along so well now." He took a big bite. 

"Better than when you made him think I was a killer?" Derek smirked

"You say a guys a killer ONE time..."

He laughed. "One time?"

"Okay, okay." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Maybe a few more than one. Who's keeping count."

"Well the sheriffs department for starters." 

"Think big picture, Derek." He said. "Me saving your life and sucking you dick a hundred times a piece makes up for a couple dozen murder accusations. Right?"

Derek chuckled. "Sure, Babe."

Stiles looked up. "I didn't even notice it has one of those roof window thingys." He convinced Derek to open it up and they both poked their heads outside. "I can't believe it's all still so vibrant ant bright out at 2am. I guess that's why they call New York the city that never sleeps. It's kind if magical though. I mean are you seeing this, Derek?! It's really incredible isn't it?"

Derek had seen Times Square a million times. The lights were great, he wouldn't deny that. But in that moment he couldn't tear his eyes away from Stiles. "Yep. Totally incredible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Really nervous about this one.
> 
> Also, I really want to continue this story, but I'm drawing a blank on ideas. Any help/prompts would be much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Locked Out of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek experience a few firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got some good ideas from a few of your comments that were fun to work out. The boys have some stressful moments in this chapter, but I still had to have my fluff as usual! Hope you like it.

Stiles held his breath. He wanted to beg for permission or at least for pause but he kew the moment he exhaled, it was over. 

"That sexy ass of yours." Derek said with a swat to his thigh.

It wasn't hard, just unexpected. Stiles let out a shuddered breath. Unfortunately, that's not all it let out. 

Derek froze. "Did you just..."

"I'm sorry! No, no, no. I'm so sorry. Oh God." Stiles panicked.

Derek quickly scooped the boy up. "Hey, hey come on now." He ran his hand along his sub's back. "You're okay."

"But I came before you said I could!" He'd never come without permission since they'd started this whole thing.

"You made a mistake. That's all. We're going to correct it and then it'll be all forgotten. Okay?" Stiles nodded. Derek needed to know he understood. Stiles was still relatively young and still had a hair trigger from time to time. This wasn't going to be a unique occasion. "Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." He praised. "Now what did we agree the punishment for cumming without permission would be?"

"Aw man." Stiles had forgotten about that. 

"What did we say?" 

"But Daddy..." He whined.

"Stiles."

"Can't I just have a paddling?" He tried.

"You might end up getting one if you don't answer my question," Derek warned. "but you'll still get a separate punishment for cumming. And what will that be?"

"Cage." He whispered.

"Speak up, please."

"You can hear me fine with with your powers anyways." Stiles complained.

"Corner." Derek ordered, simply. He knew Stiles' attitude had more to do with being disappointed in himself than the desire to be rude to his Dom.

The boy puffed up for a second, ready to argue. But he quickly defused and sulked over to the corner. 

The time out was not just to help settle Stiles' mind, it also gave Derek some time to retrieve and clean the cock cage. When he was done he looked up at Stiles, who was fighting his fidgets. The fact that he was trying his best to keep still told Derek he was ready to obey. Derek walked over and placed a hand at the small of his back. "You ready?"

"Yes, Sir." 

"That's my boy." Derek guided him back to the bed and sat down. "I'm going to put it on and I want your hands to remain at your sides the entire time. Clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Derek took the plastic cage and fixed it around his boys dick. He added the ring at the base, trapping his balls between the ring and the cage.

"Hurts." Stiles said.

"Does it hurt, or is it uncomfortable?" Derek clarified.

"Just uncomfortable, Sir." Stiles admitted. 

Derek assumed as much. "Like having a sore bottom, the discomfort is going to serve as a reminder to you. It'll make your cock pretty much obsolete to remind you that it belongs to me and needs my permission before it does anything. You're going to be caged for two days."

"Two???" 

Derek eyed him. "I'm pretty sure we'd agreed on 3, but you're going camping with Scott this weekend and I want you to have the day before to pack and tie up loose ends without worrying about it." 

"Thank you, Sir." He said begrudgingly. "What about peeing?"

"There's a hole at the end." Derek showed him. "I'll take it off once a day to clean you up, but that's the only time your going to have your dick touched until it comes off. You've never been in chastity before and we can't be together all the time, so I'm not locking it incase of emergency. Instead, I'm trusting you to obey the rules we've both decided on."

"Yes, Sir. I promise." With all his dramatic bellyaching, it was hard to tell this had initially been Stiles' idea. 

Derek had been the one on the fence about it. Their scenes normally lasted just one night. This was different. For the next two days, whether they were acting like Dom and sub or not, being in the cage would be a reminder of that status to Stiles for the entire length of his chastity. So Derek had balked at the idea of long term chastity. Stiles was the one who pushed for it. 

He'd been interested in trying chastity from everything he'd read. He knew he could handle it. But that didn't make having to accept it as a punishment any easier. 

As a teenage boy, Stiles could count the number of days he'd gone without touching his dick on one hand. Well maybe he couldn't, but that was only because every time he attempted to count with his hand, that hand somehow just ended up being used to touch his dick. 

"So...what happens now?" Stiles asked awkwardly. "Are we done?" When they'd discussed this scenario, Derek said the scene wouldn't end just because he was caged. But they were pretty close to then end of it anyway and they couldn't really do much from there. 

"I'd still like to continue, if you do."

"Shit!" Stiles realized. "You didn't get to cum!" Some sub he was. Derek's pleasure was supposed to be the most important part. "Sorry! I'll blow you- I mean, may I blow you- I mean please may I suck your cock, Sir?"

Derek chuckled. "No thank you, Baby. That's not what I meant. But you're a very good boy for thinking of that."

"You don't want me to?" He asked, disappointed. "How come? Because I'm in trouble?"

"No, Sweet Boy." Derek said. "It turns you on sucking my cock, right?"

"Very much, Daddy." Stiles nodded.

"Well you're going to find it extra uncomfortable to be turned on for the next few days. And knowing you, that's going to happen pretty often as it is. I don't want to cause you any more discomfort than you're already in for." Stiles pouted. "Hey, now. None of that."

"Sorry." The sub said softly.

"Check in?" Derek said.

Stiles' eyes widened. "But thought you said the scene wasn't over!"

"It's not. But you clearly have a lot of things going on and I just want to know how you're feeling."

"I feel fine, Sir." Stiles said.

"You know I can tell when you're lying even without my powers, right?"

Stiles sighed. "I feel like I messed up the whole night."

"Baby, we we've had such a great night up to this point. A single mistake doesn't negate everything else. Like I told you, we're taking care of it."

"But normally when I'm punished, like if I get the hairbrush or something, it happens and then it's over and then..."

"And then...?" Derek encouraged.

"...And then I feel, I don't know, I feel like squared away?" It was hard to explain. Even harder to admit. Not only was it embarrassing, but he didn't want to in any way encourage more punishment. "Look I'm not saying I like being paddled. Or that, God forbid, you should up them or anything. I spend enough time with my ass set on fire as it is."

Derek understood what Stiles was trying to say, and was proud of him for being able to get it out at all. "You normally feel like you've atoned after."

"Yes! That!" Stiles loved the shit out of his boyfriend for being the eloquent yin to his rambling yang. "And this is gonna be on for days which means you'll be mad for longer."

"Stiles, you know I don't punish you because I'm mad."

He scoffed. "Respectfully, Sir, I'm not a werewolf, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. I know I make you mad."

"I get upset sometimes, yes." Stiles leveled him with a unconvinced stare. "Okay I get mad sometimes, but I do not and will not ever spank you while I'm mad. And being upset, that's not why I punish you."

"So you're not mad or disappointed?" 

Derek shook his head. "And as for the scene being over, there are still ways for us to play that shouldn't make being in the cage any more difficult." 

"Like what, Sir?" 

Derek could tell his boy was still tense. Maybe not full panic attack level, but still stiff. He stood up and went to their toy chest, pulling out the neoprene cuffs. 

Stiles felt a little flutter in his stomach. "Bondage works me up too, Sir."

"Trust me. Wrists together in front." He ordered. After Stiles was cuffed he laid him on the bed. "I want you to rest here for 5 minutes while I set something up. This isn't a time out, okay. I want you to relax. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try, Daddy." He said honestly.

True to his word, Derek only left him there for a few minutes, frequently checking in on his sub the whole time. When he finally returned, he carried him to the bathroom. 

"It smells good in here, Sir." Stiles noticed.

"There are bath beads in the bubble bath."

Stiles was wondering how he was supposed to bathe his Dom with his hands cuffed when Derek gently lowered him into the water. "This is for me? But I thought I'm supposed to pleasure you, Sir?"

"Nothing gives me more pleasure than taking care of you." Derek explained. "Sometimes that will mean filling your hole or giving you a spanking. But other times that will mean spoiling you like the good little brat you are. For the rest of the night, you are not allowed to do anything yourself. If you need something to drink or to eat or to even scratch your nose, ask me properly and I will take care of it. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles hummed, the hot water and aromatic oils relaxing him. Derek washed him from head to toe. Messaging his feet and working his fingering into his hair. The sub was practically jello by the time he got out. Derek had warmed his fluffy towel before drying Stiles with it. "Thank you, Sir."

The Dom lead him back to the bed, where he rubbed Stiles' back and shoulders, before brushing his hair. "I don't mind the hairbrush as much when you use it like this, Daddy." 

"I'll bet." He finished the night of pampering by sitting them both on the couch, Stiles' head in his lap, and feeding him grapes. He did their post scene check ins until Stiles drifted off to sleep.

 

Waking up sucked. Stiles' dick  
was used to even a slight occurrence of morning wood. Both he and his cock were plenty confused at first. And then Stiles remembered. "Fuck a duck."

"That seems like it'd be difficult." Derek smiled, bringing him a cup of coffee. "Especially right now."

Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead took the blessed cup of caffeine. 

Derek also handed him his phone. "Lydia's been texting you."

He read his texts. "She wants to go to the mall. Can I?"

"Scene's over, Baby." Derek said. "It's not my call. You okay with that?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "I'm not dropping. Promise. I just...I'm not used to this thing being on."

"Understandable." He said. "Do we need to discuss it and renegotiate?

"No, Worry Wolf. I'm okay."

"You going to the mall?" Derek asked.

"Well, unlike either of us, Lydia's never not in charge. Of anybody. Ever." He shook his head. "So if I turn her down without a valid excuse, she'll just badger me until I agree."

"True. Liam asked me if I wanted to go for a run. I told him i was waiting to see what's up with you, but if you're going to the mall I'm going to go. My phone'll be on though. Give me a call when you want me to clean the cage. Or, you know, whenever. Oh and here." Derek tossed him some cream. "Keep the skin around the ring lubricated. It'll help keep the soreness down to a minimum.

"Yes, s- I mean okay." Derek eyed him. "I'm fine. Cross my heart!"

 

Stiles was happy that walking with the cage wasn't painful. He sat wrong at one point and it pinched a little, but no actual pain. That being said, it was making its presence known. It weighed his dick down and, although he knew nobody could tell, he felt like it was clear as day under his jeans. 

If it were at all noticeable, Lydia didn't let on. She prattled on and in about not knowing what to get her mom for her birthday and how every year the woman became harder and harder to shop for. 

Stiles flicked through his phone, waiting for her to finish talking with the shoe store cashier. Old pictures swiped by. Him and Scott at the pool. Liam and Kira playing lacrosse. His dad and Melissa at graduation. And then suddenly, he was on a not so SFW picture of Derek. He'd snapped it as the alpha got out of the shower. Wet muscles and taught, tanned skin and..."Oh." 

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He lied. His dick wanted to get hard, but it was trapped in a glass case of emotion. Well more accurately a plastic case of restriction. "I just need to pee or something."

He practically ran away to the bathroom and into a stall. He jeans and underwear where down in a second and his hand tried to work his plastic wrapped dick. When that obviously proved useless, he considered taking it off. He could probably get it back on after and Derek wouldn't be the wiser. It wasn't locked and it wasn't like they were still in the scene. Derek himself had said Stiles was back in charge of himself now. And if he wanted to stroke his own dick, he could. 

But he didn't want to.

Despite being out of the scene. And being in public. And the fact that Lydia probably thought he had explosive diarrhea or something, Stiles still wanted to do this. He not only wanted to prove he could, but he knew he'd feel guilty. Guilty for denying himself the atonement he clearly craved. Guilty for lying if he out it back without telling Derek. Guilty for not trying his best. So he took several deep breaths and counted his fingers and focused on the discomfort rather than the desire. Pretty soon his dick was under control again.

 

"You okay?" Liam asked. They'd both slowed down to a human running pace.

"Yeah." Derek said.

"You keep making faces like you're gonna boot." The beta said. "Didn't know if we were going too fast or something."

"You think you can outrun an alpha, kid?" Derek teased. 

A few years before, that joke would have been met with a look of terror and a string of apologies. Liam and Derek had known each other the least and, despite warming up over the years, Derek was still Derek. He pretty much intimidated everyone he met. 

Knowing this and wanting to help the teen, Derek had made a real effort to settle Liam's nerves with him. That's when they first started running together. They'd sprint around for a few miles and then talk for an hour or so. Stiles called them it their "special frolic time". 

Stiles.

He was the reason Derek looked so off. He hadn't checked in yet and the alpha was a little worried. This was their first venture into long term chastity and Derek kind of felt weird not being there for Stiles right now. But this was what they'd discussed. It didn't make it any easier.

He took a long shower when he got back to the loft. When Stiles still hadn't reached out at all by the time he was dressed, Derek decided to quit waiting. They communicated more on normal days, let alone a day when Stiles had a plastic case wrapped around his dick. 

The phone ringing before going to voicemail didn't help his nerves. What if something was wrong? What if Stiles had dropped and Derek was just waiting around for a text like an idiot. He called Lydia.

"If I bought you a pageboy hat, would you wear it?" She answered the phone.

"...Huh?"

"There's a cute pageboy hat and so few people can pull them off well. But I think with your bone structure it might look really good." She explained. "So would you wear one?"

"I don't know, maybe? Is Stiles with you?" He tried to get the conversation back on course. "He's not picking up his phone."

"He's in the dressing room." Lydia said. 

"Stiles never tries stuff on." Derek said. 

"I know, right? I think I've finally taught him how to shop. He's been willingly going into every store and trying on anything I throw at him. You're welcome for the pair of jeans I made him get, by the way. They make his ass look awesome. A little pricey, but he's not normally so open to suggestion so I had to strike while the iron was hot. I swear he's spent more time in the dressing rooms today than with me."

Derek winced. There was about a 1% chance that had nothing to do with the cage. It could have meant a number of things. Maybe Stiles was adjusting it in there. Or maybe he didn't know how to try on clothes with that little extra bulge. Or, and Derek hoped this wasn't the case, it was too much for him. But if it were too much, he would have called? Right? They'd already had several conversations about Stiles ignoring his needs because of his own pride. They'd made a lot of progress there and Derek didn't think it'd help to accuse Stiles of slipping in that way.

"Derek?"

He jerked back to the conversation. "Oh sorry! Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted me to yell for him?"

"Um...no." He decided. "Just uh, can you tell him to shoot me a text when he gets a chance?"

"Sure." She agreed. 

Derek kept himself busy, but the next 5 minutes were torture. Stiles was the one in chastity, but they were definitely both suffering. He practically ran to the phone when a text saying Stiles was on his way over came in. 

He got everything ready to clean the cage. That took up all of 3 minutes, so Derek decided to clean his apartment too. 

"Hey De- What are you doing?" Stiles entered the loft.

"I'm...washing my windows?" He realized how insane he probably looked, furiously scrubbing like a mad man.

"You okay?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Yep." He walked over and hugged him. "I'm good. How are you? How's the cage?"

"The cage is ok. Kind of a self fulfilling prophecy with me." 

Derek quirked his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Well I can't get even a little hard without thinking about it being there. But thinking about it being there makes me think of you and you taking control and me being good for you and you holding me accountable for my actio- Aw fuck I did it again. Hold on." 

"Stiles?" Derek said, worried. 

Stiles held up a finger and turned away from him. "Finstock's ranting, Jared's car sickness, Gerard doing anything ever." He turned back around. "Okay, good to go."

Derek had literally heard Stiles' heartbeat slow down. "Have you been doing that all day?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "I just kept letting Lydia shove me into dressing rooms and I'd get myself together. She was so psyched to have a Stiles sized Barbie to dress up, she didn't even notice."

Derek thought another bath might be a good idea before cleaning the cage. He wanted Stiles to be relaxed. Although Derek set it all up again, he let his boyfriend bathe himself this time. They weren't in a scene and besides, massaging soap all over the dudes body wasn't exactly a boner killer. 

He ordered dinner while Stiles was in the tub and was already dishing it out when his boyfriend sauntered in. Derek made quick work of cleaning the cage, trying to keep Stiles' mind off of it with conversation. Thanks to his speed and Stiles' ability to ramble like a pro, Derek was able to reassemble the cage before Stiles got too hard.

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch watching movies a eating Thai food. Although they weren't playing, Derek couldn't help but carry Stiles to bed when he curled into him. 

"You're my knight in shining sweatpants." He yawned.

 

They decided to spend the final day of the cage much like the night before. Lounging around doing nothing. Not only did it help both of them cope with Stiles being in chastity, but they wanted to spend time together before being apart all weekend. 

"You and Scott camping still sounds like the plot of a sitcom. " Derek teased. 

"Um you have not seen my camping skills, Mr. Man." Stiles defended.

"No, but I have seen you try to pack a sleeping bag for an hour, so there's that."

"I don't know what sadist decided a giant fluffy cocoon should fit in a fucking sandwich bag, but it's impossible. Like how do they even start out in those little bags, magic?"

Derek smiled. "You know it's about time, right?"

"47 hours and 57 minutes, but who's counting?" Stiles joked. "I actually haven't thought about it in a little while. Is that weird?"

"Not to me." He said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." 

"Yes, Sir." Derek corrected. He ha to get them in the right mindset. This had been close to blurring their two worlds and he wanted them firmly in their roles for this part.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir."

Taking the cage off didn't take that long, but being in the scene and having his dick freed, Stiles was instantly hard. Derek wasn't exactly turned off, either. He hadn't cum the night Stiles went into the device and it was almost too much seeing his boy all sprawled out on the bed, his cock practically perpendicular. "You took your punishment so well. How about a reward?"

"Please, Daddy." 

Derek ghosted a finger over Stiles' winking hole and the boy shook. He wanted to tell Stiles how beautiful he was, but it could wait. His boy was hard as a rock and he didn't want to praise him into cumming without permission again. Instead he prepped the boy as quickly as he could. 

"Please fuck me." Stiles writhed. "Close, Daddy."

"I know, Baby." Derek hushed. "Just making sure you don't get hurt."

"Don't care. I can take it. Please, I can be good and take it for you just like this, Sir." Stiles begged.

"No. I'm sure you can take it, Love. And you're always good for me." Derek had tried not to praise, but he thought this was a necessary distinction. "I just want you to enjoy this. I don't want anymore discomfort for you, okay?"

"Yes. Daddy." Stiles shuddered. Derek made quick work of getting the boy ready and getting his own dick out. He huffed pushing in and Stiles cried in pleasure. "Not gonna last long, Daddy."

"Me either, boy." Derek agreed. 

Stiles' eyes rolled to the back of his head, but he wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again. "May I please cum for you, Daddy? Will you fuck the cum out of me? May I shoot my load all over for you, Sir?"

"Yes, my good boy." Derek allowed. "Cum with me, Baby."

Stiles screamed as he released and felt Derek simultaneously fill him up. He curled over on to his side. They were both were so spent that they quickly fell asleep. 

 

Stiles woke up before Derek. He tried to sit up, but he felt a little weak. When he pushed himself up, he realized he had a terrible headache. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, hearing the boy whimper a little. "Stiles, what's wrong."

"Head hurts." He grumbled. 

"Let me get you some water." 

"No!" Stiles stopped him.

"No?"

"Please?" He said softly. "Please just stay with me?"

Derek held his breath for a second. "Stiles, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"And you have a headache?" He also noticed Stiles was wrapped in his blanket. "Are you cold, Baby?"

Stiles nodded. "Think my hands fell asleep. They're all tingly."

Derek sighed. "Stiles, I want you to uncross your legs and unfold your arms. Just lay flat for me. Okay?" Derek rubbed his boyfriends arms and legs to try to increase the blood flow. 

"Why are you pawing at me?" Stiles grumbled. 

"Is it helping to warm you up?" Derek asked, ignoring Stiles' mood.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Whatever, I guess."

When Derek was satisfied that Stiles' blood was flowing properly again, he kissed his cheek. "I need to get you something."

"I don't need anything. Just need you." He whined.

"You need some coconut water and some fruit, Baby. It'll only take me 1 minute. Not even. I promise." But Stiles wasn't having it. "Can I take you with me? I can carry you with me, but you need to get hydrated and get your sugar up. That's nonnegotiable, Stiles."

"Can I go with you but walk?" 

"I don't think you can, Baby." Derek said. Stiles eventually conceded to being carried, bridal style, while he gathered a few essentials. True to his word, it didn't take long and they were back in bed in no time.

Stiles took the offered bottle of water, but his hands were shaking and he spilled a little of it. "Fuck."

"It's okay."

"I got shit all over your bed." He said sadly.

"It's just water and it was only a little bit. It's okay." Derek repeated, before helping him drink. Derek had also picked up a sports drink to help replace some salt and a banana for his potassium and nuts for his protein. 

"I don't want to eat or drink the whole of your kitchen, Derek. Jesus." He said, cranky. "Just leave me alone and hold me."

Derek thought about the backwards logic of that statement but chose to ignore it and hold Stiles. "You did really well with the cage."

"I did not." Stiles disagreed.

"You did. I didn't think it would help to tell you at the time, but it really turned me on seeing you in it."

"It...it did?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Knowing you were totally capable of taking it off, but choosing chastity to take your punishment and be my good boy. Every time I saw you in it, I had to fight the urge to fuck your brains out."

"Yeah?" Stiles sounded more convinced now. "So I was good."

"You were so good." Derek promised. "You're always so good for me. Thank you for letting me see this part of you an accepting this part of me."

Stiles sniffled. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay." Derek soothed. "You can cry as much as you need. I'm right here, okay. I'll always be right here."

Stiles did cry for a while. Then he are and drank some more and they cuddled. Eventually he was able to sit up on his own and the shakes and headache subsided. 

"I don't know what the hell that was." Stiles shook his head. "I'm sorry I was such a mess."

"Don't be sorry. You feeling better?" Stiles nodded. "That wasn't your fault. It was sub drop."

Stiles eyes widened. "THAT was sub drop? Holy shit. Why'd it happen?"

"Any number of reasons." Derek said. "I probably should have to check in right away. You're used to me praising you more during the scene. We were trying something new. Normally I force snacks on you sooner."

"You're not blaming yourself, right?"

"I mean there were things I wish I would have done differently to hopefully avoid it, but sometimes it just hits. Luckily, we can read each other pretty well, so I could tell early on. I'm thinking it'll probably be just that quick drop and nothing long term." Derek explain.

Stiles hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me. You're so amazing." He meant it, but he'd also heard of Dom drop and didn't want Derek to be too hard on himself. 

"Are you up to a check in?" They went over their usual questions before Derek changed things up a little. "Thoughts on chastity?"

"It was hard, pun totally intended, but I kinda liked it. Like I think long term it's a good punishment, but short term could be fun for play?" He suggested. "What about you?"

"Well I thought it was hot, like I said. But I didn't love not knowing what was going on with you while you were in it." Derek said, honestly. "I trust you to take care of yourself and to obey when I'm out of sight, but I still worried about your safety when I hadn't heard from you. I know we weren't in a scene, but part of me still wanted to know you were protected like a Dom."

Stiles could understand that. "I'll check in more if we're ever doing something like that again. And I'll make sure to keep you in the loop about how I feel the best few days."

Derek kissed his shoulder. "Thank you for that. And you're sure you don't feel weak or tired or anxious or cold anymore? You don't need some more Gatorade or anything?"

"Well, there's one thing I could use." Stiles said.

"Anything."

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." Stiles smirked. "It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base-"

"Ugh, I'll get the popcorn." Derek sighed. "Just be glad I love you.

"Just be glad I'm not doing my Jar Jar impression!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> BIG Thanks to Bilingual_Me for the idea about seeing the boys kink bleed into their everyday life and thanks to Erin and NiallWhorean for their input about seeing subdrop. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! As usual, feel free to shoot me ideas in the comments. I love hearing them.
> 
>  
> 
> ADDENDUM: Sometbing I forgot that I need to be completely clear about. I have never experienced subdrop. I have never taken care of anybody who was going through subdrop. These are just ideas that come out of fascinated readings or second hand accounts.


	11. Long Distance Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles can't make it home from school, Derek has to get a little bit creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd mentioned something like this in a previous chapter and I wanted to see how it'd play out. 
> 
> Warning- There isn't much smut in this chapter. Kind of setting up the next one, but I still hope you like it!

Derek smiled at his phone screen. "Hey Baby." The smile immediately fell as he heard crying on the other end. "Stiles? What's wrong?"

"My Ethics oral." He sniffled. 

"It didn't go well?"

"It didn't go at all. My professor's daughter went into labor so it was rescheduled." He explained. "Now it's tomorrow."

"Okay." Derek said, still not understanding. "More time to study."

"I'm not going to be done by the time my flight was supposed to leave. And I called the airport and there are no other flights home until Saturday night and I was supposed to leave Sunday morning and now EVERYTHINGS all messed up."

Derek got it now. Sheriff Stilinski was receiving an award that Saturday. Stiles and most of the kids were supposed to come back to attend. This was also the first weekend in a month that Stiles and Derek were going to see each other. They were supposed to cook Stiles' dad his favorite meal Friday night before Stiles slept over at the loft. And now it didn't look very likely that any of that it was going to happen. Derek was pretty upset too. "And there's no way you can take it with a proxy?"

"I already asked, but Professor Sprague is being a megabitch." He said. "He basically accused me of trying to cheat."

"I can see if there are any flights out to you." He suggested.

"No, if I can't make it, I at least want you to be there to see Dad's thing Saturday night."

Derek sighed. "Well, ok this does suck. I won't lie. But I'll tape your Dad's speech. And I was coming to visit you next weekend anyway."

"I can't do another week Derek. I miss you now. And I've been so fucking stressed and I was looking forward to...you know." Stiles didn't care about crying in public, but he wasn't going to discuss BDSM in the middle of the quad.

Derek figured Stiles was in public and filled in the blanks for him. Stiles had sounded extra strung out lately and they had a whole scene prepared for Friday night. All his favorites. Sure, They'd had sex every time Derek visited campus. But there wasn't really an inconspicuous way tie Stiles up and spank him his ass in the shoebox that was his shared dorm room for the past 2 months. He had to agree they were due.

"I gotta go." Stiles sniffled quickly. "I have work soon and I should probably call Dad and let him know as soon as possible."

Derek hated sending him off like that. "Text me if you can during work. We'll see if we can't figure something out, okay?"

"Doubt it." He said, defeated. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Derek sighed as the click came from the other side. 

Derek exhausted his options while Stiles was at work. He looked into trains and buses. He tried to figure out driving, but it didn't make sense given the amount of time they'd actually see each other. 

He'd just hung up with a private plane service, when he decided to get some advice.

"Derek!" Sophia squealed. 

"Hey. How are you?"

"Can't complain. How're you and that gorgeous boy of yours doin, sugar?" Sophia drawled. Derek sighed into the phone. "That good, huh?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just...Stiles is off at school and we just haven't been able to scene in so long and he's kind of really strung out. I guess I'm pretty bad too. And I know Vin goes away for work a lot so I thought maybe you had some tips? Like how you guys deal with it? I'm sorry that might be really personal. I shouldn't have-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll fly out to California and spank you myself." She threatened lightheartedly. "Of course you should have called. You're not only somebody I helped train, but your my friend."

Derek smiled. "Thanks, Soph."

They talked for over an hour. As he should have expected she had a number of good ideas. One seemed especially useful for their situation. He thanked her before hanging up. There was a lot of planning to do.

 

Stiles resentfully killed his Ethics oral the next day. He was already prepared the day before, but he made sure to wipe the floor with it out of spite. He planned on going back to his room and crying again for another few hours before dinner. Stupid dining all dinner that wasn't the home cooked meal he'd plan to make with Derek for his dad. Because everything was stupid and his life was a series of unfortunate events.

He was halfway back to his dorm when he got a call from a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello." A voice replied. "May I please speak to Mr. Stilinski."

"Um...speaking?" Was 

"Mr. Stilinski, I'm with Elite Car Service, Sir. I'm at the main entrance of your school waiting to pick you up." The man said.

"..."

"Sir, I'm supposed to refer you to a Mr. Hale for any additional information." The driver explained.

At least that sounded like it made a little more sense. "Um, would you mind if I gave him a call? I'm going to need some of that additional information." Stiles hung up and called his boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Are you having me kidnapped?" He asked.

Derek laughed. "Only a little bit. You didn't make any plans since last night right?"

"Nope." Other than bawling his eyes out and possibly making a voodoo doll of his professor, Stiles hadn't planned on much.

"Good. And you have your computer on you yeah?"

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. "What's going on?"

" Just meet the driver. You don't need to pack anything. Everything else is all taken care of."

"Pack?" Stiles asked. "Derek, how long will I be gone?"

"I have an idea that I think you'll like." He said.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Not yet." He said. "It'll all be explained later.

Stiles shrugged. Why not? He trusted Derek and it's not like he hadn't been kidnapped before. 

 

The driver dropped Stiles off at a beautiful hotel 40 minutes away, refusing any form of tip. 

Stiles wandered in. "May I help you, Sir?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Not sure." Stiles said. It's not like he could just say, "Sometimes my boyfriend is Bruce Wayne and apparently today's one of them." 

Instead he told them his name which surprisingly was enough. He was whisked off to their spa and given a robe and given a phone.

"Massage or mud bath?" He heard.

"Derek?" 

"Which would you prefer. Massage is the classic relaxing treatment, but I know you'd think a mud bath was funny." Derek said. 

"You're insane, you know that? This place is expensive, Derek!"

"How do you know?" He asked. "They're not supposed to show you any bills."

"They didn't." Stiles confirmed. "But there are also no posted prices anywhere. That's something they only do at expensive places. Lydia told me rich people think it's like rude to discuss money or some shit."

"Well I know how much it all costs and I'm good with it."

"I'm not. You should use your money on you." He said. 

"I am. You're upset and stressed and I'm not going to be okay until I know you're okay." Derek explained. "This is just as much for me as it is for you. Especially what I have planned for later. Now do me a favor and decide between the massage or the mud bath before I sign you up for both."

Despite himself, Stiles smiled. He was inescapably, infuriatingly, in love with an idiot wolf who was just as in love with him. "Massage I guess." He said. "You're right. Mud bath is funny. But don't know how long it'll take to get mud off. Every time I got to the beach I have sand in my crack for like days."

Derek laughed. "Message it is. Your masseur is named Sven."

"You're not worried about some big guy named Sven oiling me up and wanting to steal me away?" Stiles joked.

"Not even a little." Derek said casually.

"Um, excuse you?" Stiles scoffed

"What? You want me to be jealous?"

"No. Not jealous. But not like blah about it." Stiles pouted a little. "I mean I know I'm not the muscled, demigod you are with the abs and they grrrr, but it is POSSIBLE somebody else could want me."

"Oh it's more than possible." Derek clarified. "You're beautiful, Babe. Nobody knows that more than me. But I also know you love me, so there's no need to be jealous. Sven doesn't stand a chance."

Stiles was glad Derek wasn't there to hear his heartbeat quicken. "You're right."

"And if he does make a move, I can break his fingers so there's that." 

Stiles laughed. "There's my sourwolf."

There was a knock on the door "Mr. Stilinski? Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Enjoy, Babe." Derek said.

"Thanks for this." Stiles said. "I love you."

 

The message was wonderful. Sven turned out to be a really nice guy and the two of them chatted about their boyfriends for most of the first 45 minutes until Stiles passed out. 

After the message, he expected to be escorted back to the car. To his surprise, Stiles was instead brought to a hotel room and presented with a table of awesome looking food. "I'm going to kill him." He smiled and munched on an onion ring. "I'm gonna stuff my face, and THEN I'm going to kill him."

Thoughts of killing Derek or money or basically anything other than how good pie is were drained from Stiles' mind by the time he finished dessert and Derek called. "I owe you a plethora of blow jobs."

"You do, do you?" Derek said.

"Yep. Like a bj bounty." He said. "To the point where at some point it might be overkill. Like you'll be like 'Was that one blow job too many?'. But then you'll get a second wind and be right back in the game."

"Of all your rambles, I'm pretty sure that one was my favorite." Derek informed him. "You ready to hear the what else I have planned?"

"There's more?" Stiles asked.

"There should be some stuff in the closet for you." 

"Presents? Derek, this is really too-" He froze. Hanging in the closet was a latex dress made to look like a skirt and button-down collared shirt and a pair of crotchless panties. On the shelf there were a myriad of toys and a pair of black heels. "-much."

"Really?" He asked. "Maybe I should take it all ba-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Stiles cut him off. 

Derek smiled to himself. "I thought it was time I had a skype conference with my naughty submissive secretary?"

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah."

"Beg your pardon?" Derek said, dominance creeping into his voice.

"Yes please, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Like I said, only a porny cliffhanger. But I promise the smut will return!


	12. Long Distance Love (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hale and his sexy secretary begin their skype meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the smut has returned.

Stiles already felt better than he had for weeks. He was sitting in a straight back chair, his body hugged by the latex. Even before they started D/s play, Stiles loved wearing dresses and lingerie for Derek. And the feeling was mutual. He wore a French maids outfit or a cheerleading skirt, or sometimes just a lacy thong. It wasn't so much that Stiles would take on a female persona, they were both still men in this fantasy, but Stiles just looked and felt so damn sexy all dressed up.

As ordered, he'd cleaned the new toys, changed his clothing, set up snacks and water bottles throughout the room, and waited for Derek. He wanted to fidget, but even though Derek wasn't on the call yet, they'd already began the scene. He wanted Derek to see his good boy when he called.

It felt like forever before the screen lit up. Stiles took a deep breath and answered. The air got trapped in his lungs and he had to force it out. Derek was in a suit and tie and he looked so fucking hot. "G-Good afternoon, Sir." 

Derek took a second to drink in how utterly fuckable his boy looked, before getting into it. "Mr. Stilinski, you were supposed to send me the third quarter reports I asked for a full 2 hours ago. I had to go into my meeting completely unprepared."

Stiles swallowed. He couldn't figure out why he was instantly all squirmy about failing to send an imaginary report for an imaginary meeting, but he was. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I was thinking about something else and it must have slipped my mind."

"What could have possibly been more important than that? What were you thinking about that was worth losing your job, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles looked down. "Your dick, Sir. I'm sorry. I started thinking about how good it would feel and I...I'm sorry, Sir. I know it's inappropriate and I can send the report right away."

"Well it's too late for that." Derek shook his head. "But you're a smart boy. I'm sure together we can think of another way for you to make it up to me."

He nodded. "Sir, I'll do anything you want."

Derek smiled wickedly. "When you said my dick would feel good, what did you mean specifically."

Stiles blushed. "Sir?"

"Where would it feel good, Mr. Stilinski? Brushing up against your pretty lips? Gagging your throat?"

"May I show you, Sir?" Stiles stood and slid the tight skirt of the dress up to his hips. His hard cock fell, gracelessly exposed by the crotchless panties. He turned around and straddled the chair, bending slightly. It gave Derek a good view of his hole. "Here, Sir. I was thinking about it in here."

"Is that right?" Derek said. "You were just thinking of my cock in that pretty little hole and it distracted you, huh?"

"Yes, Sir." Stiles said. 

"I don't buy it." He said.

"...what?" Stiles asked, actually confused.

"You weren't just thinking. That hole seems a little abused to me."

Stiles froze. This wasn't just apart of the role play. Derek was right. Stiles had changed and waited for Derek as ordered, but he couldn't help try one of the toys after he'd cleaned it. It was a pink and pretty and vibrated and Stiles just wanted to see how it felt. The answer was awesome, obviously. So maybe he played more than he'd originally intended. But still he'd only used it a little and he figured it wasn't like Derek was there to catch him.

Now he was kicking himself. Derek wasn't going to punish him for forgetting a fake report that he'd made up for the sake of role play, but he wouldn't ignore this.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles was relieved Derek was allowing the role play to continue, but he knew he was still in trouble. He turned back around. "I maybe played with my hole a little before you Skyped me, Sir?"

"I see." Derek said. "Naughty secretary indeed. Shall we take care of this?"

The sub bit his lip. "Yes, Sir." 

"Good boy. Put a robe on. Then pick a corner and face the computer in that direction while you have your timeout." Stiles obeyed. He listened as Derek made a call. "Hi, this is Derek Hale. I have a room on the...yes, exactly....No everything you guys have done has been wonderful. He's completely satisfied. I was just hoping to have a few more things brought up to the room?...Yes, thank you. He's going to need some fish oil and a hairbrush...Oh yes, one of the wooden ones in guest services will be perfect. It doesn't have to be fancy...No problem. Take your time. Thanks again. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Doubtful." Stiles muttered. 

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, Sir." He said quickly.

"Uh-huh." Derek said, unconvinced. 

Stiles stayed in the corner until his room service punishments arrived. Derek made him take a large table spoon of cod liver oil for lying and then bend himself over the couch. Stiles was a little relieved. Before he admitted his interests to Derek, stiles used to try to spank himself. It was interesting, but certainly hadn't prepared him for Derek's paddlings. He figured this would be more like that. A few self delivered swats to satisfy his Dom. 

"20 on each cheek, alternating." Derek ordered. "Color?"

"Green, sir." Stiles said. 

He'd gotten through the first 10 easily, before Derek stopped him and made him slip his panties off. "Nobody knows your bottom better than I do." Derek explained. "Your beautiful porcelain skin gets deep pink by the fifth swat of my hand. But somehow your ass is still lily white with a hairbrush?" He wasn't wrong. Stiles had been giving himself love taps at best. 

Derek totally understood the attempt. It wasn't easy to blister your own bottom. He knew that there would be an inherent want to save himself some pain. But as much as he thought he was doing himself a favor, the fact of the matter was, Stiles wouldn't be able move on if he didn't feel adequately punished. He'd feel guilty and it would ruin his whole night. 

Besides, the whole point of this was to make it as much like they were physically together as possible. And whether he would agree or not, Derek had a feeling Stiles may have subconsciously gotten in trouble to test that. He knew the toys had been purchased specifically for them to play. They were all going to end up used on him in minutes. But not only did he decide to use it without permission, he then chose to show off his hole to his Dom. He led the scene to this place and it was Derek's job to see it through. Even if that meant he had to be the bad guy. "I want you to give yourself 10 hard swats, very quickly on each cheek. No stops. No changes in strength. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Stiles moped, caught. He did as he was told and let out a shuddered breath after the second set of 10. Setting such a quick pace made the pain build faster than he could keep up with. He didn't feel the full extent of it until he stopped. He had pools of tears in his eyes.

Derek steeled himself. "Now do it again."

"But that was 20." Stiles whined. 

"Do you really think we should count the first 10?" Derek asked. 

Stiles sniffled. "No, Sir. But it hurts."

"I know, Baby." Derek said soothingly. "You're doing so good now. Let's finish up so we can go back to having fun. Can you do that for me?"

Stiles took a breath before nodding. Normally, Derek would have demanded a verbal response, but he let his boy have this one. 

The next ten swats delivered to each cheek gave Stiles' ass a practically crimson hue. He yelped and pleaded the same way he did across Derek's knee. 

"Good boy." Derek praised. "Now I want you to drink at least five sips of water and get into the bed. Lay on your side and put a yourself between the pillows." Derek had been wary of long distance scening because he knew how tactile Stiles needed to be sometimes. But Sophia had offered a number of suggestions in that regard. 

Once Stiles had himself situated, Derek continued. "Now close your eyes, sweet boy, and imagine I'm right there with you. Just listen to my voice, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So good for me." He said. "You took your punishment so SO well, boy. You know that? I'm incredibly proud of you. I know it must have been extremely difficult and you were very obedient."

The praise and the pain were doing a number on Stiles cock, but his body was requiring a little mush time. Derek clearly noticed. "You can drift, Baby. You're safe. I'm going to be right here, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." He said, content.

Derek took some sips of water himself and sent Sophie a thank you text before settling in to watch Stiles. He wasn't lying when he said Stiles being happy was a gift to himself too. They'd Skyped and talked on the phone every day since they were last together, but he'd missed seeing him sleep so peacefully. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him.

Over time they'd both admitted it wasn't exactly love at first sight. Lust at first, sure. But they both tap danced on each other's nerves for a while. Plus, Stiles thinking Derek was a psycho killer didn't help relations. But as they grew to know each other, respect formed. Respect turned to like and like became love. 

Still, Derek didn't at all realize the feeling was mutual. He didn't exactly know what to say around Stiles. There would be Stiles, rambling on and all the wolf could do was stare and try his best to keep up. Sometimes he'd come up with something...But it normally didn't come until he was already back in his car. 

So, like the emotional 4 year old he was, Derek teased. And shoved. And name called. He basically did everything but pull the kids pigtails. All that did was confirm to Stiles that Derek didn't feel the same way he did. So Stiles turned up the snark to cover up his actual feelings. He knew he didn't deserve the love of somebody as sexy and selfless as Derek. And Derek knew he didn't deserve the love of...well anybody.

The whole thing was a clusterfuck to say the least.

Once they finally did get together, everybody else claimed they saw it coming. Even the Sheriff seemed exasperated with their tortoiselike pace. He played his part, the concerned father of it all, when Derek came to pick Stiles up for their first date. But in the end he had to be the one to kick them out of the house. In John's defense, they were just STANDING there. Like two awkward bumps on the same awkward log.

Things went pretty fast after that night. Stiles spent more and more time at the loft. Derek would visit him at lunch. There weren't many days that the pair didn't see each other at least once. The attached-at-the-hipness of it all only escalated once sex became apart of the equation. They were on each other as often as possible. It was like the green eggs of screwing.

Would you fuck Stiles in a bar? Would you fuck Derek in a car? Would you fuck him here or there?  
Would you fuck him anywhere?

 

And the answer was pretty much always yes.

But even after dating and loving and making love and fucking each others brains out and all of that, Derek still looked at Stiles and couldn't believe it. Yeah, he was over thinking he didn't deserve love or happiness. But he'd never truly think he deserved Stiles. He felt like he pulled off some amazing heist. Except instead of money, he stole the heart of the greatest person he knew. And, as far as he was concerned, he was never giving it back.

After a short nap, Stiles started to stir. "How you feeling?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked around. When he spotted Derek's face on the computer, he gave him a goofy grin. "I thought it'd been a dream. The whole thing. I was kind of sad to wake up and have it be over. I'm glad it's not, Sir."

Derek smiled back. "My sweet boy. I think you've earned a reward, don't you?"

"Up to you, Daddy, but I wouldn't turn one down." He said with just a hint of cheek.

"First have some more water and eat a few nuts for me." Derek said. Then go to the closet and open the one in the black box."

Stiles expected to find a plug or something. Instead it was a silver donut looking thing. "What is it?"

"It's an oral stimulator. Basically the movements under the silicon simulate a tongue. The patterns and intensity can be changed so that it can be more realistic."

That all sounded awesome to Stiles. "They change randomly? Or do I have to do it?"

"Normally you would be able to adjust toys like that, but this ones a little different." Derek said, a hint of deviousness in his tone. "Each of these can also be connected to a specific mobile controller app on a phone."

"Would I be correct in assuming this one might be controlled by your phone, Sir?"

"My smart boy." Derek said. He instructed his sub to place the toy over his nipples to start. 

Stiles shuddered as the device swirled around. "Oh, Daddy."

"Now, we can leave it there, or we can move it down to your dick." Derek offered.

"Dick please, Sir." Stiles said quickly. He loved having his nipples played with, but his cock was crying for attention. 

"Alright." Derek said. "I want you to sit at the desk and pull out a pen and some paper."

"What'd I do wrong?" Stiles asked, worried.

"Nothing, Baby." Derek assured him. "Just wanted my secretary to take a few notes. Are you up to that, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles nodded, relieved he wasn't writing lines. "Yes, Sir." He situated himself as Derek had asked. 

"Now place the ring on your dick." Derek said. "If you can transcribe what I'm saying perfectly as the toy sucks and swirls around your cock, you will get another reward"

Stiles gasped as Derek turned up the intensity of the stimulator. "Ahh. Y-Yesssssir."

With that Derek began to recite. He'd found some random legal document before they started skyping and at first was just reading off of that. But then he started peppering in his own phrases to make Stiles squirm. "Within the frame work of the new aid strategy of my dick slamming into your tight hole, a multi-pronged attack at the base of you cock should mobilize resources in your balls until they build up and spray all over your chest." Then, like the jerk he was, he made Stiles read every dirty word back to him. 

That in combination with the fluctuations in the toy left Stiles panting by the end. "Please, may I cum, Sir?"

"Not yet, boy." 

"Please, please, please! I'm so close." He begged. "I have to!"

"What did Daddy say?"

Stiles was still squirming from the sensation. "Not yet."

"And what does that mean?"

"Means not yet." Stiles pouted. 

Derek turned the toy off. "Good boy."

Stiles didn't know whether he was more relieved or frustrated. He knew what he was supposed to do either way. "Thank you, Sir." He didn't want to earn another paddling instead of getting his reward.

"You will cum tonight, if you continue being my good boy." Derek promised. "But it'll happen when I say so and not a moment sooner."

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles said. 

"Trust me." Derek added. "It will be worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help a little fluffy non sequitur in the middle there. So sue me!
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	13. Long Distance Love (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the boys sexy skype adventure.

"Which toy did you use before I called?"

"...The pink one, Daddy." Stiles shifted, reminded of his transgression. "Sorry." 

"No, Baby." Derek consoled. "There's no need for that. We took care of that mistake, didn't we?"

"Yes, Sir." Stiles said. 

"I just wanted to know what you played with already to see what we should do next."

"I liked that one, Daddy. Wouldn't mind using it again." He smiled.

"I'm glad to know you like it. But that's enough of it for tonight. Maybe next time."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles tried very hard not to pout. Now he kind of wished he'd disobeyed for a little longer. Instead of rushing, he could have gotten his fill of the pink one since now he wasn't going to get anymore of it. He got paddled for it either way. 

"Now I want you to go back to the closet and get lubes."

"Lubes, Sir?" He asked. "As in plural."

"There should be at least 3. I want to make sure you use the right one."

Stiles rushed to comply. "I can smell the green one even though it's sealed. I want to use that one. It's like peppermint, Daddy."

"It does." Derek said. "But I want you to use the blue bottle."

"But that's not..." Stiles cut himself off. 

"Care to continue?" Derek asked.

"No, Sir." He grumbled. First he couldn't use the toy he liked, now he couldn't even pick his own lube? What did it even matter?

"Didn't quite hear you."

"I said no." Stiles said a bit louder and couldn't help the little stomp that accompanied it. 

"Go back to the desk and get the pen and pad." The Dom ordered. "But instead of sitting, I want you kneeling with your forearms flat on the floor in front of you."

"More sexy note taking, Sir?" Stiles hoped, but was doubtful.

"'I will accept and trust my Dom's decisions'." Derek ordered. "I want it clearly printed."

The sub sort of saw it coming. Derek wasn't big on back talk. He kind of couldn't be with Stiles as his submissive. Sure he was fine with a little bit of harmless snark or teasing. Derek wanted Stiles to be Stiles, after all. But any real disrespect had to be nipped pretty early on. If not, they'd both find themselves dealing with a full on tantrum. So Stiles nodded, the punishment settling him a little even before he'd started. "How many times, Daddy?"

"Until I say stop." Derek realized he probably needed to emphasize their roles a little more, not being there and all. 

"Oh. Okay. I mean yes, Daddy." With another subdued nod, Stiles started to get into position.

"Other way." Derek corrected. "I want that pretty boy pussy facing me."

Stiles felt his cock jump a little. He loved having his hole referred to that way. It made something inside him stir think of it in such filthy terms. It used to freak him out, wanting to hear things like that. Wanting to say them. It would whimper out once he hit subspace, but never really intentionally.

Derek knew about both his desire and his trepidation in that sense and eased him into it over time. Scene by scene. Until one day he made Stiles beg for him to "fill his pussy" over and over before he would finally slam into him. Stiles was hard as a rock from it and asking for permission to cum pretty much instantly. That night basically cured his boy's issues with the word.

Stiles obeyed, presenting his ass to Derek, and started on his lines. He normally had a number or a goal to reach. Two full pages or 50 times. Unless he was being an uber brat (which did happen from time to time), he'd finish as quickly as possible without getting sloppy. Derek didn't make him use calligraphy or anything, but he had been known to make Stiles start over because of rushed, careless hand writing. 

But this time, even the length of time his punishment took was out of Stiles' hands. He could write a million lines or one (although he figured the latter figure would get him a second taste of the hairbrush), and his punishment would still last just as long as his Dom felt necessary. 

By the end of the first page Stiles decided this punishment, though helpful in reaffirming his headspace, was tougher than he thought. He'd lost track of time and his hand was getting crampy. It was like a timeout boned with writing lines made a punishment baby and he didn't need his punishments evolving like that! He chanced a peak behind him. Derek had been pretty quiet. Was it so far fetched to think maybe he'd walked away?

His boyfriend was starring right at him. "Can I help you, boy?"

Stiles snapped his head back to the legal pad. "N-no sir. I just um, well I finished a whole page."

"That's very good, Baby." Derek said. "You're welcome to continue to the next page now."

"Yes, thank you Daddy." Stiles said. At least Derek couldn't see him rolling his eyes with his ass to him.

Derek looked at the clock. Of course he wasn't going to let this go on forever. He figured Stiles would get antsy by the 5 minute mark and be truly repentant by 10. The fact that the boy was breaking at 3 meant he could fast tracking the process a little. 

He stopped him at 7 minutes. "Alright, Baby. You can stop and turn back around now."

Stiles shuffled to face him, looking genuinely contrite. "I'm sorry I was crabby and stomped at you, Daddy."

"Apology accepted, Baby. Although I have to warn you, if there's any more of that kind of behavior, I'm going to think somebody needs another self paddling. Maybe this time in the diaper position." 

Stiles eyes grew. He couldn't think of many things more embarrassing than paddling HIMSELF in the diaper position. "No Daddy, please don't make me."

"That's up to you. I know you can avoid it and we can have fun for the rest of the night. But only if you chose to behave."

He nodded fervently. "I can, Sir. I will."

"That's my good boy." Derek said. "Go ahead get the blue lube for me." Stiles hopped to and presented it to the screen. "Thank you, Baby." Derek ordered him to open himself up a little. Stiles worked his hole up to 3 fingers before his Dom stopped him. "Now there should be a box in the freezer compartment of the fridge. Open it and bring it to me."

The freezer? Stiles was confused, but he didn't want to be disobedient. Sure enough there was a box and Stiles opened it to find a string of beads inside. He presented it to Derek.

"Good. Those are anal beads, but they're a little different from the ones we've used. Since those get cold, we have to be very careful about the base of the lube we use with them." Derek explained. He directed Stiles to feed the beads into his hole.

Stiles had a thing for temperature play. Derek had once rubbed ice cubes on the boys nipples and he'd cum like it was his first time. So it wasn't a surprise these beads were a hit. Each cold little sphere made its way into Stiles' hole, chilling and filling him simultaneously. "Daddy, so good." He hummed when they were finally all in.

Derek palmed his own cock through his pants watching the beads get sucked up by the greedy hole. "You ready to pull them out, Boy."

"Yes sir." 

"Slowly, Baby." He said. "I'll tell you one by one when you're allowed to remove them."

"Yes, Daddy." He was panting as they were pulled and groaned when the final bead popped out. "Son of a bitching bastard that felt good."

"You ready for more?"

"Yes!" Stiles said desperately. "Yes, please sir."

"First, grab a Gatorade and put it next to you on the floor. Then I want you to grab the flesh colored dildo." He said. "Its the one that has a little stand attachment?" Stiles spotted the thick toy and moaned. Derek finally took his dick out. "I know how much you like sucking cock, Boy. I want you to put that one on the stand and show me how you'd suck me if I were there."

Stiles didn't know about sucking a fake dick, but he tried anyway. He wrapped his mouth around it and tongued along the side. He realized Derek was stroking along and Stiles could tell it was really turning his Dom on my. That worked him up too. He was putting on a show. He started taking the dick all the way down, gagging on it. He teased the head and slapped it against his face.

"That's enough ." Derek groaned, getting close. "Get it inside of you. NOW. I want to watch you get fucked." The sub didn't need to be told twice. Because of the stand, Stiles was able to use it without his hands. He pushed back on to it. "That's it, Baby. Pretend it's me. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Then Stiles really went to work. His eyes rolled back as he pounded himself on the dildo, listening to Derek's voice. "Daddy. Daddy close."

"Me too, Baby."

"Please let me cum. Need it. Need it so bad. Please!" Stiles cried.

"Cum with me, Baby." He growled. Each man stared at the screen and watched the other release.

After, Derek took a second to see straight again, but didn't want to wait too long. "Can you at least make it to the couch, Babe? You shouldn't lay on the floor like that. And drink some of the Gatorade, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, totally high off his orgasm and satiated. "You will too?"

"Yeah." Derek agreed, pouring half a bottle into a glass. Stiles laughed, getting off the floor. "You okay?"

"You drink Gatorade out of a glass?" Stiles joked. 

Derek chuckled. "I guess I do."

"You didn't have furniture until I forced you to buy some, but you drink GATORADE out of a glass." He was full on giggling now.

Derek knew he should defend himself, but he hadn't heard Stiles like in weeks. "You feeling okay? Your knees and ass sore?"

"Not too bad." Stiles shrugged. "I was kind of asking for it a little."

"You don't say." 

"It was pretty hot though." He admitted. "The self spanking."

"Yeah?" 

Stiles winced. "Is that weird?"

"Babe you-" Derek paused. He wanted to say this the right way. "You have the right to feel however you want, but..."

"But what?" Stiles asked, suddenly more nervous that the answer was yes. Derek DID think it was weird. Stiles had finally gone too far.

"But well you have to keep in mind that for the most part, anything you thinks 'weird' to like, is something I liked doing to you. And yeah, sometimes it kind of freaks me out that I like it. I'm at the supermarket and all of a sudden I think about my boyfriend, who I love and would never want anything bad to happen to, crying over my knee. And I get a little hard and I'm 14 again thinking 'Holy crap I'm too weird'. But if you get it and I get it, who are we hurting by being a little weird?"

"I reeeeeally wish I could kiss you right now." Stiles sighed.

"You're not alone on that one either." Derek smiled. "Can you do me a favor though? Will you tell me what you liked about the self spanking?"

"I can try? You know I don't like being paddled. That's not what I'm saying." He said. "...But I liked that I still had boundaries and consequences even though you're not here. And that you knew me enough to know when I was going easy. And like I had to like go against my natural instincts and like give in to it. Submitting and all. Does that make sense at all?"

"Yeah totally." Derek said. "Babe it was so fucking hot to watch."

"Ugh and you telling me what to do in that FUCKING SUIT." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm throwing away all of your henleys. Just an FYI. Suits or get the fuck out from now on."

"As long as you wear nothing but latex from now on, I'm totally fine with that."

"Don't tempt me, Dude. You know I will..." He bit his lip a little. "I'm really glad we did this. I needed it more than I even knew."

"We both did." Derek said. "It's hard. I'm used to having you around all the time."

"Tell me about it." Stiles agreed. "I miss you like crazy. You're too missable. It's really annoying, Hale. Good thing my man's so creative, huh? How did you come up with all this stuff."

Derek was obviously blushing even on the screen. "Well the secretary stuff we'd talked about, but most of the other stuff was, um, Sophia."

"Sophia??" 

Derek grimaced. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm gonna send her a fucking edible arrangement or some shit."

"So you're not upset I talked to her?" Derek made sure. "I only realized after that I should have asked first."

"Nah I get it. You're used to going to her with BDSM stuff. And I was like freaking out and crying and stuff. You were trying to figure it out. I appreciate that. Besides, even if I could have been upset, I'm messaged and fucked and sore in all the right places. I would have gotten over it. Today's surprises were that good."

They Skyped until looked like Stiles was going to pass out. Derek forced him to get in the bed first even though "this couch is nicer than any bed I've ever slept on, Derek".

Derek didn't mention the fact that the surprises weren't over. Because, you know, surprise.

The next morning they Skyped a little more, this time just talking. Stiles leisurely packed up all the toys. Derek told him check out was at night which seemed really weird, but he figured it was some kind of rich person thing. At around 6 he went to the front desk to thank them and drop off his key. To his surprise, they led him to a conference room. There was a screen down and something was being projected on to it. Once again, Stiles was handed a phone. "Derek? What's going on?"

"Can you see it? Is it up?"

"Is what up? Derek seriously what is..." He stopped reading the banner on the screen. It was over a stage. A stage in beacon hills. "Is this...how'd you tape this? Derek it hasn't even happened yet."

"It's a live feed." He explained. 

"They're doing a live feed of my Dad's speech?" That didn't make sense. Yeah, the world deserved to know how kick ass his father was, but he didn't think they'd go through all that trouble.

"They are now." Derek said.

"But how- Did you set this up?" Stiles closed his eyes and took a breath. "Did you set this up so I could see my Dad get his award, Derek?"

"To be fair I didn't physically set up anything. Otherwise you'd be looking at a blank screen right now." He joked. "You and your Dad deserve to have this."

"You're unbelievable." Stiles said. 

"In a good way?"

"I'm the best way." He clarified. 

"Want to talk to your Dad before he goes on?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Stiles and the Sheriff both called Derek an idiot in the most endearing way possible before John hung up to accept his award. Stiles didn't have to worry about tearing up in front of anybody because he had the room to himself. And honestly, who wouldn't have cried a little? His Dad had worked so hard. The people of Beacon Hills didn't know half the things he'd had to do to protect their little town. He deserved this so much. 

And then there was Derek, who somehow always made things a little (or in this case a lot) better. He wanted to do something big to say thank you. Nothing would have been enough, but he had to at least try. Derek was still visiting the next weekend. He couldn't afford to sweep him off to a spa like Derek had done for him, but he made a mental note to pick up some massage oils. He could probably YouTube a few techniques. Besides, working the kinks out of Derek's muscles wouldn't exactly be a one way gift. They could order takeout and he'd see about sexiling his roommate. Stile's wondered how long it would take to order himself another latex outfit. Maybe cheer uniform or a military kind of thing? Then again they hadn't played dirty doctor in a while. Stiles thought maybe it was time for Derek's annual check up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? A little smut for Christmas? Why not? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! And I also hope you all have a happy holiday!


	14. The Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to visit Stiles at school, but things don't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: THERE WILL BE ANGST...and actually not as much porn as usual? Don't hate me?
> 
> Thanks to NiallWh0rean for planting the seed of an idea that went a little off course, but I still liked writing.

Derek was really horny. 

Like REALLY horny.

But Derek was also pretty sure he was shit out of luck.

Stiles was in the final stretch of school and simultaneously studying for finals and entrance into the police academy. He wanted to start as soon as possible. Derek was trying to be supportive, but he wasn't alone in worrying his boyfriend was stretching himself too thin. Kira was looking to law enforcement too, but she was taking the summer to study and then taking her exam in the fall. Which Derek thought was the completely logical way to do it.

Instead of nagging about it, he'd sent care package after care package. He wanted to visit, but Stiles was always writing a paper or studying or something and kept putting the visits off. They still talked everyday and Skyped every night, but it wasn't the same. Derek not only missed and craved being physically near his boyfriend, but he was worried about him too. Stiles looked thinner and paler than usual. He was so tired all the time. Worst of all, didn't smile as often. Not for real. 

So when Stiles finally caved to giving himself a weekend off, Derek pounced at the opportunity to visit. He rented them a hotel room and whisked Stiles off, hoping to help relax him. He expected quality time and joking and snuggling and wildly insane sex of every variety.

They'd snuggled a little and Derek caught him up on all the Beacon Hills stuff. They ate and joked (surprising mostly on Derek's end), but Stiles still seemed a little blocked off. Derek thought a scene might help him unwind. Maybe he'd do another night of pampering?

Except when they started, Stiles began bratting almost immediately. He wasn't positioning himself forms reward of any kind. Which wasn't fun for Derek either (It may or may not have been mentioned that Derek was extra strength, SUPER horny). He knew he wanted more than just a mouth or hand, his or Stiles'. But he just couldn't reward bad behavior. 

The sub had finally scaled back the sass and blatant disobedience after he'd been paddled on multiple occasions, written hundreds of lines, had two doses of fish oil and a combined 30 minutes in the corner. All in less than 2 hours. But Derek couldn't define the boys actions as anything other than straight up naughty and, more than that, although he'd reigned it in a bit he didn't seem the least bit repentant. He had barely even cried during his paddling, which usually was enough to make him in to a contrite little mess. Derek wasn't exactly sure how to proceed.

Before it had even come to all of that, Derek had warned Stiles that he was jeopardizing his own opportunity of getting fucked. But apparently he just couldn't help himself. And Derek couldn't go back on his threat now, or his sub would have no reason to believe him again. 

But on the other hand...SO very horny.

Derek was trying to google himself out of this predicament while Stiles was finishing off his corner time. There had to be a way to fuck him without caving. He found ideas to make sex less of a reward for the boy, but none that worked for their particular relationship. 

In their agreed upon rules, using cock cages as a punishment was reserved for cumming without permission. Besides Stiles was too hard to get a cage on at this point. 

Some sites spoke of sex without lube or prep. But Stiles had actually always wanted to try that. Despite the sub's frequent disagreement on the issue, Derek knew he wasn't ready to be fucked that way. It would hurt him, maybe even long term. There were a few other ideas on line punishment. Thing was, Derek didn't want to hurt him. No matter how bratty Stiles was, Derek never wanted to resort to incorporating real pain into their sex. But he also didn't want to give Stiles the reward of pleasure after his behavior. 

Derek sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to find a happy medium. And besides, in his current state of sass, Stiles would probably see any form of dick in ass as a victory. 

Then Derek found something he'd known about, but hadn't ever considered. It just seemed kind of weird. But it was worth a shot. When corner time was up, he led him out. "Bend over the desk."

Stiles couldn't tell how he should feel. Derek's raging hard cock told him that maybe his Dom was too far gone to follow through on his no sex threat. But Stiles also knew he'd been the textbook definition of a brat all night and would deserve more spankings if that's what was about to happen. Derek had only put away the hairbrush earlier because 3 paddlings in one night had already given Stiles' ass a shiny crimson glow and his Dom strictly refused to go to purple and bruising. But maybe Derek changed his mind? He knew he had been exceptionally disobedient and would have deserved it.

He didn't plan to be. Honestly, he really didn't. He just had this cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. It'd been there for days now. Maybe even weeks. And it was weighing him down. He was grateful most of his real friends were far away or in their own finals haze too. He didn't have answers for the questions they'd ask if they saw him all the time.

"Keep those legs close together." Derek ordered. 

Stiles figured he had his answer when Derek lined himself up behind him. But instead of pushing into his hole, Stiles felt something slide between his thighs. He ventured a look back. "...Sir?" 

"Pretty sure you know that hole does not deserve to be used after the display you've put on tonight. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go unsatisfied." He continued to thrust. "Your thighs are going to have to serve as substitute." 

Stiles slowly looked forward again. "Yes, Sir."

It certainly wasn't as good as Stiles' ass (few things in life were), but Derek had to admit his legs were getting the job done. And then Derek smelled it. Tears. Stiles' tears to be specific. He instantly stopped and spun him around to confirm. "Baby?"

"I'm sorry." He sniffled. "Keep going. You're right. I deserve it. Please keep going."

"Babe, what's going on?" Derek said. Stiles was a mess. Sure, it wasn't any fun not being fucked the way he probably preferred, but Derek hadn't expected this reaction at all. And instead of answering now, he just cried harder. "Stiles, please talk to me." Nothing. "Ok yellow. No actually red."

Finally Stiles looked up at him. "No! Please don't. I'll be good! I'll stop crying. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine."

"I am!" He swore in vain. "I'm green!"

"Stiles stop." Derek said seriously, desperate for Stiles to hear him out. It must have worked, because he froze. Derek could hear his boyfriends heart going a mile a minute. He racked his brain trying to figure out how to fix this? " Are you hurt? Was that too far?"

"Told you." He hiccuped. "I'm fine. You're not listening to me. I'm green."

"Well IM not." Derek admitted, his voice breaking slightly. " Please just talk to me."

As Stiles tried to speak, an unwelcome but unfortunately familiar feeling started sweeping over him. His breath shallowed. He tried to think, but everything was so heavy and jumbled. 

Derek could hear his pulse quicken. "Stiles? Oh God." It was a panic attack. Derek could see it building, and fast. "Stay with me, Babe. Look at me okay?"

"Cant breathe...I'm dying Derek." He gasped.

Derek knew he wasn't, but still needed to help him. He thought as quickly as possible. He'd once stayed up all night reading about how to assist with panic attacks. Other people had been with Stiles when he had one and Derek wanted to be prepared. He followed all the suggested protocols. He was reassuring, but firm. Calm but factual. He tried to embody all the stupid adjectives they listed, but it wasn't working. So Derek decided to try something the websites had actually all said not to do. He grabbed Stiles shoulders and looked him square in the eyes before wolfing out and growling right in his face. 

Stiles looked back, utterly stunned. "What was- why'd you- I don't understand." He sputtered, confused.

"Lydia told me once you were having a panic attack and she kissed you. It startled you, made you hold your breath. I figured I'd kissed you too much for it to be shocking, but..."

"But turning might." Stiles nodded, understanding. "Well, I actually do feel better, so I guess it worked...Thanks?"

Derek hadn't seen Stiles this distant in years. He didn't want to pressure him into panic again, but he had to talk to him. 

Lucky for him, Stiles was watching the dilemma play out on Derek's face. He sat down and took a deep breath, before starting. "I'm about to finish college." 

"You are." Derek sat next to him.

"I'm about to finish college." Stiles repeated. "And she didn't even get to finish high school."

"Who?"

"...Allison." He said softly. 

"Oh, Stiles."

"I know it's not my fault." Stiles said. "I know none of it was. It wasn't me. I didn't kill all of those people...But they're still dead, right? THEYRE still gone and I'M still here. And I just...I don't know what to do with that. Like sometimes it's just like... what does it matter who's fault it is?"

Derek sighed. "Stiles, you're right. It's awful and heartbreaking that they're gone. But it matters that it wasn't you. It matters in the way that you live your life. And you have to know that's what they'd want you to do. They'd want you to live. They'd want you to- to honor their memory by doing the things they didn't get a chance to do. Because otherwise...otherwise you died along with them."

Stiles saw tears prickling in Derek's eyes and knew he didn't just mean the people who the nogitsune killed. He meant Boyd. And Erica. And most of his family. Of course Derek would understand how this guilt felt more than just about anyone he knew. 

Stiles had to look away as his boyfriend waited patiently for him to say something. "I...I knew why I was upset, but I also didn't know know. I can't really explain it. It was lingering in my mind, but I couldn't even really say it to myself. But I-I should have talked to you. Trusted you. Before it got to all this."

"I wish you would have, but I don't know if you could. Like you said, you couldn't even say it to yourself." 

"But to bring it into the scene..." Stiles shook his head. "Letting stuff work me up and all. That's dangerous. Right?"

"I mean," Derek took a deep breath. "You know I want you to come to me if somethings bothering you. Always, but especially when we play. But this wasn't just messing with you during the scene, you know? And to be fair, I knew something was going on. Knew you'd been chewing on something for a while. But I ignored it. Told myself it was just school stuff. Ignored it during the scene too. And that was dangerous on my end. Not trusting my instincts is the same as ignoring safe words as far as I'm concerned."

"Derek no." Stiles disagreed. "This isn't on you. Besides, if I'm not allowed to drown in my guilt neither are you. Tell me you won't."

Derek gave him a pathetic smile. "'Kay."

"Liar." Stiles rolled his still watery eyes. "We're a mess, huh?"

"What are you new here?" Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. The younger man burrowed in. "You know how proud of you I am right?"

Stiles tried to pull away a bit. "Shut up."

"No, I mean it." Derek pulled him back in. "We're all worried about you getting burned out, but that doesn't make what you're doing any less incredible. A lot of people either struggle with their senior year or take easy classes they can breeze through. You took a tough course load and you're taking the academy exams and you're kicking ass. And I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"Thanks..." He said as quietly as possible.

They stayed like that for a while, taking in the sounds of each others breath. Eventually Derek kissed his neck. "Will you take a bath with me? I can leach the pain from your butt so you can sit?" 

"I want to take a bath, but it feels kinda good being a little tender now."

Derek nodded. "Well I can at least put a cold towel down on the floor of the tub. It'll dull the sting, but just slightly."

Stiles cocked his eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Derek smiled. "I had my share of red bottoms when I subbed. Believe it or not, I can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

"You don't say." Stiles faked a gasp. He looked at his hands. "You bummed we didn't finish the scene?"

"I'm the one who stopped it remember?" Derek said, pulling himself to his feet. "But we have the room booked for the whole weekend. We can try again tomorrow if we're both up to it."

Stiles let himself be led to the jacuzzi style tub. As promised, the cold towel did take a fraction of the sting out of his glowing backside. And when they were all pruney, Derek rubbed some cream on it as well, convincing Stiles with the fact that they were more likely to play again this weekend if he was a little more healed up.

They spent the remainder of the night in bed. Derek was relieved to note Stiles seemed way more at ease. Which meant he was more comfortable too. They eventually, fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

 

Derek woke, taking in a quick breath. Stiles' hand had migrated south and was thumbing along his cock. He looked over, but those sealy brown eyes were still closed. He was a decent faker, but Derek heard the pace of his heartbeat and it gave Stiles away. "Well this is way better than an alarm clock."

"No clue what you're referring to." Stiles gave a wry smile, but kept his eyes closed. 

"Oh fuck." Derek groaned as Stiles started working the head of dick. "Stiles, Stiles holy shit."

Finally Stiles' eyes opened wide, the picture of "who me?" innocence. "I guess you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, huh?"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" He moaned.

Stiles hand stilled and he bit the side of his lip. "Guess I've been a little naughty?" He asked, hopefully. Stiles was putting the ball squarely in Derek's court. He had, after all, been the one to stop the scene before. They'd agreed to never pressure the other into playing. It had to be a mutual decision. "...We don't have to. We can just, you know, fool around? Or we can stop all together? Go back to bed."

Derek had to give his boyfriend credit. He almost sounded convincing. Like he would be totally cool if Derek just turned over and fell asleep. Good thing for both of them, the last thing Derek wanted to do was go back to bed. "I don't know if I'd call say you've been naughty." He hummed. "Maybe just this once we can chalk touching Daddy's dick without permission up to a show of initiative?"

Stiles beamed, relieved. "Yes, thank you Daddy."

"Now I want you on all fours, boy. I tenderized your ass pretty good last night. Let's see if it affected the taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, this started from NiallWh0rean's idea that Derek would ignore Stiles' safe word. But I just couldn't plot out circumstances of him doing that. I tried! I swear! But I have such strong feelings about safe words and what something like that would do to both parties and I kept just getting stuck. So instead, I have Stiles trying to ignore Derek's safe word a little and Derek ignoring that reaction. Closest I could get without dissolving into a puddle!
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and leave ideas or prompts or whatever thoughts your hearts desire. You guys are gold! Hoping the new year brings you all you want, need and desire!


	15. Come together (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from someone who wishes to remain nameless but I had to credit. It was just to much fun the write not to!

"Derek. Derek. Derek. Dere-"

"What???" Derek snapped. He'd been trying to fix the Camaro for the past hour and, while he loved Stiles more than life itself and every word out of his mouth was a gift, he was about to strangle his boyfriend if he didn't shut the f up. 

He'd pretended to help Derek for about 5 minutes before leaning on the side of the car and taking out his phone. And that was fine. Derek was more than capable of fixing the car on his own. What he couldn't do was fix a car while Stiles distracted him every three seconds with this gif or that meme (because "LOOK HOW GRUMPY IT IS DEREK! ITS LITERALLY ALWAYS THAT GRUMPY.").

He'd gotten a good 10 minutes of work done just now when Stiles had blessedly been quiet for a moment, but now he was back with a vengeance. 

Stiles pouted. "Excuse me for living."

Derek sighed. "Sorry, Babe. That was rude. What were you going to say?"

"Well if you must know...Greg, Vin and Sophia are coming to Beacon Hills next weekend!"

"...What?" Derek stopped.

"Oh but also you can't act like you know."

"...What?" Derek repeated.

"Well they're spending a week in San Francisco for Greg's birthday and I kept telling him if they're coming all the way to the best coast, they can't not stop by. So Greg nagged a little-maybe a lot- and Last night Sophia said she's going to ask you and not to say anything about it until she did." He explained. "But like obviously he told me and swore me to secrecy. But obviously I told you. Which is why you can't act like you know."

"...What?"

"Seriously?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek I can't explain it any more than that. SERIOUSLY?"

"No." Derek laughed. "Sophia already asked. And we figured Greg would tell you. I just wanted to see how many times I could make you explain."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Not funny."

"Call it payback for the 800 pictures of annoyed cats."

"He's not annoyed. He's grumpy." Stiles clarified.

"There's a difference? Isn't it like a 'tomato tomahto' kind of thing?"

"OH! I need to show you the one of him and the tomato!" Stiles squealed.

Derek couldn't even be mad. He'd walked himself right into that one.

 

That Friday, Derek bustled around the Hale house getting everything guest ready.

"It's fine." Stiles said. "You're like barely even moved in. Literally everything's new. Why are you running all over?"

"I've never had guests here on my own. I only know how it's supposed to look when my mom prepared for visitors. And they were mostly other packs so I kind of have a high standard. Now can you take your bag to the room next to mine."

Stiles stood and then paused. "The one NEXT to yours?"

"Yeah."

"As in not yours?" He said confused. "You're kicking me out of your room because company's coming?"

Derek stopped cleaning. "Just your stuff. I promised your dad if you were going to start spending whole weekends here, you could have your own space."

"But what if I don't WANT my own space?" 

"Listen, neither your dad or I really expects you're going to sleep in there. But I'm not going to disrespect him denying a fairly simple request that'll help him sleep a little easier and doesn't affect us at all."

"Ughhhh." Stiles groaned. "You know how annoying I find it when you act all 60's with your stupid manners and shit, Hale."

"Yes, Dear."

"Oh another thing," Stiles started.

"Babe, I swear it doesn't mean we don't respect you. Just think of it as having a giant walk in closet on top of sharing my room with me."

"No, no I didn't mean another thing about the room." Stiles shook his head. "I was just...are we going to play? You know, while Greg and Sophia and Vin will be here?"

Derek noticed the way Stiles' body language had quickly changed. He' gone from feigned indignation to looking a little...nervous? "Stiles, they have other interests, just like we do. You don't have to feel worried if you don't want to scene while they're here."

"But...what if I wanted to scene with them?" He froze. "No wait, sorry. Not WITH THEM with them. I know when we scene I'm yours and you're mine. And that's the way I like it so I didn't mean to phrase it like that. Sorry."

"You're fine." Derek said calmly. "I got what you were saying. So...?"

Stiles took a breath. "I just...I liked playing at the club. In front of other people. And it's not like we can do anything like that around here. So maybe with them could be fun. Would that be okay?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. Sounds fun. But I mean, it's not entirely up to us. We'd have to check in with them. Like I said, they have other interests and we can't force them to play out of some kind of obligation. They're here as our guests."

"Of course," Stiles really liked Derek calling them "our guests". He liked it so much, he didn't think before blurting out, "but I already know Greg's totally down." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean- um I mean the opposite of that? Greg who?" He tried in vain.

Now Derek understood where those flecks of nerves were coming from. Stiles felt guilty. "You two can't keep making plans without me, Vin and Sophia, Babe."

"We're not doing it on purpose." Stiles promised. "Like we're not synchronizing watches for Secret Society of Bratty Subs meetings or anything....Although I kind of love that name- Anyway...We're just both pretty gabby and Ideas pop up and we get excited and then we realize maybe we should have discussed it with everybody else first...Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Derek shook his head. "I'm glad you guys clicked so well. You have a lot in common and I like knowing you can talk to someone who's been in this world a while about these kinds of things. You always have me, but sometimes you're going to want to talk with another sub or even just somebody other than me. I've obviously discussed certain things with Soph from time to time. Vin and I talk a lot too. So yeah, I get it. Just try to avoid the making plans part if you can."

"I'll try my best?" Stiles never did like making promises he wasn't sure he could keep. Now that the guilt was off his shoulders, he decided to move the day along. "Speaking of plans that weren't discussed all together, I'll just throw my bag in the room you and Dad have EXILED me to and then start on dinner like a good little house wife." 

"Stiles..."

"It's okay." He pecked Derek on the cheek. "If you and my Dad want to treat me like I'm some snowflake who's virtue needs protecting, I won't worry my pretty little head about it." 

Derek scoffed and watched Stiles saunter up the stairs. He could tell Stiles wasn't actually offended. That wouldn't stop his boyfriend from milking the fuck out of this thing, but that was to be expected.

 

Vin, Sophia and Greg arrived about 3 hours later and there were hugs all around. 

"Darlin', this house is GORGEOUS." Sophia gushed. 

"Seriously, man." Vin agreed. "The restoration is amazing."

"And the furniture choices are awesome!" Greg added.

"That part was actually Stiles." Derek said, happy to shift some of the praise off of himself. "He's also responsible for that delicious smell if you guys are hungry."

"Omigosh STARVED." Greg said. "Vin is like a road trip dictator and wouldn't let us stop for anything but gas station grub even though he knows how crungry I can get."

"Crungry?" Derek asked.

"Cranky and hungry." Stiles and Greg said simultaneously before turning to each other and laughing.

"In that case, I'll show you guys your room." Derek said grabbing two of their bags.

Greg took the other two and followed him up with Sophia, while Vin stayed downstairs to help Stiles bring the food to the table. "So," he said. "Was Greg just being Greg or do you actually want to scene together this weekend?"

Stiles handed him the salad bowl. "Oh I totally do. Derek too. But I'm not supposed to pressure anybody about it."

"Truth be told, I think it'd be really hot. You guys were really amazing at the club. A repeat performance would be awesome. I was causally hinting it to Soph on the way here." Vin said. "Love him to death, but Greg still doesn't realize subtlety is the best strategy to get your way."

Stiles gaped. "Vin! You seem so composed. I wouldn't have figured you for a member of the Secret Society of Bratty Subs."

"The who?" He laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we're totally all going to get to play this weekend." Stiles said, doing his best impression of a Disney villain. 

 

"Stiles that was finger licking good." Sophia cheered at the end of dinner. 

"Thanks for the cake!" Greg added, delighted.

"Every night of a birthday week should include cake." Stiles asserted. "Anybody who says different sits on a throne of lies."

They laughed and continued their dinner conversation into the kitchen. Sophia demanded she and her boyfriends be allowed to help clear the table, but Stiles and Derek drew the line at helping with dishes. They sent the trio up to their room for a bit of rest and finished the rest of the cleaning on their own.

"Soooo?" Stiles said after a bit of quiet.

"...So?"

"Derek!" He whined. "You know what I mean!"

Derek stared blankly. "I really don't."

"Did you talk to Sophia about playing?"

"Yeah. In the 2 seconds she's been here and you haven't been the room, we had a long discussion about scening." Derek said sarcastically. "Or did you think we talked about through telepathy?"

"Hardy har har." Stiles rolled his eyes. "You could have talked about it while you were putting away their bags."

"Well even if I could have talked to Sophia and Greg, Vin was down here with you. I still have to see where he stands on this."

"He's totally into it- DAMN IT! What do I have verbal diarrhea?" He mentally kicked himself. "Okay, okay, okay, I maybe did the planning thing again, but it so wasn't my fault this time. Vin came to me."

"Is that so?" Derek smirked. "You know I wish Soph and I had talked about playing. I seem to know a few boys who are just begging for a spanking." Stiles tried his best to act like that wasn't enough to give him the slightest bit of butterflies, but Derek saw through it. "Alright, alright come on."

"Where are we going?" 

"Well first to my office to print up a temp list and then to talk to Sophia, Vin and Greg." He said.

"Temp list?" 

"Of kinks." Derek explained. 

"But...we're not sharing. We're just going to play in the same space and like be on display and stuff, right?"

"Would you like it of Soph called you puppy?" Derek asked.

"Um no." Stiles said. "I don't like that kind of thing. You know that."

"Exactly." Derek nodded. "I may know that, but that doesn't mean they do. We don't want to share necessarily, but there are still things we need to discuss if we're all going to scene together. Which by the way isn't a definite either. It has to be unanimous."

"Aka you're going to make us subs sweat it out because we were sneaky."

Derek chuckled. "Come on, you doof."

 

Of course Sophia was on board. And the temp sheet turned out to be a really necessary idea. Some of Sophia's boys' limits had changed since Derek worked with them. 

The list also prompted the group dicision that, even though they were going to stick to their own couplings for kissing or sex, it might be really hot to do some of the early teasing together. Between all of the discussions and plans, and the full day of travel/house cleaning they'd gone through, everyone was a little too tired to play together that first night. They said their good nights and Derek and Stiles left their guests to themselves.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as Stiles walked passed his bedroom.

"Why my room, of course." He blinked up at his boyfriend. 

"You think you're funny." 

"I don't know if I'm capable of thinking." He shook his head. "I'm just a little snowflake that needs his innocence protected from the big bad wolf, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes. And here was that milking it he knew was coming. "Ok, Babe. What's this gonna cost me?" He figured from experience that cutting to the chase was the best course of action.

Victorious, Stiles dropped angelic expression. "Dancing."

"...You want me to like stripper dance for you or something?"

Stiles laughed. "As appealing as that sounds, no."

"Oh thank God." Derek sighed.

"I want to pick a night for us to go dancing." Stiles clarified. "And by us and mean both of us. Not just me on the dance floor while you nurse a useless beer and watch."

"Ugh. I'd almost rather strip for you."

"Those are my terms, Hale." He shrugged.

"And you'll never bring up the guest room thing again? Not to me or your Dad? Because honestly Stiles, that wasn't exactly a fun conversation for me to have in the first place. Your father actually used the phrase 'coital activities.' I cannot go through that again."

Stiles scrunched up his face. "Oh God, been there. When he gave me and Scott the sex talk, he said 'vaginal secretions' like 15 times. I swear to God I threw up in my mouth."

"Yeah, so if I take you dancing-"

"And you actually dance." Stiles cut him off.

Derek nodded. "And I actually dance, you have to promise not to give him a reason to give me another talk?" Stiles nodded. "Alright deal."

Stiles have him a huge smile and grabbed his hand, leading them both into Derek's room. "What a fun weekend this is turning out to be, huh? A group scene and then we're all going dancing and-"

"-Wait wait? All? What do you mean all?"

"You and me and Sophia and Greg and Vin and Scott and Kira and well Liam's too young, but me and Scott got in that time, and Lydi-"

Derek had to stop him there. "Absolutely not. I did NOT promise to dance in front of all of those people."

"Actually you did." He said. "You can't keep everybody else from coming out and we did agree to a night of my choosing. Gotta learn to read the fine print, Derek."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You totally tricked me."

"Maybe a little." Stiles admitted. "But totally from a place of love. I want everybody to meet and I want to have a night out with my man and I want him to actually enjoy himself while he's there."

"I enjoy watching you dance from the bar."

"That may be true, but," He turned around so his ass pressed up against Derek's crotch. "I can make you enjoy dancing even more." He started to grind into his boyfriend, swiveling his hips and arching his back. Give him a loud, pop song and Stiles could dance just as spastic as he ever was. And maybe He couldn't do any of the dance moves Lydia'd tried to teach him. But this, this he was a champ at. He widened his stance a little before slowly folding in half to touch the floor, his ass working all the while.

Derek couldn't help but follow his ass, pressing into the beautifully bouncing butt he was being presented with. 

And then suddenly Stiles stood up and turned back to facing him. "See? You're a natural born dancer."

"That wasn't dancing. That was dry humping." Derek countered.

"Yeah, and if you weren't so busy watching me flail around every time we went out, you'd notice that's all couple dancing is now. Dry humping, set to a beat. Unless they play Taylor Swift. Then we somehow all just start bopping around uncontrollably like happy little smurf zombies. Its like witchcraft. I didn't even really like her and now every time I he-"

"Stiles."

"Sorry, I got a little off track. Okay fine maybe a lot." He said. "Point is, you'll be fine. I would never ask you to do anything you wouldn't like."

Derek scoffed. "3 words: Doctor. Who. Marathon."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, you like Doctor Who, you just don't totally know it yet. Anyway if you really think you'll hate this, I won't force it. And I won't bring up the room again regardless."

Derek groaned. "I doubt I'll hate it. And it would be nice for everybody to meet."

"Is that a yes?" Derek begrudgingly nodded. "Yaaaaaay! Oh what a fun weekend. A group scene and dancing and trying out that new vegan place and-"

"Nope. No. Not even a little bit."

Stiles smirked. "Yeah, yeah I know Mr. Carnivore. It was worth a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The play comes next. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think? Any suggestions of your own?


	16. Come Together (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times for everybody!

Vin and Derek made brunch the next day and prepared a few helpful snacks to have around for the scene. Greg was known to get a little light headed when he came and Stiles always needed more water than average when they played. As for Vin, helping Derek in the kitchen happened to be his help. He needed a sort of adjustment period when playing with Dominants other than Sophia. Derek gently guiding him and giving him subtle orders would really help transition him into the scene. Vin had done similar things with Dominants back at the club.

Derek explained it to Stiles in bed that morning. He'd been worried that hearing somebody address his Dom formally before he did might bother Stiles. 

"I guess that makes sense." Stiles said. "He doesn't get to call you Daddy though, right?"

"Right." They'd discussed this the night before, but Derek knew how important it was to Stiles (whether he wanted to admit it or not). "Neither of them will call me Daddy. Only you. And you are not to refer to Soph as Mistress. The guys will stick to Sir and you will stick to Ma'am. Is that all still okay?"

Stiles had reconfirmed their plans. So when Vin came downstairs a little more subdued, he wasn't at all surprised. He still chose to stay out of the kitchen while they cooked, but he wasn't worried about being replaced or anything.

After checking in in every way possible, Derek was confident his boyfriend wasn't making any comparisons (He may have called the whole thing off if he was). He gave Vin little tasks here or there, both of them at ease in a kitchen, but never went as far as having him kneel or anything like that. He also made sure to praise his obedience every so often. "Alright, I believe that's that." He said when everything was done. "Let's start bringing the food to the table."

"Yes, Sir." Vin grabbed the plate of turkey bacon, the biscuit basket and a pitcher of orange juice. "May I tell everyone it's ready too?"

"Yes, thank you." Derek nodded. "But be careful not to take more than you can carry."

"No sir, I won't. I worked at a diner in high school. A five top brunch is like riding a bike for me." He said with a wink. As promised, he easily dropped off the food at the table before heading into the living room. "Mistress, Guys, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Love." Sophia said. 

Stiles was a little jealous during breakfast, but not for the reasons he or Derek thought he might be. He didn't remotely think Derek was pining for Vin. He was just jealous because Vin got to start the scene early. When they all sat down at the table, Stiles had half a mind to kneel next to Derek. But he could wait. 

The plan was to start the scene after brunch. The couples would go back to their rooms, get into their headspace a bit and then make their way downstairs. Derek had already set up some of the play furniture he and Stiles had been collecting that morning. So far they had a the St. Andrews cross, a spanking bench and a very new spreader bar. Derek also recently purchased a sling, but Stiles didn't know about it and he was saving it for a special occasion. 

Breakfast was fairly normal. Everyone laughing and joking, most of the conversation dominated by Greg and Stiles. The only real difference was the light display of deference Vin was showing the Doms at the table. For the sake of starting, Derek went against his own policy and let the dishes sit in the sink when they were all done. 

Once they were back in their room, Stiles couldn't hide how buzzed he was about it. "Should I wear my shorts? Or that jock? Is that too much? Whatever, Vin and Greg'll probably be naked. What are you wearing? You're not going to change right? Maybe I should just-"

"Stiles." Derek said, a little bass in his voice.

"Sorry. Just excited?" 

He shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with being excited. I'm excited and I'm happy you're excited. But I don't want you to work yourself up into worry."

"Okay." Stiles took a breath. "Yeah that makes sense. Yeah okay."

"What do you need from me?"

"Can I...can I kneel? I've wanted to for like a hour." He admitted. 

"Of course you may." Derek wanted to say something about him keeping that to himself this whole time, but figured it could wait. When Stiles didn't go down, he realized he probably didn't just want to kneel. "Kneel for me, Boy." Derek ordered. 

Stiles looked visibly relieved before sinking to the floor. "Thank you, Sir."

"Good boy. Next time let me know if you need to kneel or something."

"Sorry, Daddy." He looked down. 

"No, Baby you don't have to be sorry. You were trying to follow the plan and your self control was impressive. There's just no reason to wait a whole hour if we can easily fix something, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Stiles nodded.

"Speaking of which," Derek said. "this is going to be a different kind of scene. There's no denying that. But our rules still apply. I want you to keep me in the loop as to how you're feeling. I'm going to keep checking in like normal and if at any point you are overwhelmed or uncomfortable or unsatisfied or anything, you can talk to me. The same goes with if you need something. We can handle things together and I promise it will be fine as long as we talk to each other. On the other hand, if you're holding things in and letting it work you up on your own, that's something we've known to be dangerous a scene. If I find out that's the case, we're going to have a very long discussion with the hairbrush and possibly also see what the belt has to say on the matter."

Stiles swallowed. He'd only gotten the belt a couple of times. It was reserved for when he'd been dangerously careless while they were playing, but he was certainly hoping to avoid it. "No, Daddy! I-I mean yes, Daddy. I'll be good."

"Of course you will." Derek smiled. "You're always my good boy. Sometimes you're my bratty good boy or my sassy good boy, but you're always good for me, yeah?"

"Yes Daddy." He said, snuggling into Derek's leg. 

They stayed like that for a while as Derek stroked the nape of his neck. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes, Sir." He stood and allowed Derek to lead the way. 

As expected, the other subs we naked. Vin was kneeling in front of Sophia, who'd changed into a surprisingly simple black dress. Greg was kneeling as well, but in the corner.

"Somebody was getting a little impatient." Sophia explained. "Are you ready to come out now Gregory?"

"Yes, Mistress." He said, but waited for permission before crawling over to meet Vin. 

"Baby, would you like to join them?" Derek asked.

"Yes, please Sir." 

"Go on." Derek allowed. He stood in front of all 3 before turning to Sophia. "What a beautiful crop of boys we have here."

"You ain't lyin'." She agreed. "You all know we're going by the color system tonight, yes?

"Yes, Mistress." Vin and Greg said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Stiles echoed.

"Very good." She said. "Present for me boys."

All 3 leaned over, baring their asses, dicks dangling beneath. Sophia sat on the couch behind them. "Lovely. All of you. You know Stiles, I haven't had the pleasure of spanking that bottom of yours. Would you like that? With your permission of course, Der."

"Sir?" Stiles checked.

Derek listened to his heartbeat for any flutters. It was a little fast, but no faster than when they played alone. Plus he could kind of just tell Stiles was into it. "You have my permission. What do you say to Miss Sophia, Baby?"

"May I please have a spanking, Ma'am?"

"You may." She gestured for him to come over her lap. Stiles happily obeyed.

"Now." Derek said, turning to Greg and Vin. "I know how you boys feel about kinbaku-

Greg couldn't help himself. He broke his position slightly to look up at Derek with a surprised smile.

"Gregory." Sophia warned. 

"Sorry Mistress." He snapped back into place, unable to wipe away the grin. "Sorry, Sir."

His giddiness was understandable. Both Greg and Vin loved rope work, and Derek had become something of a legend back at the club. Max and Sophia were highly skilled in that regard, but once they saw his potential decided together to introduce him to a man named G. 

G was a switch who'd studied a simple but intricately beautiful type of rope work in Japan. Derek took to his teaching and the technique like a fish in water. He was both detailed and quick. He'd practiced often on Sophia's boys, and they were thrilled to be used in such a way. Now to have the pleasure again, they were both excited.

"You are forgiven." Derek said. "But I would watch myself. You may not get such an enjoyable spanking if you're the next one over your Mistress' lap." He winked up at Sophia. 

"I did happen to pack my lexan paddle." She confirmed. "The one with the holes."

Greg made an audible cartoon of a gulp and blushed. That paddle was his nemesis. In fact, he and Vin had dubbed it Lexan Luther. "Understood, Mistress."

"Now," Derek said calmly. "Should we have you tied together or separated?"

They looked at each other. "Together please, Sir." Vin said. Greg nodded in confirmation. Derek had expected as much.

By the time Derek was half way finished with his binds, Stiles' ass was a nice rosy shade of pink and he was practically purring over Sophia's lap as she massaged him. "You took that so well, Stiles. All of those pretty little moans. Such a good boy."

Stiles stifled a groan. "Thank you ma'am."

Derek smirked at Sophia. Gently kneading on Stiles' tender butt and lathering on praise? Sophia knew enough about his kinks to know what she was doing. Which, he figured, was part of the reason she was so good. 

He went back to the knots. Derek had never really thought of himself as visually artistic. Although he appreciated art and really loved architecture, he didn't know if he had it in him to bring an idea to life. But from the moment he'd started kinbaku, Derek knew he'd been wrong. It was like his hands just KNEW what to do to create the patterns he'd envisioned. 

He'd missed practicing the technique. Stiles really enjoyed physical bondage, and he liked rope work a lot. But he just didn't have the patience to sit for kinbaku. Even at Derek's pace, Stiles preferred other, simpler (faster) forms of rope work. And Derek didn't fault him for that. Still, it was nice getting a chance to dust off his skills.

While Derek wrapped it up, Sophia had begun to work Stiles' nipples. She'd had him get her a glass of ice without explaining her plan was to brush them against his nipples until they were hard as rocks. 

When Derek left the room to get a camera for a photo of his finished work, Stiles took a chance and started squirming a little. He was so hard and needed some friction. What he got instead was a firm swat to his thigh. "Trying to get yourself some relief before you have permission?" Sophia asked.

Caught, Stiles froze. "Oh no Ma'am I just wanted to-"

"Kneel." Sophia leveled him with a look that had him scrambling to the floor. "Before you finish that sentence, I'd like you to think about who it was who probably taught your Dom to have good boys swallow down naughty words and lies with a spoon full of fish oil. And when I administer a dose of that stuff, I expect it to be held in your mouth for a full minute before you're allowed to swallow. Just to make sure all that naughtiness is rinsed away. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Yes Ma'am." He repeated more clearly.

"So, now that you're fully informed, I'll ask again, were you trying to get yourself some relief without permission?

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He'd thought playing with Sophia might make things easier on him. She was this sweet, kind southern belle who'd probably let him get away with murder and possibly talk his Daddy into banishing all of the implements from the house so that only good boy spankings were allowed for the rest of time. Turns out instead of being a pushover, she was just Derek in a dress. 

Derek reentered the room with a smug look on his face. "How're things going in here?"

Vin and Greg responded with the expected "Fine, Sir" while Stiles resisted the urge to scowl. Clearly his boyfriend had knew exactly what had just happened with his dumb wolf hearing. And he knew Stiles would know he knew. And he also knew Stiles would know he knew Stiles knew. Which was just plain bitchy, you know?

Derek resisted the urge to gloat (because there wasn't room for two uber brats in their relationship), and took his picture.

"Oh boys." Sophia stood to admire Derek's work. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mistress." They said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Derek." They did, clearly blissed. They were also clearly as hard if not more so than Stiles. "Der, we seem to have some boys in need."

"I think you're right." Derek agreed. He stood in front of Stiles. "You want to cum, Baby?"

All thoughts of Derek's bitchiness fled from Stiles mind as he nodded vigorously. "Yes, Daddy. Please."

"What do you think, Soph?" 

"I don't know." She teased. "Will all 3 of you be able to cum again later?" She was bombarded with promises of the affirmative from all of the boys. "Hmmm I suppose." She knelt and grabbed both Vin and Greg's cocks at the same time, beginning to work the head.Derek took her cue, but chose to wrap his mouth around Stiles dick. 

Both Vin and Stiles moaned at the touch while Greg was was practically silent save for hitching breaths and gasps. She always joked that the only way to keep him from bratting would be if she kept her hand on his cock all day. This was a theory Greg not only emphatically agreed with, but also was in no way opposed to testing out. You know, for purely scientific reasons of course. 

Derek's stroked his tongue along the sides of Stiles' dick, simultaneously teasing his balls.

"Daddy!" He gasped when Derek grazed over his slit. 

Greg and Vin were both about to boil over too as Sophia picked up the pace of her strokes. "Cum for me boys." She ordered.

"May I have permission too, Sir?" Stiles begged. "Please Daddy!"

"You can cum too, sweet boy." Derek said before swallowing him down again. Stiles wasted no time, exploding into the back of his throat. 

Vin and Greg came together but Sophia continued to stroke. "Oh please, Mistress. It's too sensitive."

"What did you two forget?" She asked. 

"Thank you! Mistress, thank you! Oh p-please, Mistress." Greg begged.

"Sorry, Mistress!" Vin added. "Thank you! THANK YOU." 

"That's better." She released their dicks and held her cum covered hands out to them. "Clean up your mess."

Stiles stared in awe. He looked over at Derek who was grinning back at him and gasped at his own error. "ThankyouDaddysorrythankyou." He said in one breath, hoping Derek wasn't getting any ideas. Because Sophia wasn't just Derek in a dress. Sophia was like the baddest chick on earth. If Stiles wasn't already taken, he might have fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait. Things have been...difficult. But writing and hearing from you guys helps, so there's that.
> 
> Let me know that you think?


	17. Come Together (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part if this series of chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever. I apologize. A lot of real life drama getting in the way of my fic drama.

For a while, Stiles was content. His head was rested on Derek's shoulder and he could faintly hear the murmurs of Sophia feeding Greg some grapes. 

"A little more water." Derek held the bottle up to Stiles lips.

"I'm okay." He said softly.

"Wasn't a question, Baby."

Stiles had known that, to be honest. Derek took hydration really seriously. But sometimes he was comfy and having to pick up his head to drink seemed like an injustice of the highest order. Ok, so maybe he knew it wasn't THAT serious. But still. He turned his face away from the bottle. "No thank you." He mumbled.

"Open." Derek encouraged with a gentle swat to his thigh.

Too gentle.

And that's when the content feeling Stiles had been riding started to slip away. Just like he knew Derek wasn't suggesting the water, he knew he was probably going to get in some trouble for flat out refusing it. Not anything too serious, but not "gentle swat" trouble either. 

He thought about it. He'd been a little sneaky with Miss Sophia, and then he didn't thank Derek for letting him cum. And now he'd been bratty with the water. And, not that he'd been trying to add up to a punishment, but that normally would have been where he was headed. 

Was Derek taking it easy on him? Was it because of the group scene? Were they all taking it easy on him??? He just couldn't tell. But what he could tell? Sophia was definitely not taking it easy on her subs. 

And just like that he caught himself.

He was getting worked up. He was comparing himself. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he didn't want to ruin anyone else's fun. 

But...

He also didn't want to end up earning a paddling.

Or worse, a belting.

"...Daddy?" He said so quietly he knew only his wereDom would hear.

Derek looked down at Stiles to answer, but could immediately tell something was wrong from the look on his face. "Upstairs?"

"Yes please."

Derek stood him up. "Excuse us for a moment please."

"Of course." Sophia had only heard Stiles refuse the water and assumed Derek was off to "discuss" that. She thought it was a little harsh, but didn't judge. 

Instead of rushing into talking upstairs, Derek laid Stiles on his bed. He kissed all the way up his chest before landing on his collar bone. Stiles was just fine with this segue into conversation. Derek was just fine with the way Stiles heart rate was returning to a stable pace. When he thought it was okay, he stopped. "Ready to tell me what's going on, Baby?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Stiles said.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"I interrupted things." He said.

"Were you feeling uncomfortable for some reason?" Stiles nodded. "Then you did exactly what you were supposed to do. That was very, very good."

"Okay."

"So what's going on?" He repeated.

"I guess I just-um...areyoutakingiteasyonme?" 

"Am I...taking in a monkey?" He joked.

That got a smile out of his boy. "Daddyyyyy. You heard what I asked."

"I couldnt possibly have heard correctly." He said. "The only other option was you asking if I was taking it easy on you."

"Well..." Stiles played with the threads of the comforter. "Were you?"

Derek tipped his chin so that they were looking eye to eye. "No, Baby, I was not." 

"Oh." Stiles felt squirmy embarrassment and was planning on letting his stupid mistake die there.

"Will you do me a favor?"

He nodded, a little nervous before remembering Derek's thing about verbal responses. "Yes, Sir."

"Will you tell me what made you think I was going easy on you?" 

"Do I have to, Daddy?" He already felt like enough of an idiot for even suggesting it. He didn't really want to have to expand on it.

"Nope. Baby, I'm not asking as a punishment. I'm asking because, even though it wasn't intentional, something made you uncomfortable. And it's important to me to avoid that. But we can discuss it later if you don't want to."

Stiles huffed. He hated how sweet Derek was. Okay, let's be real he actually loved it. But he hated that it made him immediately dissolve any arguments he had about doing or not doing something. "I tried to touch my dick without permission."

"Mm-hmm. And Soph scolded you for it." He said.

"And then I didn't thank you when you allowed me to cum."

"Actually you did." Derek corrected.

"Well yeah, eventually. And then I was kinda bratty about the water and...okay it all sounded worse in my head."

Derek smiled. "Which is why I'm so glad you told me and got it out of there. If something ever makes you uncomfortable, no matter how trivial you may think it is, I want to know. This doesn't work without communication, right?"

"Right." Stiles smiled. "In that case, you know my bottom feels pretty 'uncomfortable' when I'm getting a paddling, Daddy."

"It does, does it?"

"Uh-huh and my mouth feels uncomfortable when it's swallowing fish oil." He added.

"In that case, it'd be a good idea not to sass or fib, huh?" Derek teased.

"I suppose that could be one possible solution." Stiles playfully pouted. 

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, Sir." He answered honestly.

"I was thinking of bringing some toys with us back downstairs. Soph has some ready for her boys, but I want that ball bearing plug in you. Color?"

"Green, Daddy." Stiles was emphatic there. He LOVED that plug. Every time he moved he could feel the weights readjust inside him. It was amazing.

"Go ahead then." Derek said.

Stiles sped off to find it. Derek almost warned him not to take off so quickly, but the boy barely tripped over himself twice, which was graceful for Stiles. He got on all fours and arched his back so his ass was out. "Put it in!"

Although Stiles was in perfect position for the plug, he was also perfectly positioned for the firm, stinging swat Derek landed on his sensitive sit spot. It was such a shock, he couldn't help the childlike "Owie!" that he yelped. "What was that for?"

Derek doled out another two swats. "Is that how you speak to me?" 

"But I...No, Sir." He fixed his tone and fought the urge to rub his smarting skin. Having a werewolf for a Dom meant sometimes his hand could sting like a paddle. Fuck if that didn't put a nail in the whole "taking it easy on him" thing. He squirmed under Derek's gaze. "...Im sorry, Daddy."

"How do you ask for something?"

"If it pleases you, Sir, will you open your boy's hole?" He used his very best manners.

Derek chuckled. "Luckily for you, it would in fact please me. Greatly." He worked the plug into Stiles. "That's it. Good boy, swallowing it all up. So pretty."

"Oh fuck. Thank you, Daddy." He hummed once it was in place. 

"Back down stairs?" Derek was surprised when instead of follow him, his sub put his arms out and happily sighed when he was picked up. 

Stiles was very tactile. Inside of scenes and out. Everyone knew that. But he was still a little uncomfortable with some of the things he liked in as part if their play. Being carried, for instance. He'd admit he liked when Derek yanked him up or fucked him against the wall. Rough, sexual carrying. Who didn't like that?

But gentle carrying? Being held for the sake of comfort? That took some time for him to accept. When he was submitting, Stiles still thought that went against all of his instincts to not be seen as the weak one in their relationship. Whether he really liked it or not.

They'd had countless discussions about this, Derek couldn't say how many times he'd tried to convince him that wanting to be taken care of didn't make him weak or the "girl". But all that did was give Stiles an excuse to scold him for inherently assuming the "girl" was weak. And then that became a whole thing of its own and eventually Derek just sighed "yes Dear" and put a pin in it.

So Stiles instigating this kind of carrying was rare. Derek decided to savor it. He also noted it probably meant Stiles was either about to go to subspace or was already there. 

"I can feel myself stretching for you, Daddy." He whispered into Derek's ear. "My tight little boypussy is hungry for you."

Yup. Totally going there. Derek made sure to hold him close. He loved it when Stiles found subspace, but he didn't want him to drop physically or mentally. He took the long way back to the living room, whispering encouraging praises into his sub's ear before pausing. "We can stay just you and me if you want, Baby. We don't have to go back. Nobody will be upset. That includes me."

Stiles shook his head into Derek's neck. "Want it like at the club. Want to be yours and have them see. Want you to fuck me this time though, Daddy. Want them to see you fuck me 'till I'm shaking."

Derek stifled a growl thinking about eating and fingering his ass in front of the crowd at Tamed. Stiles hitting subspace was a force to be reckoned with. 

When they got down stairs, they discovered Greg, Sophia and Vin had gone on without them. Sophia was pounding deep into Vin with a strapon as he feverishly sucked Greg's dick. She looked up at Derek with a devilish grin. "Welcome back, y'all."

Stiles wanted Derek inside him, but he still had enough sense to remember his manners. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You 3 look beautiful." Derek said, gently resting Stiles on the couch. "On your back, sweet boy. Legs up."

Stiles obediently got in position, the plug sticking out. Derek toyed with it for a little bit. Working it out and back in again. "Good boy. You open that hole right up for me, Baby."

"It's open Daddy. I promise. Please, may I have your dick. Please, Sir. I'm ready. Promise."

Derek agreed he was ready and wasn't about to tease his boy any further. He eased the plug out and used some of the residual lube on his own cock.

"Oh yes thank you, Sir." Stiles gasped as Derek entered him. "Shit yes, thank you."

Derek started off slowly, working his hips with precision. "Who's boy are you?"

"Yours." Stiles whined. "Yours, Daddy. All yours. All yo-oh fuck. Right there."

Derek began pounding into him. Slamming a little harder against his still pink ass. 

Vin had been given permission to stroke his cock and would have been screaming if it weren't for Greg's dick in his mouth. Greg had no such gag, and had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. All if a. Sudden they shot open, and he looked to Sophia. "Mistress? Mistress can I please? Mistress?" Vin didn't dare pull his lips off of Greg, but he clearly seconded that emotion. Between Greg's begging and Stiles and Vin's moans, it was a regular chorus of sub squeals. 

"You boys ready to make good on your promise, huh?" Sophia asked. "You all ready to cum for us again?"

"Yes please, Mistress! Please!" Greg begged. Vin nodded as much as he could.

"Ye. S'ma. Am." Stiles tried to piece together, now gasping at every thrust. Derek was slamming against his spot and Stiles just wanted to give in and cum. But he wanted to please Derek and in a way Sophia too. So he had to beg, even if it was a fractured broken plead of one. "P-please D- addy! Plea -se ma'am!"

Derek and Sophia locked eyes for a second, silently agreeing. "Cum for us, boys." Derek punctuated her order with a stinging swat to Stiles ass. 

There were mumbled thank you's from all 3 subs. Vin smiled, Greg's cum plastered across his face. Stiles crumpled into his normal postcoital fetal position. 

Greg happily crawled over Sophia and rested his head on her lap. She brushes a head of sweat from his forehead. "Happy birthday, sweet boy."

Vin joined them, snuggling up behind Greg. "Yes. Happy birthday, love."

Greg kissed Sophia's thigh and Vin's hand. "Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa."

Even in his "cum drunk" state, Stiles' ears perked up. He turned to Derek who gave him a look that very clearly said to drop it. Given that Stiles was Stiles, he clearly was too curious for that. But he was just tired enough to table it for the moment. 

 

When he woke up, he and Derek where in bed. "That was sick."

"Sick is good?" Derek asked.

"Stop acting old." Stiles scoffed. Derek just stared at him. "Oh God you're not kidding. I'm dating an octogenarian."

He cracked a smile. "I'm kidding. Yeah, that was pretty sick. Check in?"

"All good. Promise." 

"You know better than that." Derek said. 

"Fine, fine." Stiles sighed. "Ask me your 10000 questions, but can I say something first?"

Derek shrugged. "Sure."

"Mama and Papa?" He asked.

"Oh that."

Stiles sat up. "You knew about that?" 

"I did." Derek confirmed.

"So...what's the deal?"

"The deal is it's not my deal." Derek explained. "Would you like it if I talked about you behind your back?"

"Well I would have asked him to his face but you gave me the warning glare of death. I'm just curious. Is it like us or-"

"Stiles."

"Just tell me!" He grumped.

"Tone." Derek reminded him, firm but calm.

Stiles swallowed. "Sorry. I'm not trying to gossip. I just want you to tell me what's going on."

"What's your definition of gossip?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Ok fine, point taken. Can I ask him about it? Then it's not gossiping." He offered.

"...You can ask." Derek decided. "But you have to do it respectfully. And if he is even a touch uncomfortable, you leave it alone. Okay?"

Stiles had no intention of doing otherwise, so he happily agreed. After their check in and a little bit of extra cuddling, he went down to start dinner. Derek had done breakfast, so it was only fair. 

It seems Greg had the same idea. "Need a hand?" 

"Sure." Stiles handed him the cutting board. "You good to dice the onions? I know sometimes people get stingy eyes."

"I'll be okay." The two talkative boys worked in companionable silence for a while. Now that he had permission, Stiles couldn't quite figure out how to bring it up. Luckily for him, Greg was already working on something similar. "So... I'm pretty sure you learned a little bit more tonight than just the fact that I like rope work, huh?"

They looked at each other for a second before cracking smiles. "Oh thank God, Dude. I was like soooo sure I was going to make this awkward."

"Make it more awkward than me calling Soph and Vin "Mama and Papa" in front of you? I'm so sorry, man."

"Sorry? No way, nothing to be sorry for." Stiles said. "I'm not uncomfortable by it. I mean duh, you know? I'm just a little curious. Well I'm a lot curious, but that's about everything, all the time, always. But you only have to tell me a little about this. I mean you don't HAVE to tell me anything but- oh my God you were never going to cut me off were you?"

"Why would I?"

Stiles shrugged. "Well most people do after they've stopped following along for a good while. I guess I'm not used to rambling at a fellow rambler."

He chuckled. "So what are you curious about?"

"Well how come you never called them that before. I call Derek Daddy all the time. It's not like I'd make fun."

"Well I'm not just calling them Mama and Papa. Our plays a kind of different from that." Greg explained. "It's not so much Dom sub stuff. I mean I'm a sub. But lately we've been trying out me being...where I'm little...Do you know anything about that?"

"I've seen some sites. I don't know how accurate it was." Stiles had read a few things about abdl stuff, but he didn't want to stereotype. "Mostly it was diapers and bottles? Not that I'm judging if that's what you do. Like at all, man."

"It's not." Greg said. "But it is for some people. Everybody's got their own deal. With us it's more like Soph and Vin are in charge outside if scenes too. When we get home from work or if I'm stress over the weekend, I let then take over. They make sure I'm eating well and getting enough sleep, both of which I'm generally an embarrassing mess at on my own."

"Dude. I'm in college." Stiles said plainly. "I pull all nighters subsisting only on library coffee and whatever's left in the vending machine. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

Greg could tell that was a blanket statement. He continued. "So yeah they monitor how much tv I watch and stuff like that. But it's more about being able to let go. I don't have to worry about anything and if I start to worry too much, they figure it out and it's dealt with."

"How do they know?" 

"Truthfully?" He asked. "Most of the time they know because I'll start being a bigger brat than usual and sass and whine over small stuff. I've been known to stomp my foot and tantrum on occasion."

"And then it's dealt with." Stiles nodded.

"I know you want to ask how." Greg laughed. "You're terrible at hiding it. It's cool. Um sometimes it's not too far off from our D/s play. Corner time, spanking, fish oil, lines. But other stuffs different. I get grounded. No tv, internet, home straight from work. Or I get my spending privileges restricted. Or ugh extra chores. Which I really hate because having regular chores are bad enough."

"And it's okay Vin being dominant?" Stiles asked.

"He's still a sub in our regular play, but trust me he has no problem being on it when I'm little. Surprisingly, he's a way more strict Papa than Sophie's Mama. She'll let me tantrum a tiny bit, but one huff and Vin sends me to my naughty spot. It's like going to the corner but I have to sit on a hard wooden stool and it sucks because normally I've already gotten a few swats by then so I'm sore and doesn't matter if I try to backpedal because he's so stubborn, which I guess I am too but- You're right. It is weird when nobody cuts you off, huh?" 

"Right???" Stiles agreed.

"Anyway." Greg continued. "We usually keep the two types of play kind of separate. But sometimes it sort of spills over. It's only when we're really comfortable though, so it's kind of a compliment?"

"Oh same!" Stiles said. "Like, I never...I uh...never let Derek carry me like that. Especially not in front of people...But I was fine with you guys! So YAY safe spaces!"

"D'AWWW how cute are we right now?" Breaking the tension.

"Um ok we're always cute." Stiles said, happy to have things normalized. "Right now we're adorable."

"Totally second that emotion. So what exactly are we making?"

"Turkey burgers and Kale chips. Figured we'd all need the protein and stuff, but I didn't want anything too heavy since we're going dancing and all." Stiles explained.

"Yes, how did you manage that one?" Greg asked. "Last I checked, Derek would rather die than dance in public."

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Stiles winked.

"So a sex thing then?" Greg joked. They both laughed and easily fell back into their gabby rhythm. 

Everyone began to slowly filter in. First their partners and then Scott, Kira, Lydia and the rest of their friends. After introductions were made, they ate and joked for so long everyone almost forgot about the club.

Everyone but Stiles. "Come on, people. My man promised me dancing and I'm not missing out because you're all getting too comfortable."

They all split off into their separate cars. Stiles crept his hand over to Derek's knee in the Camaro. "Told you so."

"I'm sure you did, but what specifically did you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Everybody got along and no secrets were spilled either way. Kinky or wolfy."

"Yes, dear." Derek said. "So how was your talk with Greg?"

"Informative." Stiles said. "I hadn't really thought of that kind of thing passed what is seen on Dr. Phil."

"Never decide on anything based on something you've seen on Dr. Phil." Derek scoffed.

"You know what I mean." He said. "Just, you know, the diaper bottle stuff. And now..."

"And now?"

"Now I get how I could be more than that." He shrugged.

"Is...is that something you'd be into?" Derek said carefully.

"Not really?" Stiles said. "Is that okay?"

Derek smiled. "That's fine, Babe. I just wanted to check."

"And what if I'd said yes?"

"It's not really my thing." He said truthfully. "I like having you as my partner and my sub. But if you want to, I don't know, regress a little it wouldn't hurt to try."

"I don't, but thanks." Stiles said. "Although having the padding of a diaper must make spankings a lot easier to get through."

"Thighs." 

"Huh?" He asked.

"You'd just end up getting your thighs and sit spot spanked." Derek explained.

"That's so much worse!" Stiles said, appalled at having his hypothetical plan thwarted.

 

They met everyone in the parking lot. Even though they were the last to arrive, Stiles was the first through the door. 

"Drinks?" Vin asked.

"Sounds good." Derek said.

"Nope." Stiles disagreed and grabbed the alphas hand. "I want to dance with somebody. I wanna feel the HEAT with somebody!" Derek just stared at him. "You know, with somebody who loves m- have you seriously never heard that song?!"

"Sometimes you make it too easy." Derek broke off into a goofy grin and leaned into his ear. "Somebody whooo. Somebody whooo."

Stiles' eyes widened in giddy surprise and he turned to Scott, the only one who could have possibly heard. His best friend was doing a decent enough job pretending he hadn't, but Stiles could see the edges of his mouth curling up. "You just sang to me."

"Only a little."

"Anymore and I would have passed out." He said. "Lets dance, big boy."

They made their way through the crowd. Derek wasn't much for public dancing, but he swayed along against Stiles. Every once in a while a friend would join them, but most of the night was spent with the pair pressed up against each other. Either on the dance floor or in the hallway or the backseat of the car or, finally, back in their own bed.

When they'd finished making out like teenagers in heat, Derek turned to face the wall and let Stiles be the big spoon for a change. Well, not exactly a traditional big spoon. He could never get comfortable that way. He was less of a "big spoon" and more like a "little barnacle". He clung on top of Derek's side. Closer than close. Faces smashed together. It was ridiculous and awkward and so Stiles.

And honestly, Derek wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As usual, totally open to hearing out prompts and ideas. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think.


	18. A New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of requests to see more of Vin, Sophia and Greg's world. I thought a trip was in order. Luckily, so did Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at least with this one it's only been 3 months...which is still a lot. But I promise there were totally valid, health related reasons. But those reasons are also going to make updates infrequent. They will exist, but I can't bang them out like I once could. Anyways, hope you like it?

"Greg, be patient." Sophia said.

"I've been waiting to play with him all day." He practically cries. Because, in all fairness, he really had. 

Derek and Stiles' flight had been delayed. Sofia, recognizing Greg's state, didn't want to bring him to the airport because sitting still for an undetermined length of time was cruel and unusual punishment while he was little. Unfortunately, that left Greg with Vin. This was normally fine. Papa was fun and smart and cuddly. But Papa when guests were due was a clean machine, and Greg's only choices were to help with chores (which didn't necessarily need doing) or entertain himself with things that wouldn't make a mess. Which, as he'd thought, was basically no better than a time out. But when he made the mistake of expressing that particular opinion, he was put in an actual time out and quickly changed his mind. 

But now they were here and he wanted to show Stiles his comic books and show Derek his toys and all Papa and Mama wanted to show them was the dinner table.

"Greg, come sit down right now or you can sit on a sore bottom in five minutes." Vin threatened. 

"No Papa I wanna-"

Vin shook his head. "Go to the bedroom. And I'll meet you in a second."

Greg's eyes went big. "Papa you don't gotta. I'll be good. I'll sit down. I'll-"

"You had that chance." Vin said. "Bedroom, right now Gregory."

The boys face dropped. There was no use arguing with Vin. Mama would at least count to 3, but Papa made no such allowances. He pouted his way to their bedroom.

Stiles waited until he was gone to smile. "Oh my gosh he's adorable like this." He was the only one who hadn't seen Greg little, and Derek had given him a long talking to about not making it uncomfortable. Like he was some kind of idiot or something, he could be tactful! Kind of. Maybe. Either way, he hadn't argued the point or disobeyed the order. Because, yeah he wasn't a little, but he could certainly end up with a sore bottom of his own.

"He is, but he uses it." Vin said, heading to the bedroom.

"Don't be long, Vincent." Sophia said, a slight air of Domme in her voice. "We have guests."

"Yes Mistress." Vin nodded. "I'm not even going to paddle him. Just a quick reminder to let him know company isn't an excuse to act up."

Now Stiles was doing his best not to gawk. But being ever observant, Sophia noticed. "It's all very fluid. When you're together this long, you just sort of pick up on what the other needs. Just because Greg may need to be little right now, doesn't mean I can't be their Domme. And just because I'm their Domme doesn't mean it has to be sexual. But, if he's looking for that, he knows how to imply he's up for grown up cuddles. It's all about being open, honest and accepting. Understand?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes ma'am- I mean Sophia." He wasn't accustomed to being with Sophia while she was in Domme mod and not referring to her that way. 

"It's okay, Baby." Derek said. "If you want to be submissive while you're here, we already discussed it remember?" Knowing how flexible Sophia and her partners were, Derek and Stiles had agreed with them ahead of time that whatever roles they desired while they were visiting would be fine. Stiles didn't know if he was going to be able to handle the whole open roles thing, but he was determined to try. 

Stiles gave him a little smile of understanding. "Yes, Sir."

After wine was poured and everybody made their way to the dining room, Vin returned with a teary eyed Greg clinging to him. "What do you have to say, G?"

"'Msorryformyb'havior." Greg mumbled, head tucked into Vin.

"There's my good boy." He hugged him tighter. "Now go sit by Mama."

Stiles couldn't help it made a little "aw" sound as Greg detached himself from Vin and climbed into the chair.

"Don't kneel in your chair like that, Love." Sophia said. "Please sit down."

"On my bottom?" He asked. 

"Yes please." 

He hissed a little as he sat down but both Sophia and Vin knew it was mostly for show. "Mr. Stiles?"

It took him a second to realize Greg was talking to him. "Um, yes?"

"Papa says if you want I can show you my comics after dinner."

"Pretty sure Papa said after dishes and to ask him." Vin corrected with a smile.

"Right. Papa says after dishes I show you my comics and Mr. Derek my toys. If you want. Please." He looked to Vin to make sure he'd been polite and was happy when he received an encouraging nod.

"We'd love to see your comic books and toys Greg." Derek said. 

"Start the salad, Love." Sophia said and passed the sweet potatoes. "So you guys have any plans while you're here. We'd love to hoard you for ourselves the whole time, but I get if that's not feasible."

"I just have the investors meeting at Tamed, but you know about that. Stiles is looking at Columbia's campus." Derek said.

"For literally no reason." He piped up. "I'm 100% going to the academy after school and moving back to Beacon Hills."

"There's no harm in looking. Exploring our options." Derek and John Stilinski were both really happy to have Stiles come back and be so close to home. But they also were of the opinion that you don't just get accepted to a grad program at Columbia and not check it out.

Stiles was of the opinion that he only applied to satisfy his advisor and it was a giant waste of time. Especially when Derek was FORCING him to go on the early morning tour instead of the 4pm one. Evil had an hour and it was 7am on a vacation. 

"I went to Columbia for a year." Vin said. "I transferred, but it had nothing to do with the school itself."

"Papa went 'broad." Greg added around a mouth full of bread. 

"I needed to do some searching." Vin shrugged. "It's nice that you know what you want to do already, Stiles."

"That's what I keep saying!" He said, vindicated. 

"I agree." Derek said. "But there's nothing wrong with us keeping doors open."

"This salad dressing is really good." Stiles changed the subject. 

Sophia gave him a wry smile, familiar with the tactic. "It's my grandmother's recipe. I'll get you a copy, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, ma'am." 

"What's dessert?" Greg asked.

"Why don't you put some Brussel sprouts on your plate and finish your dinner so we can find out?" Sophia teased.

"Cause it's not good for planning, Mama." 

"Planning what, Love?" She said.

"How much room I gotta save in my tummy." He explained. "I shouldn't eat Brussel sprouts cause I don't know what's coming next."

"You're right." Sophia agreed. "You should eat them because you like them and I'm telling you to."

"But what if dessert is cakes an' pies, an' ice creams all on a plate made'a cookie dough?"

She shrugged. "Then you'll be a very disappointed boy who doesn't get to have any if you don't eat your Brussel sprouts, won't you?"

Thwarted, Greg let himself sigh a "Yes, Mama" and went to grab the bowl. Unfortunately, it got away from him and fell on the table. Only a few of the vegetables spilled and the dish didn't even crack, but Greg still froze. Vin and Sophia both knew what was coming from the look in his eyes. But Greg was too fast. He lip trembled and his eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Vin stood up and walked over while Sophia gently rubbed his arm. "Of course you didn't, Love."

"Accidents happen, G." Vin soothed. "You're okay. We're okay, right?" There was an almost imperceptible little nod. "That's my good boy. Yeah, we're fine."

"How about I go get Terrence." Sophia offered.

"I can come?" Greg asked.

"Of course, Love." She said, taking his hand.

"You got him?" Vin checked in. Sophia nodded and calmly chatted with Greg as they went to the bedroom. "Terrence is a stuffed pterodactyl Greg loves when he's upset."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Vin said. "He gets really hard on himself. That's how this whole thing first started, actually. He's so animated and fun that it's hard to tell, but he tries to carry the world on his shoulders and then gets disappointed in himself when he can't."

"Sounds like somebody I know." Derek said, giving Stiles' leg a squeeze. 

"Whatever. You're one to talk." Stiles blurted. He froze. Derek had been teasing, but his response had come out much catty than intended. They joked with each other all the time, but being malicious wasn't okay. It was hurtful and disrespectful all the time, let alone while he was subbing. "Derek- Sir I-I'm sorry. I dont know where that came fro-."

"We should talk alone." Derek said, holding his hand out for Stiles. "Excuse us for a second, Vin?"

Stiles took Derek's hand, a lump of worry forming in his stomach all the way to the guest room. He didn't know if he should apologize again or offer to get the hairbrush or put himself in the corner. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, surprisingly.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know, Baby." Derek said, pulling him closer.. "But are you okay?"

Stiles didn't know how to answer that. He thought for a second while Derek his back. "I...I don't think I can do the fluidity thing. I don't think it's for me. Is that bad?"

"If it's not for you, it's not for us." He shrugged.

"But Vin and Sophia and Greg..."

"Are not us." Derek cut him off. "Babe we try new things all the time. Some of them work, some of them don't. We don't have to stick with that just because we're staying with them. Are you sure that's all this is about?"

Stiles clung closer to Derek. He both hated and loved that this man knew him so well. Truth be told, he didn't feel fully settled even after admitting he didn't like non-defined play. After some time he whispered. "Columbia." Knowing Derek would hear him.

"Are you nervous about visiting?"

"No." Stiles said honestly. "I don't care about it. I wouldn't even go if you weren't making me." 

"I'm not making you."

"Good, then I won't go." Stiles said, bitterness creeping back into his tone.

"Stiles, I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I don't want you to look back one day and wish you went. But if you don't want to go to the interview, that's obviously your call."

"You really don't get it do you?" Stiles asked, pulling away from him. "You don't understand that I will literally fall apart if I live here, Derek. I can't do another 2 years, fuck I can barely do another 2 months away from you. Everyday that I wake up and know I won't get to kiss you. It's fucking shitty and it's shitty of you to want me to sign up for more years of that."

"...I don't." 

"Don't what?" He said.

"I don't want you to sign up for more years of that." Derek clarified. "And I do understand. Not being able to hold you, smell you, fall asleep with you, it's painful. I couldn't sign up for that either and I'm not asking you to. I just assumed you realized that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'd move here. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear before." He said. "If you move here, I'll come with you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Stiles said, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Babe, I have a business here. I have friends here. And most importantly, I'd have you here. It's not exactly a sacrifice on my part. I was assuming the next step in your future would start our future. I'm not trying to sway your decision either way, but I'm glad I was able to clear that part up."

"Me too." Stiles agreed. "So...do all these feels mean I'm not getting spanked for snapping at you?"

"No, you're not getting a spanking for that." Derek allowed. "But I want us to decide if we're playing or not."

"I want to play while we're in New York, but maybe not tonight. Maybe at the club after my interview?"

Derek tiled his head. "You're going?"

"Well it's kind of important." Stiles said. "I mean this needs to be an informed decision. We're talking about our future here Derek."

He chuckled a "Yes Dear" and gave his boyfriend as kiss. 

"Now let's go back to dinner. I didnt want to interfere, but I like REALLY want to see Greg's comic book collection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading an sticking it out and commenting and messaging. Thanks always, but big time thanks this go round.


	19. Different Strokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in New York, Stiles learns it's not just about playing well with others, but about how you feel when others play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting! Once again, these chapters are going to have bigger gaps between them. Thanks for understanding!

Stiles wanted to crawl into a ball or melt into the floor. But given his ADD he also would have taken doing anything at all. Instead, he was stuck in a corner, facing the wall in the middle of his friends living room. 

They all thought it might be fun to invite Max and Ian over for dinner and play. Derek and Stiles only had two more nights in New York and the final night was reserved for a Met game. Everything was going pretty well, but Stiles had gotten a little too sassy. Well actually, he'd gotten his normal amount of sassy and received a normal punishment for it. Only this time both of those things happened in front of people. 

Stiles liked people. He liked these people a lot. And he liked playing with them. But apparently playing was more fun than being punished (who would have guessed???). He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he started to chew on his bottom lip. He'd made peace with all subs (and people) having different strengths and weaknesses and whatever. He knew he wasn't supposed to compare himself to anybody. But it was kind of hard when it seemed like only he ever got himself in trouble. 

He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. "Your heart rate's up."

"Somebody will hear you." Stiles said. They were close with this group, but none of them knew about weres and the general bump in the nightness of Beacon Hills. 

"Nobody will hear." Derek assured him. "Nobody is listening." Stiles allowed himself to be turned around and saw that it was true. Max and Sophia were looking over a recipe book while Ian showed Greg and Vin pictures from their trip to Brussels. But nobody was paying attention to the little skulker in the corner. Which made him think maybe nobody had cared about him being sent to the corner. If they hadn't all been in various states of undress, there would be no real clue they were playing. "You ready to come out?" Stiles nodded. "Words, Baby."

"Yes sir." He corrected. "Sorry being a brat."

"That's not something you need to apologize for." Derek kissed his shoulder. "I love your bratty side. It's when you put your sasspants on that you get yourself in trouble." He tickled the boys side a little.

Stiles giggled and playfully squirmed away. "Daddy!"

"What?" He poorly feigned confusion and amped up the tickling.

"I'm better at playing innocent, Daddy." 

"Is that right?" Now Derek gave the tickling all he had. 

"HALP!" Stiles shrieked.

"Derek, will you give your boy a reprieve long enough for us to have a toast?" Sophia asked. 

Stiles stuck his tongue out and got a playful swat after his Dom released him from the tickle attack. He and the other 3 subs helped Sophia hand out glasses of champagne. "I think I can speak for My Loves as well when I say it's been absolutely wonderful having Stiles and Derek stay with us. And it's only made better by having Ian and Max here tonight. To good food, good friends, and what, if I'm lucky, will be one of many good nights with all you gorgeous men."

"We have to look each other in the eyes when we clink." Greg informed them. "Otherwise it's bad luck."

"What Snapple cap did you read that on?" Vin asked.

"For your information, it was on The Real Housewives." Greg defended.

"I'll humor you out of love." He said staring into Greg's eyes. 

Stiles followed suit, staring deeply at Derek. "Even if I didn't believe in superstition, I could see the benefit of doing this."

"You have to actually clink with everybody, hun." Ian chuckled. 

They all followed suit before bringing their drinks into the living room. Max easily knelt on the floor beside Ian. Sophia had her subs to the same. When Stiles just assumed he was supposed to do the same, he was surprised by being pulled into Derek's lap. His Dom nipped at his neck and Stiles felt a pleasant chill go down his spine. His night had certainly taken a turn for the better. 

It propelled the rest of their playmates to start up as well, Greg straddled Sophia and made out with her while Vin put his tongue to use further south. Ian played with Max's nipples, his cock bobbing freely. 

"Daddy..." Stiles melted as Derek gripped his ass. 

"Yeah, Boy. Tell me what you need."

"Please, please may I have your cock in my mouth, Sir." He's learned to be as specific as possible when Derek's in the kind of playful mood. He's had a few instances where doing otherwise has backfired (because every once in a while Stiles has to remind his man that the part of sarcastic boyfriend has already been cast in the relationship, thanks). 

"You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of your, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles said. "Please?"

Derek always tastes like candy. Well okay maybe not like something nestle would want to market, no. But every part of him tastes good to Stiles. The sub was so engrossed in his delicious treat that he missed the clipped words happening behind him. That is until there was a very curt "Maxwell, enough." He turned his head, mouth still around Derek and then threw his Dom a look.

"Leave it." He orders, and Stiles wanted to obey. After all, in this case obedience gave him Derek's cock. But somehow he had to look back. Max was sporting a look Stiles felt very familiar with. He was pretty sure he'd had it in the corner not too long ago. 

"Sorry, Sir." Max said, but Ian had already gotten up and gone over to his bag. Out of it, he pulled a blindfold. Max gulped. "Sir, I'll be good."

"You are good, Darling Boy. Which is why I will not have you talking about yourself negatively anymore." Ian was caring and gentle, but unshakeable. He tied the blindfold around Max's eyes and sat back down on the couch. The boy shuddered and Stiles realized the other sub had started to cry. 

Derek grabbed his chin and his attention. "Stiles, calm down."

"But-"

"Let's go to the room for a second?" He said. It wasn't an order. Stiles didn't need orders that moment. 

"But, can't we-"

"No." Derek said. "Come on, Babe."

He finally got the stunned boy to their room. It was right on time. The ramble floodgates opened just as soon as the door closed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I know I was being disobedient, but did you not see what was happening out there??"

"I did." Derek said calmly, hoping the feeling would catch.

It didn't. "I thought Ian was a great guy."

"He is."

Stiles balked. "Tell that to Max."

"Max is being punished." He said.

"He's crying."

"You've never cried during a paddling?" Derek asked.

"That's- no that's differ- you're not underst- how are you being so- this is abuse!" He whispered angrily. 

"It isn't. Everybody plays differently, Stiles. We don't judge, remember? Just like back at the club. We have to respect other people's consensual play."

"I just don't understand why Max would want that." He said, bewildered. 

"Do you want to be paddled?"

"What?" Stiles froze. "You can't paddle me for not liking something. That's not fair."

"It wasn't a warning." Derek said. "I really meant it. Do you want to be paddled when you misbehave?"

"Are you kidding? It hurts." He said.

"That doesn't answer my question. If you were to disobey and sass and misbehave, would it be fine with you if I just shrugged it off?"

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. "Ugh I guess not." He admitted. "It'd feel like you didn't care."

"Max has his own things he deals with, just like everybody else. And this is the punishment that works for him. He knows it too."

"We talked about it the first time I went to Tamed. How not being allowed to pleasure Ian was really hard for him. But it's different seeing it." He explained. "...I feel like sometimes I'm the only one who gets in trouble. I know I'm not supposed to compare. And I'm not. I'm just saying, I'm just not used to dealing with other people really being punished." He'd seen Greg and Vin get time outs or quick spankings from time to time, but nothing like this. "It's surprisingly harder for me to watch other people get punished."

"Not to me." Derek said.

"Well maybe it's because you're a Dom."

"No I mean it's not surprising." He clarified. "Stiles you care so much that it doesn't at all strike me as strange. Think about how many times you've put yourself and your needs to the side just in the hopes of making somebody else feel better. But in this case, letting Max take this is actually making him feel better. Think about how you feel after a punishment."

"Stingy." Stiles brattred, before admitting, "But yeah, better."

"So can you trust that Max will feel better too?" 

Stiles thought about it. "I can try really, really hard?"

Derek smiled. He couldn't fault Stiles for his honesty. "Thank you, Baby. That makes me really happy."

"Happy enough that you'll forgot I was kind of maybe sort of a little disobedient back there and decide I don't need to be punished?"

"Do you think you need to be punished?" Derek asked. "There's no wrong answer, Baby."

"...no? I mean I maybe didn't listen right away, but I was just really confused and it wasn't defiant disobedience."

"My thoughts exactly." Derek agreed.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I mean, if you'd felt guilty I would have reacquainted you with the corner for a few minutes to take care of that, but otherwise I don't see any need for punishment." Derek clarified. "Especially when I've been looking forward to opening up that ass of yours all day. Ready to I back out?"

"Mmmmm. Yes, please Daddy." Stiles hummed before racing Derek back to their playmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and an even bigger thank you to those who've said such kind things during a rough time for me and patiently wait! You guys are wonderful. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
